Prohibido Enamorarse
by maryrose16
Summary: Cuando pienso en Klaus Mikaelson, pienso en estas tres cosas: guapo, estúpido y peligroso. Guapo:xq, digo, no se puede negar lo totalment atractivo que es: cabello rubio, ojos verdes, brazos musculosos, tatuajes discretos cerk de la bac de su espalda. Peligroso xq el tipo, aparte de manejar una moticleta.Y estúpido (en serio, ESTÚPIDO) porque, bueno, eligió estar con mi prima Marie
1. Prólogo Cariño

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Parte I "Imposible NO Enamorarse del Idiota".**

**PRÓLOGO **

"**Cariño"**

No podía apartar mis ojos grises de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de esa mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro.

No. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Marie se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un círculo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos verdes me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al ponerme de pie, perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo. Pero entonces, de nuevo el chico guapo, me agarró a tiempo de la cintura, evitando que mi trasero golpeara el asfalto.

Me sujeté a uno de sus brazos envueltos en su chaqueta de cuero, y me perdí en lo bien que olía.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo aturdida.

Recordaba estar caminando detrás de Marie, cargando la bolsa de papel en donde venían sus condones recién comprados de la farmacia. Recuerdo quejarme de lo absurdo que era el que yo los tuviera que comprar y no ella quien los iba a utilizar.

De ahí solo me quedaba la vaga sensación de que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro... pero no recordaba el qué.

—Te golpeaste con ese letrero —habló el chico cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se puso como de gallina.

Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Alcé la vista hacia el letrero metálico que colgaba de una pared, anunciando la nueva y mejorada imagen de un Shampoo anti caspa.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de bajar la cabeza y notar que la porción de suelo en la que había aterrizado, estaba cubierta con las tres cajas de condones recién comprados; una de ellas se había abierto.

Mi rostro se puso pálido y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Marie, con su rizado cabello naranja, continuaba riéndose de mí.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, cariño —el chico me soltó rápidamente—, sé que llevabas prisa —miró disimuladamente hacia el suelo— pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Me ruboricé aún más.

¿Cariño?

Para mi vergüenza, el chico se agachó y recogió los tres paquetes de condones que se habían regado por el suelo. Luego me los tendió en la mano, llevaba siempre esa sonrisa arrogante de "me encanta avergonzar a la gente".

—No son míos —dije débilmente. Inmediatamente le lancé una mirada dolorida a Marie quien aún continuaba divertida con toda la situación.

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —me respondió chico guapo—, lo único que te diría es que lo dejes.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté tratando de comprender lo que decía.

Él resopló, desviando la vista hacia las pocas personas que ahora permanecían atentos a la situación, seguramente curiosos esperando ver sangre manchando el suelo.

Chico guapo de pelo rubio y dientes de oh-yo-me-los-cepillo-después-de-cada-comida, se acercó demasiado a mí; su mano tomó mi muñeca y habló en mi oído para que sólo yo lo escuchara:

—Que dejes a ese idiota perezoso que no es capaz ni de comprar su propia protección por sí mismo.

Quise repetirle una vez más que esos condones no eran míos. Eran de mi prima Marie.

Ella era una clase de ninfómana (lo sé, hace unos pocos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué significaba esa palabra. Pero gracias a ella ahora lo sabía: una adicta al sexo).

Antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca y contar hasta uno... Marie ya estaba sonriéndole al chico, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus pechos para exhibirse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo, enseñando su sonrisa coqueta patentada—, llevo años diciéndole a mi primita que debe usar lentes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, llevaba prisa por poner a prueba éstos. —Me arrebató los preservativos de la mano y los agitó en el aire.

Escuché algunas risitas a mis espaldas.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

Esto era humillación pura.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el chico guapo, dirigiéndose a mi prima. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Marie y luego sonrió descaradamente en aprobación.

—Marie —respondió ella, enrollando un poco de su pelo naranja en uno de sus dedos.

—Yo soy Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson.

Lo siguiente que supe era que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, y Marie... Marie como siempre se llevaba toda la atención.

Era obvio que siendo él tan guapo entraría en el radar de futuros ligues de mi prima.

Suspiré y me alejé unos tres pasos de ambos. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba a la vez, necesitaba sentarme antes de que me desmayara de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a un doctor para que te examine —dijo una ronca y suave voz en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a responder ya que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que supe es que de alguna manera terminé en los brazos de Klaus Mikaelson, con mi cara metida en su cuello, y con ambas manos presionando su espalda.

Esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno... peor viendo la mirada asesina que me lanzó Marie.

Sí, desde ya lo reclamaba como suyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 1 Culpable

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**Culpable"**

_**5 meses después...**_

Me desperté debido al calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

Mi frente estaba empapada y la sábana de mi cama se encontraba humedecida por mi propio sudor.

Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura, y en mi hombro se incrustaba algo parecido al botón de una camisa.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar bien la vista y girar sobre mi espalda... solo para ver al chico de cabello negro y piel realmente pálida que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente en la misma cama que yo.

Lo moví con un dedo, para así despertarlo, pero él no daba señales de vida.

Comencé a sacudirlo.

—Despierta —susurré con voz ronca—, te quedaste dormido. Es hora de irse.

Traté de incorporarme pero una mano sujetó firmemente mi cintura, y se desplazó hasta llegar a mis caderas.

—¡Klaus! —grité, enojada.

Él me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló a su lado de la cama.

Mi frente pegaba con la suya, podía sentir su propio sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

_Esta es la última vez que lo dejo dormir en mi cama_, me prometí silenciosamente.

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi trasero y ronroneó algo en mi oído. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos hasta meterlas dentro de mi camiseta y se detuvo justo cuando sintió mi sujetador de encaje.

Traté de apartarlo una vez más, entonces repentinamente se acostó a horcajadas sobre mí y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Respiré pesadamente.

—Klaus —tartamudeé, ¿quién tartamudeaba un nombre que solo tenía cinco letras?— quítate de encima.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces como queriendo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y al ver que, a la que sujetaba era a mí, amplió bastante los ojos.

Pensé que se quitaría de encima rápidamente, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse un milímetro.

—Siempre supe que querías profundizar las cosas conmigo —habló de manera presumida. Sopló aire en mi cuello mientras bostezaba, e inmediatamente mi piel se erizó.

—¡Idiota! —chillé—, hubiera dejado que durmieras en la calle...

Su vista se trasladó de mi rostro, mis labios, hasta quedarse prendada en mi pecho por un largo tiempo.

Resoplé. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

—De encaje negro —suspiró— ya sabes lo que dicen de chicas que usan ropa interior negra.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y noté que mi camiseta se había subido lo suficiente como para dejar ver mi sostén.

—No. ¿Qué dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra? —sabía que iba a arrepentirme por seguirle la corriente.

—Dicen que van a un entierro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Vi la odiosa sonrisita de yo-lo-sé-todo puesta en su rostro; ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Van. .entierro —repitió.

Lo miré, confundida.

—Aiish, olvídalo. Tienes una mente demasiado inocente como para entenderlo.

—Ahora sí, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? —pregunté impacientemente.

Todavía tenía mis manos sujetas un poco más arriba de mi cabeza, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos por la camiseta levantada.

Además de que tener a Klaus así de cerca no me dejaba respirar, pensar, ver o sentir con claridad.

—Debería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí anoche... Conozco una buena manera de hacerlo —levantó sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Solo acepto efectivo, ahora quítate. —Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, intentando deslizarme de su agarre.

Arriba, abajo, arriba...

—Yo que tu no haría eso... peor a esta hora de la mañana cuando mi pequeño cazador tiene hambre.

Me detuve rápidamente, no queriendo despertar _esas _partes que seguían dormidas.

—Eres un cerdo... —Aproveché para lanzarlo al suelo, impulsando mis piernas y flexionando mis rodillas para que cayera fuera de mi cama.

Golpeó el piso alfombrado y lo escuché soltar una letanía de palabrotas.

—Deberías estar besando mis pies —hablé mientras arreglaba mi camisa—. Si el novio de mi prima te hubiera visto anoche, ahora serías alimento para aves. Y no me refiero a las aves lindas y amistosas que encuentras en un parque infantil. Hablo de esas carroñeras que desmenuzan la carne con sus picos hasta que no queda nada más que los huesos.

Él gimió, hizo una mueca de asco y sujetó firmemente su estómago. Después de un rato intentó levantarse del suelo, haciendo otra mueca y masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡Mierda! —gritó— me duele la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama RESACA. Anoche no podías recordar ni cuál era tu nombre. Me pediste que te llamara Lady Agustina.

—¿Lady Agustina? ¿En serio? Porque como nombre artístico prefiero Sexy Cat... Miauu.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas y cayó justo en su cara.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo?, te dije hace un momento que me duele la cabeza y lo primero que haces es lanzarme un cojín que, extrañamente, huele a... —acercó el objeto a su rostro para olisquearlo— meados de zorrillo, probablemente con tres semanas de embarazo.

Lanzó el cojín nuevamente a mi cama, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

—Para tu información, ese cojín permaneció enterrado bajo tu axila toda la noche —vocalicé por unos segundos de más la O en "toda"—, seguro y de ahí adquirió el olor.

Luego me detuve, pensando en una palabra que había mencionado: enterrado.

Enterrar... Oh, ahora entendía el chiste.

_Hmm. Sucio animal._

—Vete de mi habitación —chillé—. Marie duerme con Luke hasta tarde. Aprovecha ahora que puedes escapar libremente.

Hizo una última mueca pero no dijo nada y salió silenciosamente por la puerta.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él ya estaba de regreso, a mi lado.

—Caroline, de verdad gracias por no decirle nada a Luke; gracias por ayudarme a esquivar al novio de Marie... Y por soportarme en mi estado de borracho; te juro que es la última vez que dejo que tu prima me convenza de beber toda una botella de Vodka. —Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me frotó el cabello antes de irse.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejándome sola

.

Era una estúpida. Una egoísta, tonta y mentirosa estúpida.

Me sentía culpable con Luke, el novio de Marie, por ocultarle que su novia tenía un romance con Klaus desde hace cinco meses y yo era la idiota que lo ocultaba en mi habitación por algunas noches, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la relación.

¿Sería malo que admitiera lo mucho que esperaba con ansias el reconocimiento que me daba Klaus?

Cualquier consecuencia parecía valer la pena siempre y cuando viera la mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

Ya sé, ya sé: era una semejante idiota.

Me recosté en la cama, golpeé mis puños contra el colchón, y apreté mi rostro en la almohada más cercana... Me aparté inmediatamente, uffff, Klaus sí que tenía razón en algo: el cojín apestaba condenadamente a zorrillo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	3. Chapter 2 Uniformes

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 2 **

"**Uniformes"**

—Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche —me dijo Bonnie en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta de empleados en el restaurante.

El padre de Marie, mi tío, me había conseguido trabajo en una de las muchas cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida que administraba por la ciudad. Había tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarme con Bonnie, una chica de mi edad, para acoplarme al lugar.

Ella se había convertido en una buena amiga; también conocía mi situación como tapadera de Marie y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía (me lo pasaba recordando siempre que podía).

—Sí, el novio de Marie apareció justo cuando ella estaba besuqueándose con Klaus en el sillón de la sala. —Bostecé—, me tocó esconder a Mikaelson en mi habitación. Créeme cuando te digo que fue la hazaña más grande que he hecho en mi vida: movilizar a un borracho hasta mi dormitorio. Después de eso no pude dormir mucho, estuve intentando callar a Klaus cuando comenzó a cantar todo el repertorio musical de Selena Gómez.

Bonnie hizo el intento de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando la escuché lanzar una fuerte y nasal carcajada.

La acompañé, riéndome también. Un tipo como Klaus (todo un tipo rudo) no daba la impresión de escuchar esa clase de música.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que se las sabe —dije, ahogándome entre risas.

Estuvimos bromeando a costas de Klaus por un rato más, hasta que Tony, el puerco que mi tío había puesto como gerente, apareció detrás de nosotras.

Usaba un enorme traje gris con una corbata roja a rayas que no le llegaba ni al ombligo. El tipo era más grueso que un tanque militar.

Nos repasó con la mirada, intentando meter los ojos hasta por la más mínima rajadura de nuestros cuerpos.

Él nos obligaba a usar denigrantes uniformes de "trabajo" que apenas y llegaban a cubrirnos un tercio del muslo.

Hoy vestíamos una versión, a mi parecer, de prostitutas marineras. Incluso teníamos que ponernos un ridículo sombrero de tela para complementar el atuendo. No entendía por qué de marineras: ¡el restaurante era de hamburguesas!

Ni siquiera servíamos hamburguesas de pescado.

Pero el tipo se excusaba diciendo que le gustaba ser innovador y esta era una forma de hacerlo.

—Niñas, niñas... ya es hora de trabajar —habló mientras no disimulaba viendo entre nuestras piernas. Se pasaba la mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, y se absorbía constantemente el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel haciendo que le quedaran pequeñas tiras enrolladas.

Nos pasó, dirigiéndose hacia su diminuta oficina a hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosas porque dudaba que trabajara siquiera.

Caminamos con Bonnie hacia la cocina, yo tomé mi turno detrás de la caja registradora y ella se ubicó en el área de autoservicio.

Treinta y dos clientes después (y cientos de pensamientos intentando ser paciente), apareció frente a mí alguien a quien jamás imaginé ver en un sitio como este.

—¡Luke! —dije en sorpresa.

Él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa moderada.

Luke era completamente lo opuesto a Klaus: de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y de una apariencia elegante y pulcra.

Apostaba a que si miraba sus uñas, las encontraría sin una sola partícula de suciedad.

Le sonreí en respuesta, él era sin duda demasiado atractivo para alguien como Marie.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté mientras lo veía observando atentamente el menú detrás de mí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quería hablar contigo, después de tu turno. ¿A qué hora puedo venir?

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Por lo general no charlaba mucho con Luke, él llegaba directo al dormitorio de Marie, y con suerte lograría verlo a la mañana siguiente mientras nos topábamos en el baño y me daría un asentimiento de cabeza como único reconocimiento de mi existencia. Luego se iría con el rostro avergonzado y regresaría de nuevo por la noche.

—Salgo a las dos.

—Bien. Te veo entonces a esa hora.

Salió del restaurante, dejando una nube de delicioso olor a su paso, lo perdí de vista una vez que atravesó las puertas.

—Te gusta Luke, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz ronca, bastante familiar.

Me giré hacia esa voz, y allí, sentado en la mesa más cercana, comiendo un trozo de papa, estaba el mismo tormento que conocí hace cinco desgraciados meses.

Klaus siempre usaba las camisetas pegadas, creo que el bastardo sabía perfectamente cómo eso descolocaba a las mujeres. A todas. Incluso a algunos hombres.

—No seas tonto —dije intentando limpiar un poco el contador de madera que Tony había mandado a pedir directamente desde la India. ¿Por qué? No sé —. Luke no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó, deslizando otra papa en su boca.

—Definitivamente no tú.

Alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Yo no?

—Nop.

—¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito? —cogió otra papa con sus largos dedos estilo pianista. Solo podía recordar esta mañana cuando invadió mi privacidad en la cama. No le conté a Bonnie pero la verdadera razón por la que pasé despierta toda la noche fue porque no pude controlar mi respiración estando cerca de Klaus.

Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía dormir sabiendo que estaba él en la cama?

Absolutamente nadie.

Sin querer, había visto el tatuaje que tenía en la base de la espalda; era alguna clase de escritura o alguna frase, pero no pude descifrar qué decía ya que la otra mitad estaba oculta por su pantalón. Me vi tentada a descubrirlo por mí misma…

—Estás dudando —dijo después de cinco segundos en los cuales no dije nada—, eso significa que al menos me estás imaginando desnudo, ¿cierto?

—¡Tonto! —_Aunque estuvo cerca…_

—Tranquila, nena. Dejaré que obtengas un pedazo de mí, de forma gratuita.

Resoplé.

—No me gustas Klaus, ya supéralo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar tu opinión? —Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia mí.

Caminaba lentamente mientras se saboreaba los labios, dándome esa mirada de cazador apuntando con un rifle a su presa.

No había nadie haciendo fila por los momentos, así que fue fácil para él acercarse.

—Creo que sí puedes hacer algo —dije—, ¿por qué no metes tu pie en tu boca?

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Quieres que meta tú pie en mi boca?

—Créeme, si pudiera meter mi pie en alguna parte de tu cuerpo sería en...

—¡Care! —escuché que llamaba Tony.

Vi su cuerpo voluptuoso salir de la oficina y segundos después ya estaba a la par mía.

—Care, mira lo que acaba de llegar —sacudió frente a mí un traje de policía versión mujerzuela—. Son los nuevos uniformes de trabajo.

Escuché a Klaus reírse.

—¿De policía? —chillé.

Ahora sí que Tony enloqueció.

Solo faltaba que nos hiciera usar un traje de "enfermera" cachonda; eso sería la cereza de mi postre.

—Conseguí tallas para todas —dijo emocionado—, menos para Kelly.

Kelly era una mujer de cincuenta años, se encargaba de la limpieza del local. Constantemente se quejaba de discriminación; al parecer era la única que quería usar los exóticos uniformes de Tony, pero él nunca la dejaba ponérselos. Decía que las estrías y la celulitis ahuyentaban a la clientela.

Si tan solo Tony supiera que Kelly estaba enamorada de él...

—Pagaré el doble por mi comida si hace que ella use ese uniforme ahora —dijo Klaus tirando un fajo de billetes en el mostrador.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par.

Yo le lancé una mirada envenenada a Klaus, pero eso no lo inmutó para quitar su sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

—Caroline, ve y estrena el nuevo uniforme —me mandó Tony.

Já, ¡Que se pudra! No iba a denigrarme de esa manera.

—¡No! —grité realmente furiosa.

—Pago el triple —contraatacó el idiota de Klaus, tiró otro poco de dinero.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste, tarado? Dije que NO.

—Yo también pago el triple —habló uno de los clientes, tiró sus billetes cerca de los de Klaus.

A Tony casi se le baja el azúcar al ver la cantidad de dinero.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la cólera.

—NO PIENSO USAR ESA COSA —grité esta vez más fuerte para que los dos imbéciles escucharan.

Obviamente fueron inútiles mis protestas ya que después de que el hombre número cinco apareció diciendo que también pagaría por verme en el nuevo uniforme... O era eso, o aceptar que Tony me despidiera.

—Te odio —vocalicé hacia Klaus una vez que salí hacia el mostrador usando el ridículo traje de mujer policía.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

No entendía por qué, pero mi estómago se contrajo ante ese gesto. Klaus siempre era un bromista conmigo; desde que lo conocí nunca dejó de molestarme con los dichosos condones que eran para Marie.

Era normal que ambos nos tratáramos como dos viejos hermanos que se peleaban constantemente. ¿Entonces por qué ahora me sentía diferente?

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la camiseta con los dientes, luego untar queso derretido en su abdomen y comer mis papas fritas directamente de su pecho.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?!

Debe ser el traje de policía… me hacía sentirme más poderosa

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	4. Chapter 3 Chocolate

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**Chocolate"**

Marie y yo compartíamos departamento. El lugar era sencillo y estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica y bien desarrollada.

Su padre se lo había regalado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños (el mío me regaló un llavero de My Little Pony que brillaba en la oscuridad, y una tarjeta prefabricada que decía: ¡Felicidades, es un niño!).

Esa noche, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, noté un persistente olor a chocolate en el aire.

Amargo, espeso y fuerte chocolate que provenía de nuestro departamento.

Antes de entrar decidí tocar la puerta, no vaya a ser que Marie esté en paños menores con uno de sus dos novios a cuestas.

Llamé insistentemente pero nadie me contestaba. Finalmente introduje la llave en la cerradura metálica, y abrí con cierto temor por encontrar alguna escena no apta para todo público.

Cierto, ya tenía dieciocho años, pero aun no me acostumbraba a las diversas ideas que tenía mi prima como diversión (algunas me dejaban traumada).

Una vez la encontré usando un disfraz de venado; cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que al chico con el que estaba saliendo, le gustaban las chicas inocentes. Así que pensó: ¿qué más inocente que un ciervo amansado?

Ese día reí hasta que caí doblada al suelo.

Lo primero que noté al entrar al departamento fue que la luz estaba encendida. Eso era algo bueno, las cosas _malas _sucedían en lo oscurito, ¿cierto?

Lo siguiente fue escuchar una melodía de piano como fondo, el volumen era bajo y seductor. Y el olor, oh el olor a chocolate se sentía cada vez más potente desde aquí.

¿Será que ella preparó un poco? Aunque estaba completamente segura de que no lo pudo haber hecho sola: a Marie se le quemaba hasta el agua con sal.

Tal vez ya esté en su habitación, así solo tendría que correr y llegar a la mía; sin necesidad de encontrarme con alguno de sus hombres.

Pero ni siquiera terminé de entrar a la sala cuando escuché el sonido de besos salivosos.

Me detuve al verla, sentada en el mullido sofá de cuero, con el cuello descubierto, y a un chico rubio salivándole en la clavícula.

Klaus.

Estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero definitivamente era de su misma complexión. Era él.

No sé por qué pero se sintió como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón; de todas formas, ya sabía que Klaus era un idiota que aceptaba ser el plato de segunda mesa para Marie. Que me llegara a enamorar de él era sumamente estúpido... y de mal gusto.

No tenía por qué sorprenderme, pero sobre todo, no tenía por qué sentirme cómoda estando a su lado. ¡Era un mujeriego de lo peor!

Marie, al notar mi presencia, se separó de Klaus. Había chocolate untado en su cuello, y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados; se pasó una mano por su salvaje cabello naranja y me miró de manera nerviosa. Sus ojos azules perforando los míos.

—No sabía que ibas a llegar temprano —dijo ella, la culpa se deslizaba por su voz.

—Siempre llego a esta hora, ¿por qué?

Marie se miraba nerviosa, no dejaba de doblar sus nudillos y su rostro se puso rojo tomate.

—¿Qué ocu...? —Me callé inmediatamente al ver que, el chico que le lamía el cuello, no era Klaus, era un desconocido.

Mi pecho aligeró la carga.

Pero, espera ¿Marie ya estaba con otro? ¿Cuán zorra se podía ser?

—Él es Marcus —habló mi prima.

El chico, Marcus, se levantó del sillón y me ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

Fruncí el ceño y le indiqué a Marie que me siguiera hacia la cocina.

—Marcus, vuelvo en un rato. Cuando llegue te quiero ver sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate para mí —le indicó Marie, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —le grité una vez que estábamos a solas.

En esta ocasión no iba a cubrirla. ¿Acaso me veía cara de idiota?

¡Ella estaba engañando a Luke y a Klaus!

—Es que... lo conocí hace unas semanas, y ambos conectamos. Estoy segura que él es el indicado.

Me había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a Klaus: "siento que es el indicado". Y si era el indicado, ¿por qué no dejaba al otro con quien andaba?

—Sabes que yo no fui diseñada para salir con un solo hombre —me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Já, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Yo no te estoy cubriendo. Si alguien lo descubre tendrás que ver cómo lo solucionas por ti misma.

—Por favor Caroline...

—¿Ya sabe Marcus que andas con otros dos, que la relación no es exclusiva? —la interrumpí. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar sus tontas excusas; peor después de lo que me contó Luke esta tarde. Estaba furiosa con ella.

Yo ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a un chico decente en esta ciudad, y ella ya tenía a tres babeando en su puerta (bueno, no tan decentes).

El único novio que tuve en la escuela secundaria se llamaba Tyler, le gustaba pescar y trabajaba en el taller mecánico de su padre.

Constantemente olía, o a pescado, o a gasolina.

Siempre que Tyler me besaba dejaba un hilo de saliva por mi barbilla. Era asqueroso. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y nunca podía mantenerlas quietas. Terminamos antes de que llegaran las graduaciones.

—Caroline —suplicó Marie—, por favor, por favor no le cuentes de esto a Klaus. Recuerda que me debes un favor...

—Que ya te pagué...

—Entonces ahora soy _yo _la que te lo debe.

—No necesito nada de ti —mentí.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de asistir a la Universidad de Arte y Diseño. Trataba de ahorrar parte de mi sueldo pero solo la inscripción costaba más de lo que yo ganaba al año.

En cambio ella podía obtener fácilmente el dinero con solo chasquear sus dedos y darle una llamada a su papi.

La vida era injusta algunas veces.

—Vaaamos, no seas tan perra conmigo...

Iba a replicarle sarcásticamente, cuando el timbre de la puerta nos puso en alerta a todos.

—¡Mierda! —chilló Marie—, ese debe ser Luke. Dijo que pasaría más tarde.

Bien. Finalmente se haría justicia divina.

Alcé una ceja y me acomodé en la mesa de la cocina. Totalmente despreocupada.

—¡Caroline! No te quedes allí parada, ayúdame.

El timbre volvió a repiquetear por todo el departamento.

—No. Me cansé de cubrirte la espalda.

Ella me miró con suplicantes ojos de borrego.

—Ehh... chicas, creo que alguien toca su puerta —dijo Marcus entrando en la cocina. Se había quitado la camiseta y tenía el pecho cubierto con chocolate.

¿En serio, dónde conseguía Marie a estos tipos? ¿Existirá acaso una agencia que los distribuya? Porque si es así, yo quiero cinco... para llevar por favor. Ah, y que la orden sea rápida: tengo hambre. Grrr.

—¡Por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, Caroline, ayúdame! —volvió a chillar ella—. Y ya deja de ver a Marcus como si te lo fueras a comer.

Instantáneamente me deshipnoticé del musculoso abdomen del chico, ¿qué pasaba con mis hormonas? No había duda de que era todo ese chocolate siendo aspirado por mi sistema respiratorio.

—¿Caroline? —llamó Marie cada vez más preocupada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ocultar mi pequeño secreto.

—¿Cuál secreto? —preguntó Marcus, intrigado.

Cuando alcé la vista hacia él, me sonrió como si supiera lo apetitoso que se miraba en chocolate. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, como los míos.

Pobre infeliz, no sabía que iba a ser el bocadillo de mi prima.

—¡Marie, Caroline! —gritaron desde afuera del departamento.

Mi corazón traicionero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¡Doble mierda! ¡Es Klaus! —chilló Marie.

—¿Quién es Klaus? —quiso saber Marcus.

—Última oportunidad Caroline —habló Marie, ignorando la pregunta de Marcus.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Por favor. Te deberé una muuuuy grande si me ayudas —suplicó.

—Está bien. Te voy a ayudar —acepté de mala gana. Me las iba a cobrar muy caro.

Lo sé. Era una tonta que se dejaba manipular por un ser rastrero como ella.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

—Gracias, eres la mejor —dijo, y corrió directo a la puerta no sin antes limpiarse el cuello y abotonarse bien la blusa.

Me encontraba arrastrando a Marcus hacia mi habitación para ocultarlo y explicarle cómo iba a funcionar su futura relación con mi prima (claro, si decidía quedarse con ella), cuando Marie me detuvo del brazo:

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Que no es obvio? Lo voy a ocultar.

—Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? —habló Marcus, lucía asustado.

—Shhh —lo callamos Marie y yo.

—Si escondes a Marcus, Klaus va a notar que había alguien más aquí. —Marie hablaba en susurros, sus ojos azules denotaban pánico en todo momento—. Mira este sitio, parece como si alguien hubiera tenido preparada una cursi cena romántica; Klaus va a dudar y me va a descubrir... No quiero perderlo.

—¡Hey, no es cursi! —se quejó Marcus.

Marie y yo volvimos a callarlo.

Di un vistazo alrededor. Sip, había chocolate saliendo de una fuente ubicada en la mesa frente al sofá, y había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con un corazón bordado en el centro que decía: eres toda mía.

Solo hizo falta un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que guiaran hacia una enorme cama con forma de corazón.

Suspiré.

—Entonces qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que digas que él vino contigo. Que él es tu pareja.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Estás loca?

—Chicas —dijo Klaus desde el otro lado de la puerta—, traje helado y como que se está derritiendo. ¿Se van a tardar más o ya acabaron con su fiesta de piyamas?

—¡Caroline! —me sacudió Marie— ¡Ayuda, aquí!

Sip, esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno. Lo dije.

—Está bien —accedí otra vez.

Entonces, con una enorme sonrisa puesta en su rostro, le abrió a Klaus.

Marcus aún lucía confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurró mientras el atlético, imperioso con personalidad me-creo-el-rey-del-universo entró y sujetó a Marie de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Ella está casada con ese sujeto? —preguntó alarmado Marcus—. Porque pensé que tenía 20 o 21 años. Lo juro. También creía que era soltera.

—No. No está casada; te presento al amante número dos de mi prima. Tú solo sigue la corriente y te irá bien.

Cuando Klaus terminó de darle un no muy casto beso a Marie, clavó sus ojos directo en los míos... y en el chico sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate que estaba a la par mía.

_Que se abra la tierra y me trague._

Klaus alzó las cejas hasta los cielos.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó examinándolo como a una presa.

—Viene conmigo —me pegué un poco más a Marcus.

El tipo olía a una mezcla de jabón Dove y chocolate con menta.

—Veo que alguien ya se comió el postre —dijo Klaus, viéndome de forma divertida.

Hice algo atrevido: levanté el dedo índice y lo pasé por el hombro de Marcus, luego me lo llevé a la boca y saboreé.

—Mmm... y estaba delicioso —dije.

La mandíbula de Klaus se tensó ligeramente.

—Mira, hasta le compró un oso de peluche —se burló Marie. Le lancé una mirada asesina, ella no tenía por qué echar más leña al fuego—. Tuve que encerrarme en el cuarto, por eso tardé en abrirte.

Vi cómo ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Klaus y le daba besitos salivosos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Eso me molestó bastante.

Si realmente lo quisiera no le haría nada de esto.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero agarré del brazo a Marcus, lo obligué a verme al rostro y le di un agresivo beso en la boca.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, créanme, a mi también.

Sentí una lengua moverse, la sensación era como la de una anguila tratando de arrastrarse al interior de mi boca.

Esto era inútil y asqueroso.

Iba a empujarlo de regreso a su sitio, pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

Klaus.

Sus ojos verdes me dieron una mirada... ¿qué, molesta, dolida? No podría decirlo.

¿Por qué se iba a molestar? Él pasaba besándose con quien se le diera la gana.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y antes de poder darme a explicar (o pedir explicaciones), se situó junto a Marie y la alzó en brazos.

—Vamos nena, es hora de divertirnos.

Con eso se la llevó hacia el dormitorio, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Mierda.

Se llevó también el helado. Y yo que necesitaba un poco para desahogarme.

—Bien… ¿podrías explicarme qué fue toda esa locura? —preguntó Marcus.

Suspiré de forma resignada.

—Créeme, ni yo misma lo entiendo…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	5. Chapter 4 Experto

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 4 **

"**Experto"**

—Con que te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? —Así me saludaba Klaus todos los días desde que descubrió a Marcus en el departamento (a pesar de que Marcus decidió no ser parte del círculo vicioso de Marie y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces).

Pretendí no escucharlo y continué con mi labor de pulir y limpiar el vacío mostrador del restaurante; tenía puesto mi nuevo uniforme de "chica/mujerzuela del futuro" que Tony había mandado a hacer desde su colección personal de diseños. Todo el traje en sí era plastificado y de brillantes colores plateados. Ninguno lograba llegar hasta las rodillas, con suerte y cubrían una parte del muslo.

—¿Qué harás después de tu turno, chocolatito? —Ese era Klaus de nuevo—. Sabes que no me puedes ignorar para siempre.

Resoplé.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, deseando por más de una vez que hubiera una larga fila de clientes por atender para así ocuparme en algo que no fuera Klaus Mikaelson y sus ojos verde selva. Pero en el restaurante se encontraban únicamente la señora canosa que siempre pedía un vaso lleno de jugo de pepinillos, y Kelly, comiendo chuletas de puerco, lanzándole miradas no muy discretas (y algo lascivas) a Tony.

—Después del trabajo estoy muy ocupada —dije regresando la vista hacia el mostrador demasiado pulido. En vez de seguir encerándolo, alargué la mano y tomé una de las revistas de escándalos que Bonnie siempre cargaba consigo, traté de enfocarme en leer más allá del título. Ni siquiera me llamaba la atención pero pretendí estar emocionadísima e inmersa leyendo sobre la nueva adopción que hizo Angelina Jolie.

_Oh, mira, esta vez ella adoptó a un bebé húngaro._

—¿Saldrás más tarde con Chocolator?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? —dije en un tono amargo.

—Hmmm...

—¿Qué pasó con Marie? Sácala a pasear.

—¿También quieres que le ponga una correa y le dé un premio cada vez que orine en su caja de arena?

—Los gatos orinan en cajas de arena. Los perros mean en donde se les dé la gana —lo corregí.

—Como que alguien anda medio sarcástico, ¿no?

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja de la revista.

Un enorme y llamativo anuncio publicitario de "Madame Liz resuelve sus problemas" llamó mi atención: una mujer con ojos azules demasiado delineados, las uñas pintadas de un tono rojo chillón, y un colorido turbante en la cabeza. Prometía el amor eterno o la devolución de su dinero.

_ .Creerlo._

¡Yo conocía a esa mujer!

—Ya sé lo que haré después de mi turno —le dije a Klaus.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a ver a mi madre.

—¡Pastelito de calabaza, viniste a verme! —chilló mamá cuando me vio aparecer frente a su puerta.

Tal y como en el anuncio, tenía sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo y sus ojos extremadamente delineados de negro. Usaba una túnica de colores, le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Me apretó con fuerza, lo que hizo que las múltiples pulseras en sus brazos chocaran entre sí, provocando una ola de ruido, y plasmó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Luego se fijó en Klaus, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme y ahora se situaba detrás de mí.

Le dio una apreciativa mirada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo ella—, ¿tu novio?

—Como adivina te mueres de hambre, mamá —murmuré entre dientes.

Ella rió y luego se acercó a Klaus para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso.

Cuando se apartó de él, la impresión de su boca con labial color naranja quedó marcada en la mejilla de Klaus.

—Muy guapo —ronroneó hacia él—. Cuéntame, Care, ¿qué te trae por aquí a visitar a tu vieja y olvidada madre?

Rodé los ojos.

Mamá era tan teatral y dramática.

—Solo hace un par de semanas que no te veo; y vine porque vi el anuncio. ¿Ahora prometes amor eterno?

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¿No me digas que por eso trajiste a este suculento bombón afrodisiaco? Porque yo podría hacer que ambos tuvieran...

—¡Mamá! Él es el... —¿novio, amigo con derecho, amante, el _otro _de Marie?

—Solo amigo de su hija —terminó Klaus por mí, salvándome de mi dilema.

Mamá abrió enormemente la boca, luego la cerró de golpe.

—Aún así yo podría...

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar esa frase.

Me abrí paso en el interior de la casa y me detuve al ver la nueva decoración que le hizo al sitio: paredes rojas y afelpadas, cortinas hechas con collares dorados que colgaban desde los marcos de todas las puertas, espejos redondos ubicados a cada dos metros, y en donde antes solía estar el sofá de la sala ahora había una cantidad innecesaria de cojines rojos y blancos dispuestos en el suelo.

Escuché jadear a Klaus a mis espaldas.

—¿Te gusta la nueva decoración? La hice yo misma —habló mamá, vi su figura llamativa dirigirse hacia la cocina y regresar con una bandeja de té helado—. A tu padre no le gusta... Eso me hace amar con locura este lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, ajustando la visión gracias al molesto color de las paredes.

Hace cuatro años ella y papá se divorciaron. Desde que tenía catorce, supe lo que era dividir tu tiempo entre dos personas que jamás se lograron poner de acuerdo ni para qué tipo de cerámica se pondría en el baño.

Era hija única así que fue fácil para ellos separase y rehacer sus vidas.

Lo aceptaba, en serio. Pero desde el año pasado que mamá declaró querer ser psíquica, y papá manejar un lote de autos chatarra, tuve que poner un alto e independizarme a como diera lugar.

—Todo es bastante original —dijo Klaus. No sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía con sinceridad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, bizcochito —lo halagó mi madre.

Klaus le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que tanto hacían que mi estómago se apretara.

—Entonces, Caroline... ¿qué tal andas de amores? —preguntó ella.

¿Por qué mamá quería insistir en ese tema?

Mi situación amorosa era inexistente.

Cero.

Nada de nada.

Ni siquiera tenía a un extranjero perdido que de casualidad fuera a dar a mi puerta; y si eso sucediera... probablemente se tiraría a los brazos de Marie al verla.

¿Acaso mi cabello rubio miel era poco atractivo? Yo sabía que era algo rebelde y en algunas ocasiones imposible de peinar pero...

—¿No le ha contado que sale con Chocoman? —escuché que dijo Klaus.

Al instante mi mano salió disparada hacia su hombro.

—¡Deja de ponerle apodos! Su nombre es Marcus, M-A-R-C-U-S. Y no es mi novio...

—Oh, pero tuvo que verla esa noche. El Choco-chico hasta le compró un enorme oso de felpa. "Eres toda mía" —citó de manera despectiva las palabras que se encontraban bordadas en el peluche.

Mi rostro se puso rojo tanto como por la ira, como por la vergüenza.

Si tan solo supiera que Marie fue la inventora de todo eso.

Mamá se quedó sabiamente en silencio, disfrutando del show entre los dos.

La rabia inundó mi sistema.

—¿Y qué? Por lo menos no sale corriendo cada vez que mencionan el nombre de Luke —le dije golpeando uno de mis dedos contra su pecho—, es como cuando a un ratón le dices la palabra gato. Tú no lo harías mejor que él.

Klaus estrechó sus ojos, acercándose tanto a mí que tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro.

Oh, eso lo había molestado.

—Créeme, Caroline, yo sí sé hacer _muchas _cosas mejor que él —respondió ahora furioso y con el rostro a dos centímetros del mío—. Para empezar sé cómo se debe besar a una chica. Tu Chocolino no sabía siquiera en dónde poner las manos, mucho menos cómo mover su lengua dentro de tu boca. Tuve que detenerlo antes de avergonzarse a él mismo, y avergonzar a toda la raza masculina.

Tragué saliva.

Le di miradas disimuladas a mi madre quien aún seguía parada cerca, observándonos con atención; con la misma con la que observabas un partido de tenis.

No podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esto frente a ella.

Un calor abrazador inundó mis mejillas.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema —murmuré, no podía ni formar palabras coherentes—, eres todo un experto en el tema. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Nunca he sabido que ser experto en algo sea malo. Quizás este experto pueda transmitirte algo de sabiduría antes de que llames a ese tipo, Chocozilla, un maestro en el arte de la seducción. Porque te lo digo, el simple hecho de untarse chocolate en el pecho no lo hace más apetecible. Lo hace un bobo que necesita de todos los medios posibles para llamar la atención.

De repente él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. No me dejaba respirar.

—No sigas diciendo esas cosas —dije perdiendo todo el poder en mi voz.

Klaus me tomó de los hombros y me acercó aún más a su lado (si es que eso era posible, su cadera chocaba con la mía).

—Yo no necesito de trucos baratos para impresionar a una chica —habló en mi oído—. Tampoco necesito ayuda de osos de peluche para reclamarla como mía... Simplemente se lo digo y punto.

Mis rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, toda la armadura que cargaba parecía aflojarse ante las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejó ir.

En un movimiento arrebatado pegó mi frente contra la suya, y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Un huracán se estaba formando en su interior, y en el mío se desataba un tornado.

—Y si quiero besarte, Caroline —susurró contra mis labios—, no espero a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Simplemente me lanzo.

Lo vi acercar su boca a la mía, mi corazón se detuvo esperando por ese momento.

Mis labios quemaban por tocar los suyos... pero justo antes de que ambos pudiéramos siquiera parpadear, escuché claramente que se aclaraban la garganta.

Me entró instantáneamente el pánico.

¿Era Marie? ¿Ella nos había visto?

Entonces recordé que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi madre, vi su silueta parqueada frente a nosotros. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Me separé inmediatamente de Klaus. Estaba tan avergonzada que no fui capaz de despegar la vista del suelo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

¿En verdad iba a besarme?

—Ya veo que no estás tan mal de amores después de todo —dijo mamá con cierta diversión en su tono. Ya podía imaginarme su boca naranja frunciéndose para evitar sonreír.

Quise que el suelo se partiera y me absorbiera viva. Pero como siempre, esperar a que esa clase de milagros sucedieran era algo imposible. Tan imposibles como lograr que Klaus me bese.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —anunció mi madre—. Espero que no se maten entre ustedes... o terminen besuqueándose en los cojines de mi sala.

Mamá salió hacia la puerta de la cocina, determinada a no voltear a ver atrás.

Mi rostro ardía en caliente.

—Klaus, yo... Lo siento. No debí haberte provocado. Fue mi culpa.

Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos, pero él estaba ido viendo hacia la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunté.

—¿Ganaste el primer lugar en "El trasero de bebé más lindo"?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? —él señaló hacia la pared que observaba con atención.

Allí colgaba un título en el que se leía: _Primer lugar al trasero de bebé más lindo_.

No podía creer que mamá aún conservara eso.

—A mi mamá le gustaba inscribirme en muchos concursos cuando era niña —expliqué—. Al ganador le daban una dotación de comida para perros y cupones de descuento en el supermercado.

—¿Tenían perros?

—No. Pero mamá era muy ingeniosa y siempre lograba intercambiar el concentrado por pescado.

Traté de apartarlo del vergonzoso pedazo de mi pasado, pero Klaus era obstinado y continuó viéndolo con atención.

—Me gustaría confirmar si el trasero más lindo sigue siéndolo —dijo mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez en tus sueños.

Oh, habíamos regresado a las habituales bromas. Menos mal.

Me aparté de él, e iba a sentarme en uno de los cojines de la sala, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que perdiera mi objetivo y que mi trasero golpeara el suelo en su lugar.

Mamá salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—A que no sabes quién viene a verte—chilló emocionada.

Detrás de ella había alguien más pero gracias a la larga y enorme túnica que estaba usando mamá no pude ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando ella se hizo a un lado jamás pensé en volver a ver a esa persona en toda mi vida.

Todavía recordaba lo último que le había dicho antes de la graduación:

"Lo siento pero yo no estoy atraída hacia ti de esa forma. Debemos terminar."

—¡Care! —dijo él.

—¿Tyler?

Lo que me faltaba... ver a mi ex novio justo en este momento.

Fantástico.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	6. Chapter 5 Caroline, Mirame

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**Caroline, mírame"**

In-cre-i-ble.

Solo con esa palabra podía definir esto, y por _esto _me refería a toda la situación incómoda que se estaba dando en la cena, en casa de mi madre.

Ella había insistido en que nos quedáramos a comer, incluso prometió hacer mi comida favorita. Klaus aceptó inmediatamente... Tyler también.

Nos encontrábamos en el área en donde antes era el comedor, ahora, en su lugar, había una pequeña mesa de madera con una bola de cristal en el centro que aún conservaba su etiqueta de "Hecho en China" pegada en la base.

Rodé los ojos y traté de no sudar ante la mirada de "por favor átame y lléname con jalea de fresa" que me lanzaba Tyler.

Había olvidado lo atractivo que podía verse en pantalones simples y en sus camisetas tipo polo. Él tenía estos ojos negros enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas que combinaban con su cabello negro.

No era tan alto como Klaus pero definitivamente tenía una belleza natural.

—Tomé un nuevo curso en internet —habló mamá para rellenar el incómodo silencio que se extendía en la habitación, nadie hablaba, pero a la vez todos decíamos algo con la mirada—. Oficialmente estoy capacitada para preparar el elixir del amor.

_Ay no otra vez._

Ella ya lo había intentado hace un par de meses atrás, haciendo que yo lo probara. La única sensación parecida al amor que percibí fue un malestar estomacal. Resultó ser un potente laxante que me mantuvo metida todo el día en el baño. Digamos que no fue una experiencia que querría volver a repetir.

—Preparé un poco esta mañana. Quiero que sean los primeros en probarlo.

—Con eso, ella salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejándome sola con dos tipos que, por alguna extraña razón, querían matarse entre ellos.

—Y cuéntame, Care, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Tyler.

Vaya, fue directo al grano.

Me llevé a la boca un poco del puré de papa de mi plato, y evité verlo a los ojos.

Antes de poder responder, Klaus ya estaba respondiendo por mí:

—Ella ya está tomada, amigo.

Tyler amplió los ojos.

—Entonces ustedes dos son... —nos señaló a Klaus y a mí.

—¡No! —negué inmediatamente.

—Caroline sale con Chocoboy. Aparentemente le gustan envueltos en chocolate.

Le di un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

A Marcus apenas y lo había conocido durante unos treinta minutos. Klaus seguía insistiendo en molestarme con él y no entendía por qué.

—No, no estoy saliendo con nadie —dije esta última frase mirando de soslayo hacia Klaus.

Vocalicé un cállate.

—Oh, qué bien. Yo tampoco estoy viendo a alguien —habló Tyler—. Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo este sábado...

—Ella ya tiene ocupado ese día —dijo Klaus tensando la mandíbula.

Lo miré confundida.

—En realidad...

—Saldrá conmigo —me cortó él. Sus ojos verdes me perforaron con una advertencia—. Estaba a punto de decirte, conseguí boletos para ver a una banda en vivo, se llama Ósmosis.

Estaba perpleja. Mi boca completamente abierta mientras trataba de entender a este ser tan complejo como lo era Klaus. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

Tuve que reprimir los aleteos de las condenadas mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Miré disimuladamente a Tyler, su expresión era dura.

—Ahh... ¿Va a ir también Marie? —pregunté. Inmediatamente el rostro de Klaus se transformó, era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

Suspiró, y se hundió en su asiento.

—Sí —dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Todas las mariposas que sentía en mi interior murieron.

—¿Qué tal si nos acompañas? —hablé esta vez para Tyler.

No veía nada malo en invitarlo entonces.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa brillante y vi cómo sus ojos estudiaban detalladamente mis labios.

Las mariposas volvieron.

—Aquí está —interrumpió mamá, entrando de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto, trayendo consigo tres vasos llenos con un líquido rosa—: Elixir del amor. Garantiza que la primer persona que veas después de beberlo se enamore perdidamente de ti.

Obviamente no creía en ninguna de esas tonterías; mamá se volvió psíquica gracias a una página web y a un curso de cómo leer la mano en un día.

Aún no entendía cómo es que conseguía clientes. Sus predicciones nunca eran acertadas... por lo menos no las mías (o las de papá).

Me deshipnoticé de mis pensamientos al ver a Tyler y a Klaus coger rápidamente los vasos con la bebida rosada y sorberla de un solo trago.

Me quedé esperando ansiosamente para verlos correr en dirección al baño, pero en su lugar parecían disfrutar del sabor.

—Y tú, pastelito, ¿no quieres probar un poco? —Mamá sostuvo el vaso para mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero que resulte como la vez pasada —admití.

—Oh, esa fue mi culpa, había leído mal la receta. Prueba este, me quedó mejor.

—Sabe a ponche de frutas —dijo Klaus relamiéndose la comisura de los labios. Me perdí en ese simple gesto.

—¿Y cuándo sentirá la persona esos efectos para enamorarse de mí? —dijo

Tyler, viéndome fijamente.

Aparté la mirada.

—Mmm... El elixir hace efecto en diez minutos después de haberlo probado.

—Más vale que no parpadees en mi dirección —amenazó Klaus a Tyler—. Si comienzo a delirar con que tienes lindo cabello te voy a colgar de tus calzoncillos. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Tyler de mal humor.

Ambos se dieron la espalda como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

Ufff... Hombres. Digo, niños.

—No funciona así —intervino mi madre—, solo sirve cuando en verdad te interesa la otra persona, la que quieres que se enamore de ti. Obviamente ninguno de los dos se interesa mutuamente. Ninguno corre peligro.

—Ni siquiera yo —balbuceé sin pensar.

Cuando alcé la vista, tres pares de ojos estaban viéndome atentamente: mamá, Klaus y Tyler.

¿Por qué me miraban tanto?

¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Tenía apio entre los dientes? ¿Un barrito en la cara?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a probar mi elixir especial? —preguntó mamá de manera indignada.

Los tres pares de ojos seguían comiéndome con la vista.

—Te dije que esta vez utilicé una receta distinta, no tendrás que correr directo al baño —continuó hablando ella.

—¡Mamá! No puedo creer que dijeras esto frente a alguien que no sea papá —la regañé.

Miré en dirección hacia Klaus, una sonrisa perezosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Solo un poco? —acercó el vaso hacia mí—, necesito saber si quedó perfecto.

Enojada tomé el vaso, derramando una parte del jugo en la mesa. Bebí un sorbo y antes de darme cuenta ya lo había acabado todo.

De hecho no sabía tan mal. Por lo menos esta vez no sentía el toque de alquitrán que sentí la vez pasada.

—Sabe bien —admití—, ¿contenta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Vuelvo en un rato. Ustedes chicos se quedan solos —dijo ella y salió en dirección a la cocina.

—Caroline, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó inmediatamente Tyler—, ¿a solas?

Miré de reojo hacia Klaus, él enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No he terminado de comer —balbuceó llevándose un trozo de tomate a la boca—. Yo no me voy de aquí.

—Bueno, los que nos vamos somos nosotros —le dije.

Comencé a levantarme de mi asiento pero una mano sujetó con fuerza la mía.

Klaus me regresó de nuevo a mi lugar. Mi trasero golpeó la silla haciendo un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué…?

—Caroline tampoco ha terminado su comida —dijo simplemente, reteniendo mi mano para que no me moviera.

—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuré—, ahora suéltame.

Él levantó su tenedor y lo ensartó en un pedazo de carne, estaba ignorándome.

—Es bueno que comas algo —habló para mí—. Si tienen que hablar no veo el motivo para no hacerlo aquí. Prometo cerrar los ojos cuando comiencen con las cursilerías y las escenas melosas de quiero—volver—contigo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

—Hablaremos afuera. —Intenté levantarme nuevamente. Klaus puso resistencia.

Lo apreté de la mano (algo que jamás había hecho), él alzó la vista y le supliqué con la mirada que me dejara ir.

Esta vez cedió sin protestas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Tyler una vez que logramos salir al patio trasero de la casa.

—No tengo idea. Él es algo sobreprotector.

—Si vuelve a tocarte de esa manera juro que le voy a partir los dientes.

—Pues deberías estar tranquilo. Él ya tiene novia —aunque Marie no era técnicamente una novia. Era más bien… mmm. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Fue interesante volver a verte —dijo Tyler después de haberse serenado, metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—, espero que lo que sea que haya interferido entre nosotros no vuelva a repetirse. Te extrañé, Care.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío.

Las jodidas mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estómago, retorciéndolo a su gusto.

—También fue bueno verte, Tyler. No te lo dije antes pero quiero disculparme por la manera tan grosera en la que acabó todo entre nosotros.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con esos bellos ojosnegros.

¿Por qué siquiera había terminado con él? Era atractivo... no como esos inalcanzables modelos rusos de ropa interior, pero sí atractivo como chico normal y accesible.

—No necesitas disculparte —susurró él cerca de mi boca—. Respeto que necesitaras tu espacio. Ahora quiero recuperarte.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura. Estábamos tan cerca que si quería besarme solo tenía que fruncir un poco los labios.

—Tyler, yo... es complicado justo ahora.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y ese sujeto de allá, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.

Necesitaba aclararle que nada sucedía con Klaus, pero yo misma sabía que eso era estar engañándolo y engañándome a mí misma.

En su lugar dejé que Tyler me estrechara más a su cuerpo.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso lento que reavivó viejas chispas de fuego que estaban apagadas.

Esta vez él no estaba salivando en mi boca, era como si hubiera pasado practicando para llegar a este momento. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, inmediatamente sus labios buscaron los míos de forma ávida.

Antes de poder llegar a profundizar las cosas, un fuerte ruido hizo que me apartara de Tyler.

Alguien había azotado fuertemente la puerta.

Siguiendo hacia la fuente de ese ruido se encontraba Klaus con una expresión estoica en el rostro.

—Ups. Lamento interrumpir —dijo él sin demostrar una sola gota de remordimiento.

Yo aún respiraba de manera entrecortada debido al beso.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Klaus.

—¿No tenías que irte? —escupió él hacia Tyler—. Ya es de noche, es peligroso caminar solo y sin protección.

¿Qué rayos hacía?

—Klaus, no...

—No te preocupes, Caroline —me detuvo Tyler— de todas formas ya tenía que marcharme. Te veré el sábado.

Se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida chocó contra el hombro de Klaus.

—¿Qué te sucede? —grité cuando Tyler se fue por completo—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No me agrada él.

Resoplé.

—Pues a mí no me interesa lo que pienses de Tyler, es a mí a quien tiene que gustar, no a ti.

Empecé a caminar lejos de él pero ni siquiera pude dar un paso porque me sujetó rápidamente del brazo, girándome hacia él.

—A ti más que a nadie te conviene saber lo que opino de ese tipo. ¿No se supone que es tu ex novio? Entonces deberías recordar el por qué lo dejaste.

—Eso, Klaus, no es de tu incumbencia.

Intenté zafar mi brazo pero él no cedía.

—Dime por qué lo dejaste —me exigió—, ¿te sigue gustando?

Me rehusé a responderle.

Evité todo contacto de sus ojos con los míos.

—Caroline, mírame.

Agaché aun más la cabeza. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?

—Caroline... —sus largos dedos presionaron mi brazo—. ¿Piensas volver con él?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El agarre hacia mi brazo se detuvo, en su lugar él me tomó de la barbilla. Mis ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

—No quiero que salgas con él.

—¿Celoso? —bromeé.

Lo vi abrir la boca para responder pero antes de llegar a decir cualquier cosa, su celular comenzó a reproducir la canción de Toxic de Britney Spears.

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

Los dos nos congelamos en donde estábamos; Marie le había puesto esa canción como identificador para cuando ella lo llamara.

Eso significaba que Marie lo estaba llamando justo ahora.

Grandioso.

Vi la lucha interna que tuvo Klaus en si debía responder o no.

Le facilité esa decisión alejándome de su agarre.

—Contéstale a Marie, sabes lo mucho que se enoja cuando la ignoras —dije antes de correr en dirección al interior de la casa.

Lo escuché hablar minutos después.

Quedó en verse con Marie esa misma noche.

Solo podía decir que tenía dos cosas claras desde ahora:

1) El elixir del amor que preparó mamá no servía: miré a Klaus a los ojos por más de diez minutos y obviamente él no se enamoró de mí.

2) Yo no podía tener nada con él. Ni en mis sueños más alocados. Era demasiado complicado llegar a gustarle a una persona así.

Además de que resultaría doloroso enamorarse de Klaus Mikaelson: él ya estaba en una relación complicada, y precisamente esa relación era con mi prima.

—Te quiero ver el sábado —escuché que le susurraba a Marie.

Suspiré.

Oh, sí. El sábado será un día sensacional para una cita doble.

Él con Marie, y yo con Tyler.

¡Yupi!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	7. Chapter 6 Nena

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 6 **

"**Nena"**

—Yo creo que Klaus está celoso —dijo Bonnie cuando le conté sobre mi pasada noche en casa de mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño ante su observación y le lancé un puñado de papas fritas al rostro.

Ella respondió lanzándome algunas también.

—Él no tiene ningún motivo o razón para ponerse así —le dije.

Bonnie rodó los ojos.

—Já, enamorados. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de la atracción entre los dos, menos ellos —dijo, exasperada.

—¿Yo, enamorada de Klaus?

—Por favor, Care, es tan obvio.

—Es cierto —la secundó Liv, la chica gótica que tomaba los turnos de cajera por la tarde. Ella llevaba su maquillaje oscuro al extremo: su boca estaba pintada de negro, sus uñas tenían pequeñas calaveras plateadas que hacían juego con sus accesorios, su piel se encontraba pintada de blanco cadáver y tenía un tatuaje en el brazo de una mano mostrando el dedo medio que decía: ¿Te parezco dulce ahora?—. No hablas de otra cosa más que de él.

—Cariño, reconozco el amor cuando lo veo —opinó también Kelly—, recuerdo cuando estuve casada hace doce años... —suspiró teatralmente—. Fue una pesadilla. Por eso te digo que tienes que aprovechar y sacarle el jugo a tu juventud. Acuéstate con tantos hombres como puedas, no vaya a ser que después descubras que tienes cincuenta y que tu piel está arrugada hasta por las zonas bajas...

—Ok, demasiada información —la detuve.

—Muchachas, muchachas. Por favor, dejen de hablar —nos regañó Tony.

Supuestamente estábamos en medio de una reunión de trabajo, discutiendo sobre el nuevo aditivo al menú: una hamburguesa de pollo con extra chile picante, cortesía de los ejecutivos de alto rango.

—Les voy a pasar algunas muestras para la degustación —nos dijo él—, yo en lo personal ya comí tres de ellas. Las van a disfrutar.

Ray, el único chico que trabajaba en el restaurante, nos pasó las hamburguesas envueltas en un papel marrón mientras que Tony tomaba asiento y comenzaba a devorar otra.

—Escuché que tú y tu ex novio saldrían este sábado —mencionó Ray cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

Él andaba como por los quince años; era de piel canela y en su rostro empezaban a aparecer pequeñas manchas dignas de la pubertad.

—Las noticias aquí vuelan rápido —murmuré.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es verdad?

—No del todo —dijo alguien a mis espaldas—, también saldrá conmigo.

Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo, ya sabía que se trataba de Klaus. ¿Cómo rayos pudo entrar al restaurante si se suponía que estaba cerrado?

Ray amplió los ojos enormemente, luego se escabulló como rata cobarde.

Klaus arrastró una silla a mi lado y tomó algunas de las papas fritas que tenía en mi plato.

Instantáneamente sentí a más de cuatro pares de pies chocando contra los míos por debajo de la mesa, como diciendo: ¿Veees?

—Oye, aun no he terminado de comerlas —protesté, ignorando todas las miradas de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Klaus parpadeó en mi dirección y continuó comiendo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Llevaba cada papa a su seductora boca con un movimiento en la muñeca que... Simplemente era hipnótico verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando recordé que no se deben ver a las personas fija e indiscretamente como si fueran una clase de postre para devorar—. Esta es una reunión de trabajo y tú no trabajas en este lugar... —

Klaus se levantó momentáneamente de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Tony.

—¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me contraten? —gritó él.

Tony despegó la vista de su hamburguesa y frunció el ceño hacia Klaus.

—No estamos empleando a nadie...

—Lo haré gratis.

—¡Contratado! —sonrió Tony, elevando sus regordetas mejillas.

—Listo, ahora trabajo aquí —anunció triunfalmente, agarrando más de mis papitas—. No puedes correrme.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

—¿Es que no tienes un trabajo real? Ni siquiera sé de qué te ganas la vida.

—Me gano la vida limpiando parabrisas de autos en los semáforos —hizo una pausa para embadurnar una papa con Ketchup—, y estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, estoy también porque vine a verte.

¿Vino a verme?

Miré de soslayo a Bonnie quien se hacía la que no estaba escuchando nada... al igual que el resto de las que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué, qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué, qué?

—¿Para qué, qué, de qué?

—¡Klaus!

—¿Caroline?

—¡Ya, los dos! —nos detuvo Liv—. Van a hacer que la vena de mi frente cobre vida y mute en un zombi.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, solo se me ocurrió reírme.

Klaus hacía lo posible por no imitarme pero cedió al instante.

Las esquinas de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba y en un segundo los dos reíamos como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

Liv nos lanzó miradas que harían a un cubito de hielo derretirse.

—Infantes —nos regañó.

—Déjalos ser —bromeó Kelly—, si yo tuviera su edad ya hubiera echado al chico sobre la mesa y lo desnudaría lentamente.

—Iuuggg —chillé—. Kelly, eso es asqueroso.

Aunque de alguna forma no se me dificultaba imaginarme a Klaus con menos ropa de la que usaba... De verdad quería ver qué decía el tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé tonteando por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Klaus se me quedó viendo fijamente y con una ceja elevada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Oh no, ¿acaso estaba babeando? ¿o ahora él podía leer mentes y ver los sucios pensamientos que daban vuelta en mi cabeza?

—Me estabas imaginando desnudo, ¿verdad? —dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ya quisieras... — .Dios, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Bueno, soy de los que no les gusta dejar nada a la imaginación.

Se puso de pie y repentinamente se paró sobre la silla en la que se sentaba; inmediatamente todos en la habitación se le quedaron viendo.

Tony detuvo su mano en el aire justo cuando se llevaba una segunda hamburguesa a la boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, nerviosa. Miré las reacciones de mis compañeras pero ellas estaban embobadas, viéndolo.

—¿Alguien puede poner algo de música? —dijo él. Al instante Ray salió disparado hacia la oficina de Tony y segundos después sonaba por los parlantes una canción popular y conocida de Maroon 5.

—Moves like Jagger, qué oportuno —balbuceó Klaus.

¿Por qué parecía ser la única que no sabía qué estaba pasando aquí?

Comprendí finalmente sus motivos cuando vi cómo se paró sobre la mesa en la que comíamos; Kelly se apresuró a quitar todos los platos y cualquier posible obstáculo para dejarle el camino libre.

_Nooooooo. Él iba... Él iba a..._

Klaus comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Fue juguetón y bromista, pero una vez que fijó sus ojos en los míos, vi que se tomaba esto más en serio.

Pronto empezó a desabotonarse la camisa... botón por botón mientras seguía bailando.

_Noooo..._

Finalmente se quitó la camisa por completo.

Todas las chicas presentes (más Ray) se quedaron viéndolo hipnotizadas.

Él tenía una piel increíblemente tersa; en su hombro izquierdo se miraba un tatuaje de patrones geométricos estrechos, junto con intrincadas líneas delgadas. Parecían ¿raíces? Que se perdían y se conectaban con otro tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver sus músculos.

Tenía otro en su pecho, una frase en letras cursivas que ni siquiera se podía leer bien.

Luego se dio la vuelta, girando sobre su eje, me dio la vista a más tatuajes en la espalda, todos en negro, nada de color.

—¡De eso estoy hablando! —gritó Kelly. Ella comenzó a desabrocharse el delantal y una vez fuera, lo agitó en el aire, como vaquera girando el lazo —.

Necesitábamos algo de acción por aquí. ¡Vamos, cariño. Quiero ver más piel!

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Tony ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba rojo y las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban untadas con mostaza.

—¡Oigan, esto no es un club nocturno! —gritó él.

—¿Cuánto quieres para que lo sea? —devolvió Klaus sin dejar de bailar.

Tony amplió los ojos y se relamió los labios.

—No quiero nada.

De igual forma Klaus le lanzó un pequeño rollo de billetes que se sacó de la billetera del pantalón.

Tony se quedó callado y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cuánto dinero tenía Klaus? Ahora más que nunca quería saber en qué trabajaba.

Llevaba cinco meses de conocerlo y parecía como si en realidad no supiera nada de su vida.

Él regresó a la labor de desabrochar sus pantalones. Kelly y Gloria, otra de las chicas que freía las papas, depositaron billetes en los bolsillos de Klaus.

Resoplé.

Mi rostro quemó en caliente cuando él me miró y me lanzó su camisa perfumada al rostro.

—Solo para ti, nena —me dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Eso bastó para ponerme como pudín regado en el suelo.

—Oh, esto se va a poner bueno —sonrió Bonnie mientras miraba entre Klaus y yo.

—Juro que si hubiera elegido algo de Slipknot ya me le hubiera lanzando encima —masculló Liv.

Me quedé estupefacta.

Klaus me hacía señales con la mano para que lo acompañara sobre la mesa. En mi lugar, fue Kelly la que se unió.

Ella comenzó a hacer el baile del caballo, la mesa crujía un poco cada vez que saltaba y movía su cadera recién sometida a cirugía ortopédica.

—Caroline, sube tu trasero aquí —gritó Klaus para hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de las chicas que bailaban alrededor.

Negué con la cabeza.

Paró de bailar, viéndome con la típica mirada que ponía cuando algo no salía como a él le gustaba.

Rápidamente bajó de un salto de la mesa y me agarró de la cintura.

—Sube o te subo —me amenazó.

—¿Qué...? Tú no me mandas.

—Bien. Será por las malas.

Me apretó fuertemente y me encaramó a su hombro; su mano derecha sostenía mis piernas.

—¡Klaus, bájame! —golpeé su espalda.

Pensé que iba a llevarme hacia la mesa para obligarme a bailar, pero vi que se desviaba hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé, comencé a golpear una vez más su desnuda espalda.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver parte de su tatuaje, intenté leer lo que decía pero Klaus caminaba rápido y me mareaba. Pronto nos encontramos fuera, nadie se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos ido.

—¡Klaus! —lo golpeé nuevamente.

—Cálmate. Solo quiero mostrarte mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Los semáforos, en donde limpias parabrisas? —soné sarcástica.

—Exacto.

—Klaus, bájame. Estás sin camisa y la gente nos mira raro. Bájame antes de que diga que me estás secuestrando.

—¡La estoy secuestrando! —gritó en medio de las calles. Jodido desgraciado—. ¿Ahora ves que a la gente no le importa? Además, tú tienes mi camisa.

—¿Qué?

—La tienes justo en tus manos...

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos y... sip, tenía agarrada la camisa de Klaus.

_¿Cómo...?_

La solté inmediatamente.

—Ahora, eso fue maleducado —dijo, tratando de agacharse para recogerla.

Aproveché a zafarme de su agarre, separándome de sus brazos y poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Me puse en pie temblorosamente y, gracias a un mal paso, caí sobre mi trasero.

Klaus comenzó a reír, luego me tomó de la cintura para levantarme.

—Caroline, solo sígueme. Quiero mostrarte lo que hago... —dijo él.

—¡Caroline! —llamó de repente una familiar voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrar a la mamá de Marie viéndome de forma desaprobadora.

Tragué saliva y me forcé a sonreírle a la mujer de cabello corto color naranja y de figura regordeta.

—¡Tía Charlotte! —chillé sorprendida. Ella no dejaba de fruncir el ceño en dirección a Klaus.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que él aún me tenía agarrada de la cintura... y que continuaba sin camiseta.

Me separé inmediatamente.

Klaus no conocía a mi tía, o a cualquiera de la familia de Marie, porque ella ya les había presentado a Luke como novio oficial.

—Tu madre me llamó el otro día. Deberías visitarla —me regañó—, es una mujer débil y sensiblera. La pobre pasa por su crisis de la mediana edad y tú aquí... Coqueteando.

Dijo esta última palabra como si fuera lo más asqueroso que pudo haber salido de su boca. Disimulé mi malestar debido a su comentario y forcé aun más mi sonrisa.

—Ya la fui a ver. Ayer precisamente.

—Hmmjum.

Ella examinaba a Klaus con ojo de águila.

¿Coqueteando? ¿De verdad pensó que yo estaba coqueteando?

De pronto, una pelirroja de cuerpo curvilíneo se giró en la esquina y se detuvo en seco al vernos.

Era Marie.

Pánico se instaló en sus ojos azules al recorrer con la vista a un Klaus de pecho descubierto, a su madre y a mí.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia nosotros y se aclaró la garganta.

—Care —asintió con la cabeza—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a Klaus; simulaba que no lo conocía.

—Salí del trabajo temprano —dije tratando de agarrar valor.

—¿Y él es...? —habló mi tía.

—Klaus —respondió él a su pregunta. Lo podía ver en sus ojos: estaba furioso.

Apostaba a que se sentía verdaderamente molesto con Marie por su fría indiferencia, pero desde un principio él estuvo de acuerdo en mantener su relación secreta.

Klaus extendió su mano para estrechar la de mi tía, pero ella dudó en sí debería o no. Hizo una mueca y finalmente intercambiaron saludos.

—¿Y cómo conoces a Caroline? —lanzó ella.

Su tono era de puro desdén.

—Porque... —Marie se puso alerta y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, haciéndole señas a Klaus para que no mencionara que ambos se conocían— ella es mi novia.

¿Qué... qué?

Palidecí al instante, amplié mis ojos y volteé a verlo de forma incrédula.

—¿Caroline tiene novio? —dijo mi tía. Pocas cosas la sorprendían y esta era una de esas—. Ella no me ha dicho nada.

Tragué saliva.

—Es que ni yo misma lo sabía —golpeé con mi pie la pierna de Klaus.

Él sonrió descaradamente.

Idiota.

—Justo hoy se lo iba a preguntar —dijo, se giró hacia mí, y noté detalladamente otra porción de uno de sus tatuajes en la nuca—. Caroline, nena, ¿entonces? ¿Eres mi novia o ya no quieres serlo?

Me obligué a no estallar en rabia.

—Pero... Pero, ella ya tiene novio —habló Marie. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira—, ¿qué pasó con ese chico que estuvo la otra noche en el departamento? Hasta usaron una fuente de chocolate.

La iba a matar.

Sip, la mataría.

—Eso fue romance de una sola noche —se bufó Klaus—. Me aseguré de que no volviera a ver al tipo.

Mi rostro estaba rojo.

—¿Y qué sucede con tu ex novio? —continuó Marie—, ayer me dijiste que lo viste nuevamente, ¡que lo besaste!

No podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación frente a mi tía, en medio de la calle... cerca de un Motel llamado El Paso, con Klaus sin camiseta y con el botón de sus pantalones desabrochado.

—Oh, eso fue un breve desliz. A cualquiera puede ocurrirle —dijo él respondiendo por mí—. Ya lo superamos, ¿no es así, nena?

Por más enojada que estaba con él, no pude evitar ablandarme un poco cuando me llamó nena.

Se sentía bien escucharlo decir que yo era su nena. Neeeenaaaa.

NENA.

—Ah... Interesante —se limitó a decir mi tía—. Marie, debemos irnos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y caminó sin despedirse.

Marie me advirtió con la mirada que tendríamos una conversación más tarde, y luego se echó a correr detrás de su madre.

—Por cierto —mi tía devolvió sus pasos, viendo a Klaus por un breve instante y luego regresó su mirada hacia mí—, esta noche pasaré un rato por el departamento. Espero encontrarlo limpio y pulcro.

Se giró y caminó sacando su voluptuosa retaguardia hacia atrás.

Después de verlas a ambas girar por en la siguiente cuadra, Klaus habló:

—¿Soy yo, o ella camina como si tuviera un palo de golf atravesado en el trasero?

—Siempre pensé que era más bien un bate de béisbol.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, solo eso bastó para que desatáramos la risa loca.

Después de un minuto, le di un manotazo en el hombro. Fuerte.

—Auuu —se quejó.

—Eso fue por decir que era tu novia.

Volví a darle otro manotazo en el mismo lugar.

—Y eso fue por cargarme a la fuerza cuando te pedí que me bajaras.

Iba a propinarle un tercer golpe por haber pedido trabajo a Tony y haber puesto a bailar a todos los empleados, pero él me detuvo, sujetándome de la muñeca.

—Esto es por haberme ayudado a esconderme todas esas veces en tu cuarto —imitó él, en vez de golpearme, me besó en la frente.

—Esto es por hacerme llorar de la risa —me atrajo para besar mi mejilla.

—Esto es por cubrir a Marie y echarte la culpa por Chocolator. Sé que fue la aventura de una noche de ella.

Klaus besó mi otra mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me tomó de los hombros y me miró de forma determinada.

—Y esto es por retarme a cada minuto del día; por ser tan terca y bipolar. En un minuto te ríes y al siguiente estás golpeándome en el hombro.

Oh no, ¿qué rayos iba a besar ahora?

Acercó sus labios a los míos, los presionó hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta:

¡Klaus estaba besándome en la boca!

Me quedé estática y en shock por unos segundos, pero rápidamente cerré los ojos y respondí a su beso.

Era eléctrico. Recargado. Su boca se movía con elegancia en contra de la mía.

Sentí su mano derecha bajar hacia mi cintura mientras que la otra hacía su camino hacia mi nuca y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y en lo único que podía pensar era que él me convertía en pudín.

Se separó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, instantáneamente me hizo falta el calor corporal que me ofrecía.

Bizqueé solo para ver que comenzaba a ponerse su camisa de botones.

Me sentí como Bambi aprendiendo cómo caminar: desorientada.

—Hasta pronto Caroline. Te veré el sábado —dijo.

Lo vi caminar, alejándose de mí.

Tuve que obligarme a no salir corriendo detrás de él y suplicarle para que me besara de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí, parada como una imbécil y en estado de shock.

Mierda: Klaus me había besado.

Doble mierda: él supo todo el tiempo lo de Marcus.

Triple mierda: lo iba a ver el sábado... junto con Tyler.

Esto era demasiado que procesar para el pobre cerebro de una cajera que ganaba veinte dólares semanales.

Demasiado por comprender en mi estado pudín.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! **


	8. Chapter 7 Bambi

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 7"**

"**Bambi"**

Pudín, pudín, pudín, pudín...

—¿Care? ¿Tierra llamando a Caroline? —Marie chasqueó los dedos frente a mí.

Ella tenía un recogedor en una mano, y en la otra una escoba. La tía Charlotte no tardaría en llegar a inspeccionar el departamento.

Despegué la vista de mi tarea de limpiar las ventanas y, avergonzada, miré hacia el suelo.

—Aun no me has contado por qué Klaus y tú estaban juntos hoy en la tarde —me reclamó ella.

Regresé a mi actividad de rociar las ventanas con Windex y luego limpiar la superficie con una tela delgada.

No debo hablar del beso... No debo hablar del beso.

—Ya te dije. Tony lo contrató y luego me mandó a que lo acompañara a hacer algunas diligencias —mentí.

—¿Por qué Klaus pediría trabajo allí? Si me hubiera dicho, hago que papá lo ponga en algún puesto de ejecutivo.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y por qué dijo que ustedes dos eran novios? Hubiera bastado con que le dijera a mi mamá que eran amigos.

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

No le digas del beso... Por favor Caroline, mantén tu boca cerrada.

—Lo hizo para darte celos. Creo que últimamente lo tienes descuidado —respondí aún sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón. Es que estos últimos días Marcus me ha tenido ocupada.

No hables del beso, no... Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Marcus? —chillé— ¡Pensé que no volverías a verlo! Creí que tú y tú drama lo habían ahuyentado.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior.

—Él me buscó al siguiente día, me dijo que quería ser parte de mi emocionante vida.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa y ofendida.

¿Cómo era posible que lograra manipular a tantos hombres? ¿Es que acaso todos eran idiotas?

—¿Qué pasa con Luke? —pregunté.

—¿Qué hay con él? Tampoco lo he podido ver, pero es porque anda de viaje...

—Él habló conmigo el otro día.

—¿Por qué de repente todos mis novios hablan contigo últimamente?

No sabría decir qué fue lo que me asustó más; si el hecho de que se enojara conmigo, o el que hubiera dicho en la misma frase esas palabras: "todos mis novios".

—Ya me cansé de esto —dije tirando el pedazo de tela a un lado—, me cansé de cubrirte siempre.

Ella enarcó una ceja, desafiándome.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a correr a contarle a Luke que estoy viendo a Klaus? ¿Vas a contarle a Klaus que estoy viendo a Marcus?

No, él ya lo sabe… de hecho, los dos lo saben.

—Dejar de cubrirte significa que si alguno de tus novios te sorprende con alguien más, yo no voy a mentir por ti. Además me debes un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿De qué? —escupió ella.

—De cuando estabas untando chocolate en Marcus... Insististe en que si te ayudaba, me deberías una grande.

—Eso ya te lo pagué.

Resoplé.

—¿Me quieres explicar cómo? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

—Yo fui quien le marcó a Tyler para que fuera a buscarte en casa de tu madre —dijo de manera triunfal, como si hubiera hecho la caridad del siglo.

Como si se considerara a ella misma la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¡Duh! Estás siempre tan solitaria que pensé que una pequeña ayudadita no haría daño. Y como resultado saldremos todos juntos, ¿no? No fue tan malo después de todo. Además créeme, a Tyler todavía lo vuelves loco. Uno de tus primeros novios nunca se olvida…

—De igual forma no pienso ser más tu tapadera.

—Care, tú y yo sabemos lo mal visto que es una persona soplona.

—Ya dije. No cuentas conmigo para cubrir tus relaciones. ¿Sabes acaso lo mal que me sentí pensando que ahora tu madre cree que yo mantengo a todo un harén en mi cama?

—Por favor, ambas conocemos lo jodida que es mamá. De igual forma ella se hubiera inventado toda una historia solo por verte con Klaus desnudo a mitad de la calle.

—No estaba desnudo —protesté patéticamente.

—Semidesnudo. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacía él sin camisa? —me miró de manera sospechosa.

—Se llenó de salsa. Tuvo que quitársela. —Volví a recoger el paño para limpiar la ventana y me concentré en una mancha imaginaria.

—¿Acaso no es bello? Tiene un torso espectacular. ¿Y le viste el tatuaje de la espalda, ese que tiene abajito?

Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

—No entendí qué decía —dije fallando en no tartamudear.

—Pffftt, ¿qué más va a ser? Por supuesto que mi nombre…

Y eso bastó para que se me bajara la presión y saliera todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

Ósmosis era una banda local que tocaba en un pequeño bar llamado Hipotermia. Aparentemente habían cogido fama y ahora eran bastante conocidos a nivel nacional.

Entre la multitud que hacía fila para entrar al concierto se miraban varios fans usando una camiseta con el logo de la banda.

Me sentía desubicada en mi corto vestido azul y en mis bajas zapatillas grises mientras miraba a muchas chicas en sus cómodos jeans y leggins.

A mi lado se encontraba Marie, usando algo que requería la misma cantidad de tela que un bikini de una pieza.

—¿A qué hora te dijo Tyler que vendría? —me preguntó ella por enésima vez.

Tyler llevaba quince minutos de retraso. En poco tiempo estaríamos dentro del local y no quería que nos fuera a perder.

—Quedamos en vernos a las tres. No sé por qué aún no ha llegado —respondí, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

—Probablemente ordeñar su última vaca lo retrasó —se burló Klaus, sus ojos nunca haciendo contacto con los míos.

—Pues ordeñar vacas es mejor que limpiar parabrisas en los semáforos.

Marie nos miró a ambos, su boca se frunció.

—¿De qué carajo hablan? —preguntó finalmente.

—De nada —dijimos Klaus y yo al mismo tiempo.

Miré de reojo hacia Klaus y noté que él hacía lo mismo conmigo; sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos por un nanosegundo y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente. Desde el día del beso él no había vuelto a verme de la misma manera... ¡Apenas y hacía contacto visual conmigo!

¿Será que yo era una terrible besadora? ¿Tenía, en ese entonces, mal aliento? ¡¿Qué era?!

De todas formas parte de su encanto murió al saber que él, entre todas las personas, le había dedicado su tatuaje a Marie.

La decepción era abrasadora.

—Uff... Lamento el retraso. —Tyler apareció frente a mí, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor debido a la repentina oleada de frío que nos cubrió.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para besar su mejilla. En su lugar, él me tomó de la barbilla y dirigió sus labios a los míos.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa. El beso fue corto pero vigoroso, antes de poder reaccionar, ya estaba separándose de mí.

—Hola —murmuró con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Tragué con fuerza y por más que lo intenté no pude formar ninguna oración coherente.

—Vaaaaya —habló Marie—. Veo que las cosas entre los dos han avanzado mucho.

Tyler le sonrió a mi prima, y luego pasó sus manos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Tomé un poco de distancia, sintiendo cómo la situación iba demasiado rápido entre los dos.

A todo esto, Klaus no parpadeó en mi dirección ni una sola vez.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo el susodicho vagamente—, la gente ya está comenzando a disminuir aquí afuera.

Tomó la mano de Marie y ambos se adelantaron hacia la entrada del bar, dejándonos atrás a Tyler y a mí.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunté casualmente, ignorando la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi sistema al ver la indiferencia de Klaus.

—Resulta que la dirección que me dieron estaba mala. Fui a dar a un bar gay de mala muerte en medio de la nada; pensé que no saldría con vida cuando un tipo llamado Tarzan me reclamó como su pareja al instante de haber entrado.

—¿Qué? Pero si Klaus se encargó de mandarnos la dirección... —Dejé de hablar.

Tyler me dio una mirada significativa.

—Tuve que marcar al número de tu prima. Ella me dio la correcta.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué Klaus haría algo como eso?

Después de unos segundos pregunté:

—¿Tarzan? —traté de reprimir la risa.

—Si —murmuró avergonzado—, lo primero que dijo al verme fue: yo Tarzan, querer primer baile con chico pestañas largas.

Sin poder aguantar más comencé a reír.

Tyler terminó riendo a mi lado también.

—Aunque te diré que con sólo ver el taparrabo que usaba, me llevé una idea de que ese no era el lugar correcto; a menos que la banda se llamara "Soy tu papi" porque extrañamente todos tenían eso bordado en la ropa interior... y allí sí que había muchos en ropa interior.

Volví a reír con ganas, apretando mi estómago que ya comenzaba a doler de tanto carcajearme.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro que fuera un bar, había una temática rara de disfraces de animales —dijo Tyler—. Salí tan rápido como pude.

—Lo siento —mi voz sonaba ya más seria. Traté de no reírme nuevamente pero fue imposible sacar de mi mente la imagen de un tipo vistiendo únicamente un taparrabos—. Está bien, dejaré de reírme. Lo bueno es que ahora ya estás aquí.

Sonreí apretando la mano de Tyler que ahora se aferraba a la mía.

—¿Van a entrar de una buena vez? —gruñó Klaus secamente mientras sostenía la puerta para nosotros.

Sus ojos perforaban a Tyler, como queriendo formar huecos en su cráneo.

Tyler entró primero para ordenarnos algunas bebidas, yo le seguí después.

Klaus sujetó mi brazo mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la gente para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Marie

—¿Qué? —pregunté enojada al ver la forma tan posesiva con la que me agarraba. Ahora sí se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarte a conocer el lugar al que trabajo.

—No te preocupes, paso todos los días por ahí.

—No hablo de los semáforos. Hablo de lo que hago en realidad.

—¿Y qué haces en realidad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero enseñártelo.

.

Sus ojos verdes parecían sinceros. Me sentía muy atraída hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a mí?

—Porque... quiero compartir un pedazo de mi vida contigo. ¿Eso está mal?

Se miraba tan despreocupado y en calma.

—Supongo que no. Somos amigos —me obligué a decir. Si, Caroline, metete en la cabeza: Klaus y tú sólo son AMIGOS.

—Apuesto a que ahora quieres besarme —susurró él poniendo una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Oye, como que se te está haciendo una costumbre pegarme. Te estás volviendo violenta.

—Eso fue por darle una dirección falsa a Tyler. ¿En serio, un bar gay?

—En realidad era un zoológico de contacto para adultos consensuados.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Mmm... Digamos que tu ordeñador hubiera sido una perfecta mascota en ese lugar. Tal vez una vaca…

—¡Deja de decirle ordeñador! —grité. Pero mis gritos fueron absorbidos gracias a un grupo de chicas que chillaban fuertemente al ver que Ósmosis hacía su aparición en el escenario.

Una ola de humo nubló todo el lugar, y el juego de luces estrambóticas comenzó a iluminar a cada miembro de la banda. Un chico de cabello rubio empezó a tocar algunos acordes en su guitarra.

Más gritos se fueron escuchando a medida que iban reconociendo la canción.

Klaus se quedó quieto a mi lado.

Tyler apareció minutos después cargando dos bebidas en sus manos.

Me pasó una y luego me acercó sutilmente a su cuerpo.

—Muuuu —mugió Klaus en mi oído antes de ir a buscar a Marie y pasar los brazos por sus hombros.

Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Me besaba... y luego se iba corriendo a los brazos de Marie; me ignoraba por dos días... y terminaba haciendo bromas conmigo. Él era el completo bipolar.

Estaba seriamente confundida.

Por favor, Caroline, no te empieces a enamorar de Klaus Mikaelson.

Aunque en lo profundo de mi ser sabía que ya era algo tarde para eso.

La presentación de la banda no estuvo tan mala. Incluso me encontré tarareando una de las canciones cuya letra incluía a una chica de pelo violeta, con labios sabor cereza.

Tyler apretó mi mano todo el tiempo.

¿Era normal dejarle hacer eso a tu ex, a uno que babeaba mucho cuando besaba? ¿A uno que ya no era un asco besando?

—¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? —sugirió Marie—, ¿qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo restaurante chino que abrieron hace poco? Tengo antojo de wang tang.

—Oh, la verdad yo esperaba estar un rato a solas con Caroline —dijo Tyler.

Mi estómago se agitó ante la idea; ¿Quería salir realmente con él?

—Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte sin mí—objetó Klaus—, hoy tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Klaus! —gritamos ambas, Marie y yo.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Liz, la madre de Caroline, me pidió mantener un ojo en ella. Yo soy un tipo que cumple su palabra.

Vi a Tyler tensarse y cerrar lentamente sus puños.

Oh no. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Klaus, deja de entrometerte. Caroline ya tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse ella misma —lo regañó mi prima.

—En serio Caroline, no puedes irte a solas con este sujeto —volvió a insistir Klaus. Lanzaba una de sus famosas miradas asesinas hacia mi ex novio—. A menos que yo esté allí presente. Si falto a mi palabra tu mamá es capaz de matarme.

—Si no es ella, entonces voy a ser yo —habló Tyler entre dientes.

—Será mejor irnos —le dije a él, tomando su mano, tratando de alejarnos del bar en donde ya varios se habían marchado después del concierto.

Klaus inmediatamente tomó mi brazo y me empujó a su lado.

Yo estaba más que confundida en ese momento.

—Suéltala —le dijo Tyler, alzándose en su metro ochenta de estatura. Pero con todo, Klaus era más alto que él.

—¿O qué? —esas dos palabras fueron el detonante que provocó que Tyler se abalanzara frente a Klaus, con el puño impulsado hacia su rostro.

Pero antes de que impactara en él, intenté detenerlo; al parecer no fui lo suficientemente rápida ya que el puño de Tyler conectó con mi nariz.

El golpe hizo que diera una vuelta de 180 grados y me doblara a la mitad.

Un dolor intenso atravesó mi nariz y sentí inmediatamente la sangre que brotó hasta colarse en mis labios.

—Mieeeeerr... coles, jueves y viernes... —Dolía tanto que pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

—¡Caroline! ¡Caroline...! —escuché más que ver la desesperación de Klaus revoloteando a mi alrededor.

—Lo... lo siento muchísimo... Care, yo no quería... El golpe no era para ti. No tenías que atravesarte. Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión... —se disculpaba Tyler.

—Apártate, idiota —ordenó Klaus. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y de mi espalda doblada—. Camina, te llevaré a los baños.

Me empujó hacia su cuerpo y caminó esquivando a las personas que aún permanecían en el bar esperando felicitar a la banda personalmente.

Yo iba con la cabeza agachada y con mi mano tratando de contener la hemorragia.

—Entra aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres.

Les gritó a unos cuantos chicos para que desalojaran el lugar, y una vez dentro, me tomó de la cintura y me subió al mueble del lavamanos.

—Cabeza hacia atrás —murmuró mientras abría la llave del agua y comenzó a mojar unas cuantas hojas de papel de baño.

—Duele —me quejé. Sentía que si intentaba respirar por la nariz me iba a doler aún más.

—Sostén esto —dijo él poniendo uno de los paños en mi nariz rota.

La sangre tenía un sabor extraño.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico de pelo largo entró corriendo, iba deslizando su bragueta en dirección a uno de los urinales.

Arrugué la nariz (lo que me hizo chillar aun más de dolor).

—Oye, el baño está ocupado —le gritó Klaus.

—Pero... pero... —chico de pelo largo comenzó a tartamudear.

—Ve al de las mujeres.

—Es que yo sufro de incontinencia y...

—¡Al de las mujeres, dije!

El chico salió rápidamente del baño, dejándonos solos.

—De todos los lugares no entiendo por qué a un baño de hombres —murmuré aún con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—En el de las mujeres hay mucho drama; ya sabes, si no están arreglándose el maquillaje, es para chismorrear o comprar tampones de la máquina expendedora... además este estaba más cerca —dijo simplemente. Tomó un puñado de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar la zona cerca de mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a pegarle en el hombro por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Y esta vez por qué fue? —preguntó pacientemente pasando sus dedos por mi cara, limpiando toda la sangre.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de haber recibido un golpe que era para ti?

—Cierto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después de haber terminado de limpiarme; me tomó de la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos fijamente por un momento.

—¿Qué estás...? —no pude terminar de hablar ya que sus labios empezaron a ejercer presión sobre los míos de un momento a otro.

Cuando me repuse de la sorpresa, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la magnífica sensación de Klaus besándome.

Su boca se movía con sutileza, su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior y sus manos sujetaban mi rostro.

Cuando se separó, quedé en estado Bambi así como la primera vez que me besó: desorientada, ojos bizcos, rodillas dobladas una contra la otra y una completa falta de habla y coordinación.

Era Bambi versión pudín.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —logré preguntar finalmente.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de que recibiste un golpe que era para mí?

—Supongo que no. —Mi voz sonaba seca, como el croar de una rana.

—Bien.

Dicho eso, volvió a sujetarme de la nuca y dio rienda suelta a su boca.

Mmmm... Mejor que el pudín.

Este era un beso desesperado, un beso de: no se te olvide que me perteneces.

Su lengua pronto comenzó a invadir la mía. Incluso olvidé el dolor palpitante de mi nariz próximamente hinchada. Una de sus manos subió por mi rodilla, levantando levemente el vestido azul que llevaba; detuvo su recorrido justo en mi muslo.

Mi espalda se presionaba contra el espejo del lavamanos, y dejé que su boca experta guiara a la mía.

Entonces una imagen no deseada de su tatuaje con el nombre de mi prima se filtró en mi cerebro.

Reaccioné inmediatamente y a regañadientes me separé de él.

Klaus estaba con Marie. El hecho de que estuviera a favor de compartirla con otros hombres me hacía inmediatamente descartarlo de mi lista de chicos con los que debería besuquearme en el baño de hombres.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó él al ver que puse distancia entre ambos.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya hecho?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía.

—Klaus… —no sabía qué decirle. Necesitaba pensar, y en mi estado Bambi no podía ni siquiera sumar dos más dos.

—Iré a casa —anuncié evitando su mirada, seguidamente me bajé del mueble del lavamanos.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo: nariz hinchada, labios rojos debido a los calientes besos que compartí con Klaus, y ojos vidriosos. Porque definitivamente quería echarme a llorar.

Él era el único chico al que quería besar… y resultaba tener un sentido retorcido de las relaciones.

—No he terminado de limpiar el desastre que hizo ese tipo —habló Klaus. Nuestras miradas conectaron por el espejo.

—Yo me arreglo después.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del baño, me detuve antes de escapar por completo y me giré para ver la mirada de confusión que demostraba Klaus en sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije.

Volví a retomar mi camino, pero fui obstaculizada cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, dejando entrar a un Tyler descontrolado y paranoico.

Al verme me agarró de los hombros y me dio un abrazo que era capaz de romper mis huesos.

—Lo siento tanto, Caroline. No tienes ni idea... Yo... yo de verdad no sé lo que pasó. Ven, déjame llevarte a un sitio para que te revisen.

Di una última mirada vacía hacia Klaus, y me dejé llevar por Tyler.

No entendía para nada la situación. ¿Le gustaba a Klaus o qué cosa era lo que sentía por mí?

Definitivamente no celos. Si él fuera una persona celosa jamás dejaría a Marie andar con otros dos tipos a la vez.

¿Entonces por qué conmigo era así?

Jamás lograría entenderlo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	9. Chapter 8 Respóndeme

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 8 **

"**Respóndeme"**

**5 meses, dos semanas atrás...**

«Te necesito aquí, ¡Pronto!»

Revisé el mensaje de texto que Marie me había enviado hace diez minutos atrás.

Caminaba lo más de prisa que podía mientras dejaba que todo tipo de escenarios trágicos se reprodujeran en mi mente.

Mi prima jamás me había necesitado con esa urgencia; lo que significaba que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que divisé el lugar en el que ella me indicó que estaría, aumenté mi velocidad y me introduje en el pequeño local de concreto y cristal, siendo recibida por una ola de aire frio con olor a medicamentos farmacéuticos.

Pasé la vista por los diferentes estantes cargados de medicinas y pañales para adultos, y en el fondo, cerca del área de bebidas, encontré la mata de pelo naranja que esperaba por mí.

Marie me reconoció y me agitó su mano de forma enérgica para que me reuniera con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dije con la respiración entrecortada y con mi cabello marrón pegándose a los costados de mi cuello y nuca.

—Sucede eso —dijo señalando hacia un anciano canoso que cobraba en la única caja registradora de la farmacia. No miraba nada de especial más que el nombre Rex grabado en el rectángulo de su gafete.

—¿Qué con él? —pregunté.

—¡Que él conoce a mi mamá! Le va a decir en cuanto vea que llevo estos —extendió la palma de su mano y me mostró un paquete de condones con sabor a Mango Travieso.

Levanté una ceja y me pregunté vagamente para qué alguien quería poner sabor a un preservativo.

—¿Por qué llevas esos? ¿Luke va a venir esta noche, acaso?

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Es que su cumpleaños se acerca y quería regalarle estos, como una broma. Ya sabes, para que los usara conmigo, además le regalé un pequeño folleto del Kamasutra, solo quise poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones.

Arrugué la nariz y traté de ignorar a la señora a nuestro lado haciendo una mueca y viéndonos como si fuéramos dos pervertidas.

—No necesitaba esa imagen mental —le dije a Marie—, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera entonces?

—Para que tú los pagaras por mí. Él no te conoce...

—¿Solo para eso salí de mi trabajo, que ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme? —chillé. Ella fijó su vista por primera vez en mi vestuario.

Mi jefe era un puerco que nos hacía usar extraños uniformes y camisetas que tenían deletreada la palabra "cariño" justo en la zona del escote. La razón por la que no renunciaba era porque mi familia ocupaba el dinero gracias a que papá lo invirtió todo en un negocio de autos chatarra, y mamá continuó con la locura de querer convertirse en psíquica. Antes de eso, ella probó incursionar en diferentes trabajos, desde estilista de perros hasta podadora oficial de césped. Apostaba mi cuero cabelludo a que ella iba a renunciar en una semana como máximo y luego probaría suerte haciendo otra excéntrica y loca cosa para distraer su ociosa mente en reciente estado de menopausia. Lo mismo ocurría con papá.

—¿Y por qué no compras en otro lado? —sugerí. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro hubiera hecho ese acto lógico.

—¡No puedo! Recuerda que el único otro lugar está cerca del trabajo de mamá y ella me mataría si de casualidad me mira y se entera de que la que creía era su hija puritana y de virtud intacta, anda comprando estos instrumentos pecaminosos.

Resoplé. Sospechaba que simplemente Marie no quería mover un solo dedo.

—Dámelos y acabemos con esto —le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me pasara la pequeña caja color amarillenta.

—Gracias, prima querida —sonrió y me la entregó—. Oh, espera. Es que aún no me decido si quiero esos o los de Mora Seductora.

—Esta gente necesita pensar en nombres más originales —murmuré con cansancio—, ¿por qué no llevas los dos?

—¿Los dos? ¿No crees que sería un exceso?

Enarqué una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que me pasara la segunda caja.

—Está bien, serán los dos.

Terminé con tres paquetes gracias a que Marie encontró una promoción de tres por el precio de uno. Finalmente salimos de la farmacia, yo iba cargando la bolsa de papel en la que iban metidos.

—Por cierto, ¿a que no adivinarás con quien me encontré hoy? —preguntó ella riendo como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿A quién?

—A Tyler...

—¿Qué? Ay no.

—Sip. Me dio su número de teléfono para que te lo pasara a ti.

—No quiero hablar con él. Fue lo suficientemente malo tener que verlo en la graduación mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito triste.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al final de cuentas?

—Bueno... —recordaba haberle dicho que no quería que sus manos con olor a pescado volvieran a tocarme; o que había que bajarle el volumen a sus labios. No podía tener un beso normal con él porque siempre acababa de una sola manera: con la barbilla humedecida en saliva, y con la falda de mi vestido levantada hasta la cintura. Era exasperante.

—Él es un buen chico. Deberías darle otra oportunidad; así no pasarías sola tanto tiempo. Además, recuerda que el karma es una perra, y en cualquier momento puede devolverte el golpe. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Pedirle a tu mamá uno de esos amuletos de la buena suerte, o algún amuleto para atraer el amor a tu vida.

—No creo en el karma o para el caso en amuletos.

—Son fantásticos. Compré dos la semana pasada e inmediatamente sentí una conexión con...

—¿Con quién? Pensé que ya tenías a Luke, no ocupas sentir conexiones con nadie más, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto. Sentí una conexión con el amuleto, tonta.

—En ese caso, deberías cargar tus compras —le dije empujando a su lado la bolsa de papel marrón— ya que tú eres la suertuda. Probablemente a mí se me caigan enfrente de una multitud y no queremos que eso pase.

Ella chilló y los empujó de nuevo por debajo de mi brazo.

—¡Care, no me hagas esto! Sabes que si alguien revela lo que hay dentro... moriré de la vergüenza!

—Ay, solo dices que es goma de mascar y listo. —Volví a pasarle la bolsa pero ella se movió con rapidez hacia adelante, esquivándome.

—Sé que estoy usando un amuleto de la buena suerte —levantó el pequeño collar de piedras redondas que estaba rodeado con plumas de colores—, pero no quiero tentar al destino.

Me reí y seguí caminando detrás de ella.

Lo cierto era que mamá me había enviado esta mañana una serie de amuletos para encontrar el amor.

Cargaba uno de ellos en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, el día casi acababa y dudaba seriamente que dichos objetos fueran efectivos.

—Ya te dije lo que creo de los amuletos, son puras baratijas falsas.

—Sabes Care, nadie insulta los amuletos y sale vivo para contarlo, el amor golpeará a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes y es ahí cuando el karma se va a cobrar lo que hiciste con Tyler —respondió Marie en son de burla.

—Entonces que me lance su mejor golpe. Estoy lista —dije rodando los ojos.

Y así sin más, sentí cómo mi cabeza chocaba contra algo que me provocó un dolor agudo que me lanzó al suelo. Fue un golpe duro que me hizo delirar y comenzar a dudar acerca del karma. Antes de caer a la inconsciencia me pregunté si esta era la forma en el que el amor tocaría a mi puerta para vengarse por mis burlas.

La oscuridad no tardó en aparecer.

Abrí los ojos levemente, me sentía desorientada y todo me daba vueltas.

Inmediatamente noté a un par de ojos verdes que se clavaban en los míos. Era fascinante verlo.

No podía apartar mis ojos grises de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de la mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro. Nop. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Marie se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un círculo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos verdes me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo...

**Actualidad…**

Mi nariz seguía en proceso de recuperación pero a pesar de todo no tenía tan mal aspecto como antes.

Tony me había mandado a la freidora porque decía que estando en la caja registradora provocaba pérdida de clientes ya que una nariz ligeramente morada no encajaba con el perfil de un "restaurante de categoría" como él lo llamaba.

Mientras depositaba las papas prefabricadas de la bolsa a la freidora, no pude dejar de pensar en Klaus. En sus besos, en lo bien que se sintieron sus manos sobre mi piel. Definitivamente yo necesitaba terapia ¿quién se enamora de alguien que no le importa que su novia le sea infiel? A menos que ya no la quiera...

—¡Care! —gritó Tony haciéndome dar un brinco de sorpresa, provocando que varias papas se salieran de la bolsa y cayeran al suelo—, ¿dónde está el chico bolsillos—repletos—de—dinero?

—¿Klaus?

Asintió pasando sus manos por su voluptuosa barriga, uno de los botones de su camisa se había desabrochado... Nunca pensé que un ombligo pudiera llegar a ser tan peludo.

—No lo sé —admití dirigiendo mi vista fuera del ombligo de Tony.

Intenté, de verdad intenté hablar con Klaus el domingo. Pero no me atreví a tocar mi celular para darle una llamada.

—Cuando una persona se compromete conmigo a ser un empleado, espero respeto y cumplimiento a su palabra... —detuvo su discurso para observar las papas tiradas en el suelo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es todo este desperdicio?

—Fue un accidente…

—De ahora en adelante, pagaras por cada alimento que malgastes.

—Pero... pero yo no...

—Llegué —anunció de repente Klaus, apareciendo frente a nosotros. Su cabello lucía mojado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, sus ojos me escudriñaron brevemente y luego fijó su mirada en Tony—. No sabía a qué hora tenía que estar.

Se encogió de hombros y Tony resopló.

—Bien. Te pondré junto a Caroline, que ella te diga lo que hay que hacer.

Con eso caminó lejos, ajustando la chaqueta de su traje color marrón, y antes de entrar a su oficina, se giró hacia mí una vez más y alzó su dedo índice en mi dirección:

—No quiero ver una sola papa sobre el suelo —advirtió, luego continuó su camino.

—Vaya, para un tipo que se está quedando calvo... tiene suficiente vello en su ombligo —murmuró Klaus—. ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Él apenas hacia contacto visual conmigo. No sabía qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

¿De nuevo regresábamos a la incomodidad? No tenía sentido: me besaba y luego se enojaba. Já.

Bien, si me iba a tratar como una desconocida yo iba a hacer lo mismo, tal vez podía incluso divertirme en el proceso.

—Para empezar... Ve y limpia los baños. Cuando termines, hay mesas con chicles secos pegados que necesitan ser raspadas.

Él hizo una mueca de asco pero no protestó más. Salió en dirección a los baños sin siquiera renegar.

Este no era el Klaus que yo conocía, él Klaus normal hubiera murmurado y protestado conmigo hasta que lo hubiera dejado en paz.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Kelly mientras limpiaba el área de cocina y veía la salida de Klaus—, ¿están enojados? Oh, su primera pelea. Me gustaban las peleas por las reconciliaciones... confía en mí, cariño, las reconciliaciones entre pareja siempre son de lo mejor —me guiñó un ojo y se movió hacia la oficina de Tony (no sin antes retocar su lápiz labial y de subir un poco más su uniforme de limpieza).

—¿Por qué están Klaus y tú peleados? No me digas que él tiene que ver con la masacre a tu nariz —preguntó Bonnie mientras estábamos en nuestro descanso de la tarde, en medio de los vestidores para empleados.

—No... Bueno, en parte —suspiré— No sé.

—No me has contado qué sucedió el sábado. Es obvio para todos que ambos están enojados, cuéntame.

Bonnie tenía unos ojos increíblemente marrones y sagaces. Su cabello color negro era corto y perfectamente liso, su apariencia era la de alguien en la que fácilmente podías confiar. Y yo definitivamente confiaba mucho en ella. Pero el hecho era que ni yo misma sabía por qué él estaba enojado conmigo.

—Klaus me besó —admití finalmente.

Bonnie abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe.

—¿Cuándo?

—Fue en el concierto del sábado.

—No puedo creerlo... Perdí la apuesta —balbuceó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál apuesta?

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Ray apareciendo de la nada con una bandeja de comida— ¡Gané! ¡Les gané a todas! Ahora paguen.

Kelly, quien justo estaba remojando sus pies en agua caliente al otro lado de la habitación, murmuró una protesta y comenzó a sacar su billetera del delantal.

—Otro día más y hubiera ganado —se quejó Liv retocando su maquillaje gótico, también sacaba dinero de su bolso.

—Esperen... —dije atónita. Estaba confundida— ¿Ustedes apostaron a que Klaus iba a besarme?

Bonnie asintió avergonzada.

—También apostamos a quién iniciaría el beso —habló Ray con orgullo.

—Y qué día —añadió Kelly masajeando la planta de sus pies.

Me sentía indignada. Seriamente indignada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan apostando a mis espaldas?

—Uff... Meses —respondió Ray, cobrándoles a las chicas el dinero que ganó.

—¿Todos sabían?

—Solo fue entre nosotros —se apresuró a responder Bonnie.

—¿Cuándo apostaste tú a qué sería? —le pregunté.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—A inicios de la semana pasada. ¿Pero fue el sábado, verdad?

La asesiné con la mirada. Aunque de hecho, Klaus me había besado antes del sábado, pero no pensaba hacer que ella ganara dinero a mis expensas.

—¿Segura que fue Klaus el que te besó? ¿No fue al revés? —sonsacó, Liv.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—¡Fue él! Y sí, nos besamos: ¡Klaus me besó! —grité para que dejaran de mencionarlo.

—¿Quién apuesta a que hubo lengua? —chilló Ray.

La mano de Kelly se alzó inmediatamente.

—De hecho... —Klaus apareció frente a nosotros, apoyándose contra los casilleros del vestuario— Yo puedo asegurar que allí hubo algo de lengua, sí.

Ay, trágame tierra.

El lugar se puso silencioso de repente. Kelly bajó lentamente su mano.

¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? ¿Por qué?

Klaus estaba vestido con el uniforme del restaurante: camisa color amarillo huevo, y pantalones desabridos en tonalidad caqui; él comprobaba mi teoría de que sin importar lo que usara cualquier cosa le quedaba bien (incluso la gorra ridícula con forma de hamburguesa deletreando la palabra E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L).

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con sus brazos cruzados y con sus ojos verdes observando a todos los presentes.

—Apuesto a que justo ahora quiere besar a Caroline —murmuró Ray por lo bajo para que Klaus no lo oyera, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que sí lo escuchó.

Tuve que darle una patada a Ray para que se callara.

—Entonces... ¿de qué otra cosa hablaban? Aparte del beso entre Caroline y yo —preguntó él.

Nadie respondió, y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban y sentía la estúpida necesidad de hipar y de morderme el cabello.

Mi rostro, de por sí enrojecido, se puso el doble de ruborizado.

Cuando era pequeña mamá solía decirme que tenía la tendencia a guiñar mi ojo izquierdo cada vez que me encontraba en una situación fuera de mi alcance; pero ahora estaba segura de que lo parpadeaba mil veces por segundo, como una cámara fotográfica en modalidad ráfaga o sucesión.

—Bien. ¿Nadie va a decir algo? —habló Klaus. Se quitó la gorra y sacudió su cabello, salpicó algunas gotas de sudor que cayeron en mi regazo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para alejarme y minimizar mi vergüenza.

Pero en menos de un segundo, Klaus se encontraba en la estrecha salida de los vestuarios y, antes de que yo pasara a su lado, él estiró la mano y me cerró el paso.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Pero si apenas comienza el descanso —dijo en son de burla.

—Tengo trabajo extra que hacer... —me agaché para pasar debajo de su brazo pero él se movió para de nuevo cerrarme el paso. Quería golpearlo. Con fuerza.

Era un tonto.

—No estoy para esto —murmuré con los dientes apretados—. Tengo que freír más papas.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. A no ser que quieras que le limpie la nariz a cada cliente antes de entrar. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo sigue la tuya? —dijo esto último en un tono mucho más amable.

—Ya mejor. Solo fue un poco de hinchazón, nada grave.

De repente sus largos dedos estaban sobre mi mentón, acariciándolo. Alzó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Resoplé.

Ahora sí que quería verme, ¿no?

—Lo sabía. Tu campesino—ordeña—vacas no es capaz de dar un buen golpe como para romperte la nariz.

—Klaus... ¿Podemos hablar luego?

Él desvió la vista hacia donde nuestro público escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—Todos salgan, quiero hablar con Caroline a solas —dijo él con una voz de mando.

—Si la vas a besar de nuevo puedes hacerlo aquí, frente a nosotros. Pero yo no me salgo, Tony nunca nos da buenos descansos —se quejó Ray llevando sus manos a las caderas y actuando como adolescente hormonal.

¿Klaus pensaba besarme nuevamente?

Mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza con solo mencionarlo. Pero la verdad era que yo también quería que me besara y perder la conciencia en el intento. No me importaba si después él quisiera correr a los brazos de mi prima... Detuve ese hilo de pensamientos antes de que terminara aceptando una extraña relación compartida con Klaus.

Era fácil caer en la tentación, y más cuando dicha tentación no dejaba de acariciarte la barbilla y oler condenadamente masculino.

—Vamos, hay que darles algo de privacidad —dijo Bonnie. Se puso en camino hacia la salida.

—Espera, yo me iré —intervine antes de que saliera e interrumpiera los pocos minutos que tenían para descansar. Además Kelly seguía con la atención a sus pies y el lugar ya comenzaba a oler a queso rancio.

—Iré contigo —dijo Klaus de forma resignada.

Antes de marcharme busqué con la mirada a Bonnie, ella me transmitió algo de valor y una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le pregunté a Klaus justo cuando intercambiaba lugar con la otra chica que se encargaba de la freidora.

Klaus tomó una papa y la sumergió en uno de los enormes botes tamaño industrial de salsa de tomate.

—El tipo ese, tu ex novio, ¿te llevó a casa después del concierto?

—¿Quieres hablar de Tyler? —El desconcierto se podía escuchar fuerte y claro en mi voz. Yo pensaba que hablaríamos del beso y de cómo fue un error que no se volverá a repetir y bla, bla, bla... conciencia, conciencia... Bla, bla... Culpa, Marie... Más bla, bla, bla.

—Respóndeme —pidió simplemente.

Suspiré.

—Sí. Me llevó a casa. Estoy en una sola pieza como puedes ver.

En una sola pieza y vestida como un canario vulgar (cortesía de mi jefe). El amarillo no era mi color. Para nada.

—Espero que se haya disculpado contigo, porque si no lo hizo soy capaz de romperle el cuello y lisiarlo de por vida.

—Él se disculpó. No fue su intensión lastimarme.

Apilé a mi lado una de las bolsas herméticas que contenían las papas congeladas y rebanadas en tiras. Mientras tanto, vigilaba que la carne de la hamburguesa estuviera bien cocida.

—¿Qué hicieron después, Tyler y tú? —preguntó de manera casual.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dormimos juntos —dije sarcásticamente.

—Este no es un momento para que juegues conmigo, Caroline —dijo en un tono serio. Pensé que la vena de su frente explotaría—. Contéstame una cosa: ¿lo besaste a él después de besarme a mí?

Si hubiera estado bebiendo agua o comiendo algo, ya habría escupido todo.

—Wow, alto ahí. Sabes, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Besaste a Marie después de besarme a mí?

—Quiero que me respondas primero. ¿Lo besaste?

Me negué a abrir la boca y me crucé de brazos. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? De todas formas no me gustaba hablar del beso, me daba vergüenza y se sentía tan real que daba miedo.

—Caroline... Me estás matando. Por favor responde —dijo en un tono de voz que me calentó en las partes correctas.

Sentí como si una parte de mi corazón se derritiera. Sus ojos verdes lucían desesperados y sin consuelo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

En un arrebato su mano golpeó la bolsa de papas congeladas a mi lado, y esta cayó al suelo, haciendo que todas se regaran en el piso.

—Ay no, ay no... —hiperventilé viendo el desastre que era la cocina.

La chica que servía los alimentos detrás del mostrador eligió ese momento para gritar pidiendo más papas y un tipo de hamburguesa que incluía tocino.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuré aún paralizada en mi sitio. Solo podía recordar a Tony diciendo que tendría que pagar por cada alimento malgastado—. Tengo que recoger esto... Yo...

Me agaché rápidamente y comencé a tomar con mis dedos lo que se cayó al suelo, tratando de devolver las papas a la bolsa.

—No importa que se hayan caído ¿verdad? —dije angustiada. Klaus solo me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada—. Se supone que los alimentos congelados no agarran gérmenes, ¿cierto?

Solo rogaba para que un inspector de salubridad no entrara por esa puerta porque si no estaría realmente jodida.

Espera, ¿no es malo darle a los clientes comida que ha estado previamente en el suelo?

—Caroline...

Mis dedos comenzaron a insensibilizarse y tenía un único objetivo en la mente: que Tony no me viera.

—¡Caroline! —gritó Klaus agachándose a mi lado y sujetando mis muñecas, elevándolas en el aire.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tengo que apresurarme antes de que alguien vea esto!

—Necesito que me escuches nada más... —logré soltar mis muñecas y volví a mi labor. Me sentía como un vampiro con la urgencia de contar todos los granos de arroz en el suelo.

—SUFICIENTE —Klaus me lanzó un chorro de salsa de tomate del bote más cercano.

Cayó en mi mejilla, en parte de mi boca y lo podía sentir deslizándose por mi cuello y mi blusa.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —grité como animal rabioso. No dejaba de pensar en lo poco que ganaba de sueldo y en lo reducido que sería mi pago gracias a este idiota y sus desastres.

Me sentía furiosa, enojada y frustrada con Klaus. Actué sin pensar y tomé lo que sea que encontré más cerca y se lo lancé a la cabeza.

Resultó ser un pequeño molde de aluminio lleno con mostaza. El lado izquierdo de su cara se volvió amarillo.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la guerra.

Él me lanzó más salsa de tomate a la ropa y el rostro. Yo tomé puñados de las papas congeladas y se las disparé en todas direcciones; cuando se le acabó la salsa, se puso de pie y tomó hojas de lechuga que se encontraban perfectamente cortadas en un empaque sellado y me las lanzó. Gracias a la salsa de tomate que tenía en el pelo, la lechuga se pegó y se metía en los lugares menos cómodos de mi blusa.

No quise quedarme atrás y, poniéndome también de pie, agarré una botella de mayonesa y comencé a rociar a Klaus, persiguiéndolo mientras se movía entre la máquina de helados y el horno donde más de una docena de panes se estaban calentando.

—¡Detente! —grité cuando vi que activaba la máquina de helado y me lanzaba pequeños puñados en la espalda.

—¡Klaus! —volví a gritar cuando él me agarró de la cintura y vació un bote entero de mostaza en mi cabeza.

—¡Ahora.sí. .escucharme! —dijo entrecortadamente, con la respiración agitada gracias al esfuerzo de perseguirnos el uno al otro.

Era vagamente consiente de un pequeño grupo de espectadores parados lejos de la zona del desastre, observándonos con diversión.

—¿Qué quieres? dilo de una vez —traté de no escupir la cantidad de sustancias que rodeaban mi boca en ese momento.

—¡Dios! Solo dime si te gusto —habló finalmente.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé paralizada. Los dedos de mis pies hormigueaban y mi estómago se retorcía como cuando quería vomitar, pero era por eso o porque comenzaba a darme nausea tanta comida.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré rápidamente.

¡Me quedé en blanco!

—Por favor Caroline, cariño, responde —me dijo con cierto pánico en su voz. Me sostenía por la cintura y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—¿Lo besaste, a ese tipo Tyler? ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él? —insistió con voz temblorosa, poniéndose serio nuevamente.

Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos. Aparté la mirada y fijé la vista en el punto de mostaza que manchaba la pared.

—No. No besé a Tyler y tampoco siento nada por él —respondí después de unos segundos.

Alivio se reflejó en los músculos de Klaus; tentativamente alcé la vista para verlo.

—¿Y en cuanto a lo otro? —quiso saber.

Jamás lo había visto tan inseguro y miserable. No podía creer que estaba diciéndole esto. Solo rogaba para que no se fuera a burlar de mis sentimientos.

—Resulta que me gusta alguien, aunque el tipo es un completo idiota.

Esta vez Klaus sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Es un idiota suertudo entonces —aseguró él.

—Es un idiota que ya está en otra relación.

—Es un idiota que no sabe cómo dejar de serlo.

—Klaus, tú tienes a Marie... —rápidamente él colocó dos dedos en mi boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

—Ya no más.

—¿Cómo que ya no más?

—Ella y yo terminamos, Caroline. Rompimos.

—¿Qué...?

Apenas y podía procesar la noticia cuando, de repente, apareció Tony frente a mí. Su rostro estaba rojo por la cólera, su prominente barriga se agitaba al caminar y la vena de su frente parecía cobrar vida propia.

—¡Caroline Mary Forbes! —gritó fuertemente. Oh no, cuando utilizaban el nombre completo la cosa se ponía fea— ¡Estás despedida!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	10. Chapter 9 Sobrante

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"**Sobrante"**

**Dos Semanas, un día atrás**

—Care, hoy saldré con Klaus —fue lo primero que me dijo Marie cuando entró a mi habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

No hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se trataba de un chico y una chica que eran amantes y mantenían una bella relación, hasta que ambos murieron en un trágico accidente, pero reencarnan veinte años después en distintos cuerpos en donde terminaron siendo hermanos.

—¿Para qué necesito escucharlo? —dije casi sin prestar atención, ya iba en donde las cosas se ponían buenas en el libro. Oh, hombre, ambos hermanos se estaban viendo a los ojos, ¡Se reconocieron! ¡Se besaron! ¡No había nadie en casa! ¡Las cosas se empiezan a poner candentes!

—¡Care! —gritó Marie al ver que no le daba importancia a lo que decía. Ella me quitó el libro y ojeó la cubierta.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —leyó el título con cierto escepticismo—, ¿en serio? Todo el mundo sabe que cuando le añades "prohibido" al tema, terminas cediendo. Saben que no deben pero igual lo hacen. Realmente odio que el título lleve una advertencia.

Lanzó el libro hacia el pequeño escritorio de madera que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —pregunté molesta.

—Ya te dije, hoy es mi noche dedicada completamente a Klaus —sonrió con picardía—. Si viene Luke en mi ausencia, le dices que estoy con mamá. Él es demasiado caballeroso como para llamarla para comprobarlo. —Se puso frente a mi armario y comenzó a examinar la poca ropa que tenía.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte? Ya sabes lo que pienso del hecho de que veas y te acuestes con dos tipos a la vez. Es asqueroso.

Ella se giró para verme mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba una de mis almohadas.

—Porque, Care, no querrás que tus padres sepan el vergonzoso acto de delincuencia que cometiste el otro día.

Desvié la vista hacia otro lado, fijándome en el patrón geométrico de mis cortinas azules.

—Me estás chantajeando —afirmé, era increíble lo mucho que mi prima había cambiado. Pasó de ser esa niña de rizos rojos que siempre compartía conmigo sus juguetes cuando la iba a visitar, a esta chica de mirada fría y de pensamientos egoístas.

—No pienses en esto como un chantaje —dijo sentándose en la cama conmigo—. Piensa que es un recordatorio de lo mucho que fui de ayuda en ese momento, y de cómo ahora yo soy quien ocupa cobrar el favor.

Todavía me daba vergüenza recordarlo. Hace tres meses acompañé a Marie a una tienda de ropa exclusiva y carísima; al salir por la puerta principal, los sensores de alarma se dispararon y al instante dos guardias de seguridad estaban sobre mí, revisando mi bolso y mirándome como una condenada delincuente. Pensé que me deberían una disculpa después de eso porque obviamente yo no tomé nada, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al ver que sacaban de mi cartera una brillante y sedosa blusa de color turquesa. Una que yo precisamente había mirado con anhelo desde que había entrado a la tienda. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Marie estaba pagando la multa que me habían impuesto, y pagó por el precio de la blusa en cuestión.

Lo juro, ni siquiera supe cómo llegó eso a mi bolso. En ningún momento me despegué de Marie y de sus incesantes cambios de ropa. Pero nadie creyó en mi inocencia. Tal vez me había vuelto cleptómana y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta? —dije de mala gana. Le debía mucho a Marie (no sólo monetariamente hablando) sino que le debía por no haber dicho nada a mis padres, o peor, a sus padres (quienes adoraban hacer sentir pequeña a mi familia).

—No tardaré mucho. Como máximo estaré en casa a las tres.

—¿A las tres de la mañana? Eso es exagerado.

—Care, Care, Care. Definitivamente no sales mucho. Después de las doce, la cosa se pone buena. Te invitaría pero tú eres muy reservada con eso. —Se giró de nuevo hacia mi armario y sacó... la blusa turquesa que mantenía escondida en el fondo. Odiaba esa cosa. Marie había tenido el descaro de comprarla y dármela como regalo.

Por supuesto que no me la había puesto ni un sólo día.

—¿Me la prestas? Veo que tú no la usas... —Marie sostuvo la blusa en alto y deslizó sus dedos a través de las cintas que se ataban en la espalda. Era una blusa hermosa.

—Claro —dije en un suspiro.

Ella chilló e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

De todas formas yo jamás la usaría. No después de haber pasado por la vergüenza que pasé ese día; hasta me tomaron fotografías instantáneas y las pegaron en una pared de anuncios, etiquetándome como ladrona.

Nunca volví a pasar por esa tienda para verificar si mi foto aun continuaba en el tablón.

Después de sentirme melancólica, regresé a tomar mi libro y a perderme en la relación complicada entre Dorian y Selene.

Odiaba y amaba las relaciones complicadas; pero si yo estuviera en una… definitivamente no manejaría muy bien las cosas.

Mis ojos se abrieron en alerta. Todo era oscuro a mí alrededor y las voces se escuchaban a través de la sala.

Yo aun me encontraba somnolienta y cansada.

Bajé de la cama y busqué a tientas mis cómodas pantuflas afelpadas con forma de conejito, luego, caminando como zombi, salí de mi habitación y fui directo hacia donde el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

Desde donde me encontraba podía ver la luz de la sala encendida; entonces lo vi, a Klaus. Estaba sentado en el suelo, absorbiendo una botella de licor y Marie se encontraba a su lado, bebiendo con él.

—¿Qué hacen? —croé en su dirección. Ambos se pusieron alarmados y asustados, pero cuando vieron que se trataba de mí, se relajaron. Después de unos segundos, ambos, simultáneamente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de las manos, miré hacia donde estaba ubicado el reloj en la pared. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Bonito pijama —observó Klaus. Entonces bajé la vista hacia mi ropa.

La vergüenza me carcomió de inmediato.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta con la cara de los chicos de One Direction, y en medio, un gran corazón rosa señalaba al rubio de ellos. La usaba únicamente para dormir ya que mucha gente me molestaba y me llamaban: asalta cunas, codicia niños, o si no me decían que los dejara crecer. Todavía no lograba entender por qué me decían esas cosas, ¡La mayoría de ellos tenían exactamente la misma edad que yo! Además, había comprado la camiseta en una venta de garaje, fue una ganga a la que no pude decir que no (junto con las pantuflas de conejito).

Detuve de inspeccionar mi camiseta en cuanto escuché a Klaus comenzar a cantar una de sus canciones.

—_Baby you light up my world like nobody else... _—las palabras le salían pegadas y casi no se le podía entender. Pero pronto Marie se le unió en el coro.

Ahora era yo la que me estaba riendo.

Ambos sujetaban sus puños tratando de imitar micrófonos en el aire.

Definitivamente los dos estaban borrachos.

Justo iba caminando en dirección de la cocina, cuando Klaus se puso temblorosamente de pie y gritó:

—Care... quédate.

Me detuve a unos tres metros de la puerta de la cocina y giré mi rostro hacia él.

—Solo... voy por agua. —Klaus me miraba de una manera intensa que hizo que mi corazón diera un tropiezo en mi pecho y se desviara de su ritmo habitual.

¿Él me estaba pidiendo que me quedara?

De repente, Marie golpeó las inestables rodillas de Klaus y él cayó (con botella y todo) sobre el suelo.

—Bésame, bebé —lo urgió ella sujetando las solapas de su camisa.

Entonces él obedeció y sus labios chocaron con los de ella, juntos y torpes.

Sentí morir cualquier clase de esperanza que se estaba encubando en mi pecho como un virus.

Alejé mi vista y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina.

Una vez dentro, rebusqué en el refrigerador y encontré una botella de leche fría, olvidándome del agua. La abrí y me la llevé directo a la boca. Cuando terminé, estaba a punto de pasar la palma de mi mano para borrar el bigote de leche que se había formado sobre mi labio superior, cuando, repentinamente, me congelé en plena acción de levantar la mano.

Parado, en el mueble de la cocina, había un zorrillo; un pequeño y casi tierno zorrillo bebé que escarbaba entre las plantas de girasoles que Marie compraba para adornar el lugar. Vivíamos en el quinto piso de un edificio estilo mediterráneo, y lo primero que pensé al ver al animal fue: ¿cómo rayos había hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

Retrocedí en mis pasos, procurando que el zorrillo no fuera a asustarse y decidiera rociarme con la asquerosa sustancia con la que todos los zorrillos venían programados.

Salí por la puerta y una vez más estuve de vuelta en la sala, viendo cómo Marie absorbía la boca de Klaus.

Finalmente se separaron y, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Klaus continuó cantando lo mismo que antes.

—_You don't know oh, oh. __You don't know you're beautiful _—hipó en la última parte y luego cambió de artista, la canción siguiente era una de Selena Gómez.

—Cariño, tienes que irte —dijo Marie arrastrando las palabras—. Se supone que Luke va a venir pronto.

—No me gusta que me digas cariño —dijo él— para esa gracia prefiero que me llamen Lady Agustina. ¿Oíste, Caroline? Laaaaaady Aguuuuustina.

Sip, estaba borracho.

—No quisiera interrumpirlos —hablé rápidamente— pero hay un zorrillo en nuestra cocina.

Ambos me miraron atentamente, y luego se echaron a reír, tanto, que Marie tuvo que correr en dirección al baño para evitar orinarse en la alfombra del suelo.

—Eres divertida —dijo Klaus poniéndose de pie y caminando a ritmo de tortuga hacia mí—, tienes un…

Se paró a centímetros de mi rostro y luego hizo una cosa de lo más inesperada: me tomó de los hombros y me empujó cerca de su cuerpo.

—Klaus… Estás borracho, tengo sueño, Marie no tarda en venir y hay un zorrillo en la cocina, escarbando las plantas y probablemente comiendo insectos. Definitivamente este no es un buen momento para…

—Solo hay algo que quiero hacer —su boca estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que pude oler el alcohol en su garganta. Tal vez era vodka. No lo sé.

—Mira… —no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, y colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios.

— Shhh.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi labio inferior y de ahí se trasladaron hacia el labio superior; entonces se movieron un poco más arriba, cerca de mi nariz.

Yo estaba paralizada. Debería ser ilegal que un chico pudiera descontrolar mis nervios y darle la vuelta a mi mundo entero con un solo toque. En especial si dicho chico estaba borracho y probablemente no recordaría nada de esto mañana.

Sentí los dedos de Klaus sujetar mi barbilla y, en lo profundo de mi egoísta y masoquista mente, quise que él me besara. Lo quería tan mal. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó repasando sus dedos por encima de mi labio superior y luego… luego se los llevó a la boca. Chupándolos.

—Te ves adorable con esa camisa y ese bigote de leche —susurró. Se relamió los labios con la lengua mientras yo aún me encontraba sin palabras.

Mirándolo como una idiota. Mi pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando escuché pequeños golpes en la puerta principal.

Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente hacia ese lugar, y la voz de Luke sonaba amortiguada del otro lado.

Para mi desgracia, Klaus retiró los dedos de mi rostro e intentó correr para abrir la puerta.

—¡Klaus! —grité lo más bajo que pude—. Regresa aquí, es el novio de Marie.

Él me miró confundido, como si le hubiera hablado en japonés.

—Noooo. Yo soy el novio de Marie.

Lo tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero puso resistencia y plantó sus pies en el suelo.

—¿No debería presentarme? —preguntó negándose a seguir caminando—.

Sabes, mi madre antes de morir me enseñó que siempre tenía que tener buenos modales.

Eructó en mi cara y se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, nena…

—Ni te disculpes —lo detuve en seco—, sólo lo empeorarás. Ahora muévete

Si no quieres despertar hecho picadillo.

—En realidad… no puedes despertar si ya estás hecho picadillo. No tiene sentido que…

Lo empujé a través de la puerta de mi habitación y cayó directo al suelo.

—Quédate aquí. Solo tengo que ir allá un momento —cerré la puerta y corrí hacia la entrada principal para abrirle a un muy somnoliento Luke.

Su cabello estaba revuelto bajo una gorra celeste desteñida y sus músculos se ceñían en la tela de su camiseta del equipo de fútbol del Barcelona.

—Hola Caroline. Lamento despertarte a esta hora pero Marie llamó hace poco. Dijo que le dolía el estómago; le traje medicinas —levantó la bolsita plástica y me sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Claro, pasa —extendí la puerta abierta mientras le abría paso.

Inmediatamente una voz masculina se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos. Cantaba una canción que sospechaba era probablemente de Selena Gómez.

Al menos ya tenía material para molestarlo por los próximos días.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Luke moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, como queriendo encontrar de dónde provenía el sonido—. ¿Alguien está cantando?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, es que soy aficionada a esos programas de karaoke.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana? —examinó el reloj de la pared.

Me sonrojé y maldije por lo bajo. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

—Sí. Soy rara —dije porque no sabía cómo rellenar los silencios incómodos que siempre se tenían con Luke. Sí, el chico era guapo y bien esculpido, sus rasgos eran suaves y el tipo era más callado que la H. Pero cuando intentábamos entablar una conversación, ambos éramos nulos para eso.

Nunca había apreciado tanto la confianza y la familiaridad al hablar con Klaus hasta ahora.

—Marie está en su cuarto. Ya conoces el camino —me apresuré a decir. ¿En serio le dije que soy rara?

—Gracias. —Él caminó hacia el cuarto de mi prima, y así logré evitar un gran desastre. Como siempre, Caroline salvaba el día.

Regresé a mi larga noche… más bien madrugada, a oír nuevamente los gritos de Klaus.

Cuando entré en mi habitación él ya estaba acostado en mi cama, sosteniendo el libro que leía esta tarde. Me vio entrar y se apoyó en un codo para poder verme a la cara.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —preguntó elevando ambas cejas—. ¿Este es de esa clase de libros no aptos para menores de edad? Caareee, me sorprendes.

Me ruboricé y traté de quitarle el libro de sus manos pero él lo llevó fuera de mi alcance.

—Klaus, no bromeo, dámelo.

—Oh, entonces sí es de esos.

—No, no lo es. —Intenté atraparlo de nuevo pero él se movió rápidamente y lo alejó de mí.

Tomé una de las almohadas de mi cama y se la lancé a la cara.

—Dámelo —repetí furiosa. Si no tenía cuidado podría romper alguna página.

—No quiero.

—¡Aggh! Pero qué inmaduro.

Lo seguí golpeando, e incluso le hice cosquillas para que me lo diera. De alguna manera terminé encima de él en la cama, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo. Me hice agua al recordar sus dedos sobre mis labios, quitando las marcas de mi bigote de leche y llevándoselos a la boca.

—Lo quiero de vuelta. Y más vale que esté en buen estado.

—¿Qué pasa si hago esto entonces? —Metió el libro bajo su espalda mientras esta se presionaba contra el colchón.

En un arrebato, me subí a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a moverlo para llegar hacia su espalda. El alcohol lo hacía lento y recuperé rápidamente mi libro. Lo llevé directo a mi pecho y lo sostuve por un rato.

Me encontraba jadeando debido al esfuerzo, pero no tanto como para no notar que la camiseta de Klaus se levantaba en los bordes, justo lo suficiente como para que llegara a tener un buen vistazo de su abdomen y del tatuaje en su espalda.

—Hueles a lavanda —dijo él repentinamente mientras presionaba su nariz contra mi pelo.

¿Era normal que un chico huela tu cabello de la forma en la que él lo hacía?

Entonces sus mágicos dedos recorrieron mi nuca, escalofríos imparables sacudieron a mi cuerpo.

—Me gusta tu cuarto. Está lleno de vida —dijo viendo las paredes de colores y los múltiples cuadros hechos por mí.

—Gracias. Me gusta tu… —todo tu delicioso cuerpo— cabello de esa forma.

Él resopló por la nariz y justo cuando llegué a pensar que se había desmayado, me sorprendió hablando:

—Caroline... Sé que soy un completo idiota y que probablemente no necesitas que te diga esto pero... —se detuvo un momento para hipar—. Nunca, jamás, ni en tus sueños más oscuros, te vayas a enamorar de un tonto como yo. Estoy arruinado, te lo digo.

Mi respiración se volvió elevada.

¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esto?

—Buenas noches, nena —fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que comenzara a cantar otra canción de Selena Gómez.

Esa noche apenas y pude dormir algo.

**Actualidad...**

—Esto es tu culpa —le lancé a Klaus una rodaja de tomate que se deslizaba desde la pared más cercana—. Siempre te las arreglas para meterme en problemas.

Estaba histérica.

Tony me había despedido, y todo por culpa de ese pelmazo de ojos verdes.

—Caroline, tranquilízate. —Levantó las dos manos al aire, como si fuera víctima de un asalto.

—¿Tranquilízate? ¡¿Tranquilízate?! ¡Ve a tranquilizar a tu abuela! —grité lanzándole más comida que quedó regada en el suelo gracias a nuestra pelea previa.

—Va a ser difícil tranquilizar a mi abuela ya que ella es la diva de los aerobics para la tercera edad. Se mantiene en movimiento.

—¡Por favor, deja de bromear! No estoy de ánimos desde que por tu culpa perdí mi empleo.

Quería echarme a llorar. Ya le había suplicado a Tony que no me despidiera pero él se negó a volverme a contratar. Dijo que conmigo correría riesgos.

—Le pagaré cada centavo que le debas a "Porky" —habló él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de crédito. Al menos no eran fajos de billetes.

—No necesito tu dinero, Klaus. Es más, si vuelves a ofrecérmelo, directa o indirectamente, voy a patear tu trasero hasta que no puedas sentarte en todo el día.

Él se echó a reír y eso me enfureció. Comencé a lanzarle más comida desperdiciada.

—Suficiente los dos —Bonnie me detuvo justo cuando preparaba mi siguiente ataque con cebolla—. Tony se va a enojar más, así que les sugiero continuar en otra parte.

Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar con ella. Klaus se quedó parado como un imbécil viendo mientras me marchaba.

—Es un tonto —dije una vez que estábamos fuera de su alcance, parpadeé las lágrimas que se querían salir de mis ojos pero fue inútil, salieron de igual manera, sin mi consentimiento.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir ella—. Es un tonto que tiene sentimientos escondidos por ti.

Lloré aun más fuerte.

Bonnie me apoyó contra su hombro y le dio suaves golpecitos a mi cabeza.

—Yo no lo quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él.

—No te engañes a ti misma, a ti te gusta Klaus desde hace bastante tiempo.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo antes de que Tony me despidiera.

—Él terminó con Marie.

Bonnie me sacó de su cómodo hombro y me miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Terminó con ella? Esas son buenas noticias.

Hice un puchero.

—Pues no tiene nada que ver conmigo; a mí no me afecta lo que haga con su vida sentimental.

—Claro que te afecta; ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan ciega y ver que a él le interesas también?

Me sequé las lágrimas acumuladas con la punta de mis dedos, y a lo lejos me fijé en una figura masculina recostada contra la pared.

—Está esperando por ti —habló Bonnie, señalando en dirección a Klaus—. Ve a hablar con él.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Claro que sí. Acaba de podar la mala hierba de su jardín, es el momento ideal para sembrar nuevas semillas.

—Pues esta semilla quiere ser plantada en otro lado. Además qué clase de persona sería si aceptara salir con él, es prácticamente el desecho de mi prima. Es como comer la mierda que deja.

Bonnie abrió mucho los ojos, y yo casi me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije.

Me mordí la lengua.

—Entonces es así como me consideras... como mierda —dijo Klaus apareciendo demasiado cerca de mí, sonaba enojado y resentido.

Sí, deseé no haber dicho eso. Quería disculparme. No sabía que estaba escuchándome todo este tiempo.

—No se supone que tengas que escuchar conversaciones ajenas —pero en su lugar dije eso.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus lindos ojos verdes se oscurecieron repentinamente.

Sin decir otra palabra salió disparado fuera de mi vista.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

—¡Síguelo! —me impulsó Bonnie.

Y como era común en mi vida, seguí la orden sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Klaus! —lo llamé mientras corría hacia la salida de emergencia del restaurante. Las alarmas no sonaron, estaban desconectadas desde hace más de tres años.

La salida lo llevó hacia un callejón maloliente en donde se mantenían los contenedores de basura.

—No necesito que me sigas —gritó él aún sin voltear a verme.

—Lo siento. No quise ser grosera y decir que eras… —no pude terminar la frase. No sabía lo que me había poseído para haber dicho lo que dije de él.

Mis pies caminaban por inercia, siguiéndolo, así que cuando Klaus se detuvo repentinamente, no pude pararme a tiempo y choqué contra él. Antes de que pudiera caerme y golpear mi trasero contra el suelo, él ya estaba sosteniéndome por mis muñecas y presionándome fuertemente.

—Completa lo que ibas a decir —me retó.

Teniéndolo así de cerca llegué incluso a olvidar mi nombre. ¿Cuál era?

Estaba segura que terminaba en "a".

Klaus me presionó más cerca y más fuerte.

—Te arrepientes de decir que yo era, ¿qué, Caroline?

¡Caroline! Cierto. Ese era mi nombre.

—Lamento haberte comparado con la mierda —hice una mueca y agaché la cabeza hasta que lo único que vi fue su camiseta amarilla con el logo del restaurante.

Se echó a reír pero no había humor en ese sonido.

—¿Acaso me veo como la mierda? —me sacudió levemente y me obligó a alzar la mirada—, ¿acaso huelo como a eso también?

Permanecí callada, era increíble lo que me hacía este chico: en un momento le quería ensartar un tenedor en el cuello, y al siguiente, quería ensartármelo a mí.

—Klaus, por favor…

Pero me calló de la mejor manera conocida por el hombre: con un beso. Me besó tan fuerte que pensé que mis labios se iban a gastar. Se separó tan rápido que quedé completamente aturdida, pensando en sí debería decirle "más, por favor".

—¿Acaso también beso como la mierda? —Negué distraídamente, viendo directo a sus labios—. Quiero que uses palabras.

Lo miré confundida por un momento.

Volvió a acercarme hasta que su frente estuvo pegada a la mía, y me sujetaba únicamente de las muñecas, obligando a mis pies a ponerse en puntillas.

—Dime, ¿también beso como la mierda? —preguntó tranquilamente rozando sus labios con los míos.

Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

De pronto su boca estuvo sobre la mía, poseyendo todo a su paso. Besándome con lentitud y con fuerza. Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras él continuaba dominando el movimiento de nuestros labios.

Finalmente me soltó, y el efecto Bambi se hizo inmediatamente presente.

—Besas muuuy bien, mejor que bien —dije aun en mi estupor.

Él se limitó a darme una sonrisa ladeada y lentamente soltó mis brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me comparas con la mierda?

La neblina que cubría mis pensamientos fue desapareciendo.

—Lo siento, es solo que acabas de terminar con Marie. Ni siquiera entiendes lo horrible que es el que digan que al día siguiente encontraste su reemplazo. No es que me considere como el reemplazo pero… ¿en qué clase de persona me convierte eso? No quiero que piense que me voy a quedar siempre con sus sobras… —Y lo hice de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo llamé "sobras".

—Tienes derecho a llamarme como quieras —respondió tranquilamente—, soy un jodido imbécil que adora invertir dinero en ti, también soy el idiota que hizo que te despidieran de tu empleo soñado…

—No es mi empleo soñado. Y lo siento, no pretendía llamarte de nuevo sobra o…

—Te entiendo. Y sé que me lo merezco. Pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, sólo una para demostrarte que este "sobrante" puede llegar a valer la pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente seré tu ruina, lo peor que te haya pasado; soy como un virus ébola multiplicado por cien, pero Caroline, estoy completamente seguro que no tenerte cerca, ni por un segundo al día, hace que mi piel deje de sentir. Sé que suena estúpido y cursi pero te quiero sólo para mí, y con Marie jamás sentí la necesidad de partirle la cara al primero que le veía el trasero. Y no sabes las veces que deseé romperle la quijada a tu ordeña-vacas por mirarte de la forma en que lo hizo.

Me reí nervosamente y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Oír sus palabras me derritió de los pies a la cabeza.

—Klaus… las cosas no son tan fáciles…

—Sólo di que sí y yo me encargo de todo si el mundo se viene encima.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo.

—Nena, por favor acaba con mi sufrimiento ahora. Prometo alejarme de tu vida si lo echo a perder; y vaya que lo voy a echar a perder miles de veces antes de comenzar a hacerlo bien, pero quiero descubrirlo a tu lado. No creo que pueda soportar a otro imbécil babeando por tu cuello.

Sonreí de lado.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tú quieres ser el único imbécil que babee por mí?

—Exactamente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser darle una oportunidad a Klaus? ¿Darnos a ambos una oportunidad?

¿A quién engaño? Yo quería estar con él desde hace tanto tiempo como pudiera recordar.

—Probablemente me arrepienta después de esto pero… te estoy dando un tal vez —respondí.

El rostro de Klaus regresó a su habitual arrogancia mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me sonreía de lado.

—No voy a dejar de besarte hasta que digas que sí.

—Entonces vamos a estar aquí un largo rato… —sonreí contra su boca y me perdí de nuevo en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, nena, tengo una larga resistencia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	11. Chapter 10 El Efecto KM

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"**El Efecto Klaus Mikaelson"**

Marie se iba a molestar.

Oh, sí.

Estaba segura de que ella, por sí sola, era capaz de desatar la tercera, cuarta y quinta guerra mundial.

La última vez que un chico la dejó, el pobre terminó en un hospital con un ojo vendado y marcas de uñas por todo el cuello y la nuca. Aunque puede que en esta ocasión sea diferente: Klaus no era el único con el que andaba, así que tenía más oportunidades de reemplazarlo. Pero por otro lado él era uno de sus favoritos, el que ella consideraba más novio de lo que Luke jamás podría ser. Obviamente eso no me hacía sentir mejor, solo me hacía sentir peor y miserable.

¡Era como estarla traicionando! Aunque sinceramente se lo merecía.

Además de eso me sentía culpable, culpable por querer mantener mis labios pegados a los de Klaus todo el tiempo. De verdad, ¿cómo pude haber pasado toda mi vida sin besarlo? En serio, ahora compararía mi vida amorosa en: antes de los besos Klaus, después de los besos de Klaus. El efecto Bambi se hacía presente más veces de las que pudiera contar en un solo día (y eso que apenas y nos habíamos "dado la oportunidad" hace unas horas atrás).

Al poco tiempo fue fácil para Bonnie y los demás descifrarlo; todos en el restaurante nos felicitaron al enterarse y, al parecer, Kelly había ganado la apuesta en esta ocasión ya que también apostaron a cuándo explotaríamos y nos íbamos a gritar las cosas en la cara y admitir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No sabía que yo podía ser tan predecible.

Pero aclaro, no solo porque Klaus me diera unos cuantos besos dejaría de pensar en que era un idiota, porque sí lo era. Había hecho que Tony me despidiera... y me diera otra oportunidad. Así que ahora estaba en un periodo de prueba de una semana para ver si conservaba el empleo o no.

Cualquier error que cometiera en esa semana, y definitivamente sería despedida.

Se podía decir que le había dado lástima a Tony y por eso me dio esa única y última oportunidad para no estropear las cosas.

Esta vez no lo iba a echar a perder.

Esa misma noche, cuando abrí la puerta principal del departamento que compartía con Marie, pensé que iba a encontrar un desastre digno de un tornado. Pero en su lugar todo estaba calmado, limpio y demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

No parecía haber nadie en la casa así que me escabullí hacia el baño para quitar el olor a comida que siempre se me pegaba del restaurante, y para limpiar las sobras de salsa de tomate que Klaus me lanzó en nuestra pequeña pelea con condimentos.

Antes de que pudiera llegar por completo a alcanzar la perilla de la puerta del baño, escuché un sollozo provenir de la habitación de Marie.

—¿Care, eres tú? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada.

Apreté mi labio inferior y me debatí entre si debía entrar o hacerme la que no había escuchado nada.

—Care, te necesito. Ven por favor —volvió a llamar.

Liberé mi labio y caminé de forma resignada hacia su dormitorio.

Marie estaba sentada a orillas de su cama tamaño matrimonial con cobertores rosa pálido; su cabello naranja se encontraba en un estado inusual: despeinado. Su rostro era pálido, y sus brazos se aferraban a una pequeña almohada que tenía bordada la letra M.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves..

.

—¿Acabada, destrozada, desolada, abandonada? —dijo ella. No estaba precisamente llorando a mares, estaba más bien en un estado tranquilo y casi en shock.

Me sentía aterrada, preferiría que estuviera haciendo una de sus famosas rabietas de niña, a estarla viendo de esta manera. Era más peligrosa en este estado, además, tenía miedo de que se me echara de ver en la cara lo culpable que me sentía por siquiera llegar a besar a Klaus.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? —le pregunté; claro que sabía que no era eso, pero era mejor fingir que nada había pasado.

—No te hagas la que no sabes —dijo simplemente.

Me temblaron las rodillas. ¿Acaso ella sabía lo de esta tarde?

—No sé de qué...

—Klaus me dejó.

—Eso es terrible pero yo...

—Tú ya lo sabías —me dio una mirada asesina. Silenciándome.

—Sí —respondí finalmente—, recuerda que él trabaja ahora en el restaurante... me lo contó todo hoy.

Marie se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado silenciosamente.

No pensé que estuviera llorando.

—¿Te contó por qué terminamos?

—Mmm... no.

Se sorbió otra lágrima.

—Me dejó porque... porque —_le gusta otra persona_, completé en mi mente—... Porque tiene un trabajo peligroso y fuera de los límites. Y yo no lo apruebo.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

No me había dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera ya me encontraba sentada junto a Marie. La única ventana en su habitación tenía una vista hacia la calle, a una zona no tan transitada de vehículos. Era ahí a donde mis ojos se turnaban en mirar mientras yo todavía procesaba la información. Recordaba que Klaus había insistido en llevarme a su lugar de trabajo, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad para que eso sucediera. Ahora me sentía curiosa.

—¿Su trabajo es peligroso? ¿Qué es? ¿Trapecista?

Ella no rió; solo me miró con confusión.

—Care, él es... es un ladrón.

Miré directamente hacia sus ojos azules, esperando que de un momento a otro ella se riera. Pero los segundos volaron y la risa no venía.

—¿Es una broma? —pregunté a punto de lanzar una carcajada—, ¿Klaus, un ladrón? No me digas, un ladrón que te robó el corazón.

—No bromeo —continuó ella de manera seria—. Klaus se dedica a estafar y robar a la gente.

De nuevo esperé para que me dijera si estaba bromeando o inventando historias solo para sacar un poco el dolor que sentía contra Klaus por haberla dejado. Pero Marie nunca rió. Se miraba seria y destrozada.

Tragué saliva con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es un ladrón? ¿Lo has visto quitándole la billetera a alguien?

—Caroline, él no es la clase de ladrón aficionado que tú imaginas que es... Él no anda escondido en medio de los arbustos, con un arma blanca metida entre los pantalones, esperando a que aparezca una indefensa viejecita para robarle el bolso. Él es la clase de ladrón que no se conforma con recompensas mediocres; va por todo. Klaus es un estafador que se lleva tu dinero a grandes sumas, y es realmente bueno haciéndolo. Él es peligroso.

—Eso es imposible —balbuceé. Repentinamente me empecé a sentir mareada. Marie solo estaba dolida, eso era todo. Estaba inventando tonterías como esta para... ¿para qué? Ni siquiera sabía que a mí me gustaba Klaus o que nos habíamos besado.

¿Se supone que deba creerle?

—Es posible —dijo ella, trayéndome de vuelta al presente—. Klaus maneja increíbles cantidades de dinero ¿acaso no lo has notado? Siempre lo vas a ver cargando billetes en sus bolsillos. Además, mi querida prima, él me lo confesó todo hace meses atrás. Una de las condiciones de nuestra relación fue que yo no me metería en sus asuntos si él no se mostraba interesado en los míos.

—¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto? —en un impulso me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar de arriba a abajo en la habitación.

—Porque él me estafó a mí.

Me detuve en seco.

—Él robó una inmensa cantidad de dinero a la compañía de mi papá —continuó ella, esta vez las lágrimas resbalaban con una facilidad increíble por sus mejillas y sobre sus pecas—. Lo descubrí y le dije que no iba a delatarlo porque aun sentía algo por él, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer. Papá aún no lo sabe pero se va a dar cuenta de un momento a otro.

Esta vez sí se echó a llorar a moco tendido.

Yo aún no podía creerlo, Klaus podía ser de todo menos ladrón. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Fui tan estúpida como para compartirle la contraseña de la chequera familiar y él se aprovechó y liquidó casi todo.

—¿Estás segura de que fue él? Pudo haber sido alguien más y solo...

—¡Fue él! —y con eso se echó a llorar más fuerte.

Se puso boca abajo en la cama y empezó a gritar contra el colchón. Iba a consolarla con golpecitos en la espalda, cuando de repente el timbre de mi celular me sacó de esa misión.

Era una llamada.

Y un vistazo a la pantalla me dijo que era de Tyler. Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Me debatí entre responder la llamada y regresar a la incoherente realidad que me estaba contando Marie.

Terminé contestándole a Tyler.

—¿Hola?

—¡Caroline! Qué bueno que me contestas —por el rabillo del ojo le echaba vistazos rápidos a Marie quien continuaba gritando y pataleando contra la cama.

—Tyler... ahora estoy un poco ocupada, tal vez si puedes llamarme después...

—No, escucha, seré breve. Solo quería saber cómo seguía tu nariz. Créeme, estoy tan arrepentido por lo del sábado, no sé lo que me pasó... —¿Mi nariz?

Ya hasta se me había olvidado que mi nariz lucía como si alguien la hubiera masticado y vuelto a escupir en su lugar— y quería invitarte a salir mañana en la noche. ¿Qué opinas?

Yo seguía observando a Marie que ahora tenía una almohada pegada al rostro, llamando a Klaus con toda clase de nombre de animales como era posible. ¿Cerdo de dos patas? ¿Jabalí callejero? ¿Iguana bulímica? Y otros que no entendí porque salían distorsionados los sonidos.

—¿Care, sigues ahí? —habló Tyler. De nuevo había olvidado que estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¿Sí? Mira, de verdad tengo que irme —a lo lejos fui consciente de que el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

¿Esperábamos invitados?

—Solo te pido una salida más. Acepta por favor.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó aún más insistente. Marie despegó su cara de la almohada y me miró con ojos asustados.

—Es mi mamá —articuló ella hacia mí—. Hoy tenemos la cena familiar.

La cena familiar la hacíamos una vez al mes. La mamá de Marie era obstinada y obligaba a mis padres a sentarse en la misma mesa durante una hora completa, disque para que yo no perdiera ciertos valores que se obtienen con una familia presente. ¿Por qué de todos los días escogió hoy para hacerla?

—¿Caroline, qué dices? —preguntó Tyler en mi oído—. Di que sí...

—Está bien —cedí—, acepto.

—Bien, te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje.

Finalmente colgó la llamada e inmediatamente (y a petición de una Marie de ojos rojos y cara morada) fui a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Todavía me sentía como en un sueño, o como en cámara lenta.

¿Klaus, un ladrón? Eso era hasta cómico.

Era imposible. No le creía a Marie, tenía que estar bromeando.

—¡Pastelito de calabaza! —gritaron en mi oído, y al instante de abrir la puerta, unos brazos con múltiples pulseras de metal me rodearon. Una brillante y llamativa boca roja se encontró con mi mejilla, y el rostro demasiado maquillado de mi madre se hizo presente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuré aun envuelta en su potente abrazo expulsa aire.

—¿Que una madre no puede hacer una visita sorpresa a su única hija?

Además te traje un amuleto para las buenas decisiones. Acaban de llegarme de Aruba. Recién salidos del horno —sacó de su cartera, de imitación de piel de cocodrilo, un collar con una pluma de pavo real en el centro de un circulo de metal adornado con piedras azules y verdes.

—No tenías por qué molestarte —dije viendo sospechosamente hacia el objeto extraño.

—Lo mismo le dije pero es obstinada y cree en el poder de semejante idioteces —dijo la tía Charlotte que venía detrás de mamá. El papá de Marie venía con ella.

Uff, ¿hoy era el día de supervisión paterna?

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —le susurré a mamá por lo bajo. La tía Charlotte pasó examinando cada esquina del departamento. Ella tenía una obsesión por lo limpio.

—Esta noche la pasaremos en familia —me respondió ella, dándome un guiño—. Aunque la nueva conquista de tu papá viene con él. Así que la pasaremos "casi" en familia. Lo juro, no sé de dónde las saca, tal vez de una guardería. Cada vez son más jóvenes.

—Hola pequeña —saludó el padre de Marie, estaba inmerso en su iPhone, apretando vigorosamente los dedos contra la pantalla. Él era un hombre físicamente de cuerpo atlético, cabello marrón y un grueso bigote que era fiel compañero de sus espesas cejas.

—Hola tío Zach —saludé algo recatada. Qué podía hacer, el hombre me intimidaba; además quería atacarlo a preguntas: ¿Era, en verdad, Klaus un ladrón?

No, me negaba a creerlo.

Marie estaba despechada, eso era todo. Por eso decía cosas como esas.

Klaus NO era un ladrón... o estafador, o como sea que Marie lo llamó.

Sobra decir que preparar la cena con mamá, la tía Charlotte y Marie (quien estaba seria y evitaba hablar todo lo posible con los demás) fue incómodo y silencioso.

Estaba cortando algunos cuadritos de zanahorias cuando mamá notó una mancha de salsa de tomate en mi nuca y creyó que era sangre; tuve que asegurarle más de mil veces que no lo era. Además papá llegó tarde, casi se pierde la cena y apareció tomado de la mano con Jenna, la mujer que fue mi maestra en segundo grado.

Jenna era bastante bonita, de cabello rojizo y con un lindo acento francés que la hacía lucir aun más adorable. Mamá decía que ella era una prostituta disfrazada de manera elegante. En mi opinión, no tenía nada contra la novia de papá. ¡Hey, ella me enseñó a multiplicar decimales y a cantar el alfabeto en tres idiomas: inglés, español y coreano!

—¿Todavía sigues pensando estudiar arte, Caroline? Recuerdo que adorabas pintar sobre cualquier superficie —me preguntaba ella mientras cenábamos y me acababa de llevar un bocado de pasta a la boca.

—Sí. Estoy ahorrando para la inscripción, luego veré si puedo conseguir una beca.

—Siempre consideré que el arte era más bien un pasatiempo —se metió la tía Charlotte—, dedicarse a eso es prácticamente decir que no te dedicas a nada. Oficio de vagos.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de aprender negocios —habló papá. Sus ojos claros examinando los míos detrás de sus lentes de montura negra. Siempre pensé que él y yo éramos lo suficientemente parecidos. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos grises, y mismos rasgos, especialmente en la barbilla y el contorno de los ojos. Pero él no creía en el método: "sé lo que quieras ser" que tanto promocionaba Barbie en sus comerciales. Él era un hombre que iba directo al dinero... aunque era un completo tacaño. Todavía conservaba su último regalo, mis llaves jamás se perdían en la oscuridad gracias al infantil llavero que seguramente le costó lo mismo que le costaría la uña de su dedo gordo del pie.

—Tengo planeado estudiar arte. Y así lo haré —dije de forma obstinada.

La tía Charlotte de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas de reojo.

Me metí otro poco de pasta a la boca y traté de no enfurecerme demasiado.

—Oh, Care, eso me recuerda —papá se pasó una servilleta por la boca, limpiando el exceso de salsa—, tu tía me contó que te vio el otro día con un muchacho. Un chico mayor, con tatuajes en el cuerpo. ¿Me podrías decir qué clase de planes te esperan con él?

Klaus.

Rápidamente evité su mirada. Tomé un sorbo del té helado que Marie había preparado sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que tienes novio? —siguió instigando papá.

—Ya déjala en paz, Bill —Mamá había evitado hablar durante toda la cena; y si antes parecía que quería lanzarle dagas a papá... ahora se notaba que mentalmente le mandaba bolas de fuego—. Yo también lo conocí. Me pareció todo un bombón delicioso; siempre noté la atracción que ambos se tenían pero no sabía que ya eran novios.

Me guiñó un ojo y tuve que atragantarme con más pasta para evitar responder. Marie me miraba de forma extraña todo este tiempo.

—Por pensamientos como esos es que niñas de quince años terminan embarazadas y solteras —soltó mi papá—. Dime una cosa, Caroline, ¿estás manteniendo relaciones con ese tipo? Porque desde ahora te digo, no quiero ser abuelo a los cuarenta.

Al oír eso casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva.

—¡Cuarenta! —Mamá se echó a reír a carcajadas—, querrás decir cuarenta y seis, querido. Ya no estás joven, mírate al espejo, tu pelo caído habla por sí solo.

Yo aún seguía tosiendo y dándome golpecitos en el pecho.

—Sí, dije cuarenta. Caroline, dime qué edad tiene ese sujeto, no quiero que un anciano esté abusando de una jovencita ingenua como tú. Recuerda que los chicos solo buscan una cosa. ¡Solo una!

—¡Papá! —chillé viéndolo horrorizada una vez que logré dejar de toser—. Por favor detente.

—Parecía de veinticuatro —dijo la tía Charlotte. En serio iba a golpear a esta mujer.

—¡¿Veinticuatro?! —papá dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo saltar todos los platos de vidrio—, ¡Te prohíbo verlo! Apenas eres una bebé, tienes diecisiete por todos los cielos. Todavía recuerdo haberte cambiado los pañales hasta hace poco tiempo...

—Tengo dieciocho y te recuerdo que cumpliré diecinueve dentro de dos meses —dije, algo avergonzada.

Cuando a papá le tocaban el tema de los chicos... Bueno, digamos que las cosas resultaban de esta forma.

—¿Dieciocho? Aun así eres demasiado joven...

—Mira quién habla —murmuró mamá—, el cerdo criticando su propia y rechoncha cola.

—No empieces Liz...

—Y por cierto, tú nunca le cambiaste un pañal en su vida. Estabas demasiado ocupado viéndole las piernas a la niñera como para siquiera fijarte en si tu hija ensuciaba o no el pañal.

Y así continuó más o menos todo el resto de la cena; siempre hablando como si yo no estuviera presente y contando más historias vergonzosas de pañales sucios y vómito.

Marie observaba con horror el intercambio, su madre no dejaba de aportar comentarios a la conversación, y el tío Zach seguía con la cabeza metida en su celular. En medio de la pelea, Jenna se puso a cantar una melodía francesa y fue cuando el silencio reinó. Después de cinco minutos de escucharla cantar nos echamos a reír. Definitivamente lo de ella no era la música. Pero a pesar de todo, mi mente seguía pensando en Klaus.

En Klaus como un estafador, en Klaus como un... ladrón.

No, no iba a dudar de él, Marie era la loca.

Definitivamente.

Tendría que preguntarle después.

Tony me había puesto a atender en el autoservicio. Era un día relativamente tranquilo y sin mucha clientela, aunque un tipo intentó coquetearme vilmente a través del comunicador; era esa clase de viejo charlatán que esperaba que, recitando frases básicas, las chicas cayéramos rendidas a sus pies.

Patético.

Todavía no había visto a Klaus en toda la mañana, pero cuando un par de manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi cintura, supe que ya había llegado.

—Hola nena —dijo plantando un beso en mi nuca.

Sonreí como boba.

¡Me besó en la nuca! ¿Cuándo me iba a acostumbrar a eso?

—No hagas eso aquí, Tony me va a despedir de nuevo.

Giré brevemente para verlo, hoy Klaus usaba lentes oscuros. Se me hacía imposible leer en sus ojos su estado de ánimo.

—¿Acaso no me veo sexy? —preguntó en su modo arrogante cuando yo no dejé de verlo.

Mmmm, diría que se miraba comestible... pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Presumido —golpeé su pecho y me movilicé para arreglar un poco mi espacio de trabajo.

Una de las reglas del restaurante era no usar el celular en horas laborales, pero hice una excepción cuando un mensaje de texto apareció en la pantalla.

Antes de que pudiera abrir el mensaje, Klaus se encontraba quitándome el celular y revisando lo que me habían enviado.

—¡Klaus! —lo regañé—. Dámelo, ¿qué haces?

—¿Te veo hoy a las cinco? ¿Un mensaje de Tyler? No me digas que sigues viendo a ese idiota.

—No tenías derecho a leer eso.

—Dime que no estás saliendo con el ordeña vacas y conmigo a la vez.

—Él me llamó e insistió por una cita, no podía simplemente decirle que...

—No. Ves, es fácil. Ni siquiera sé qué le viste en primer lugar.

—Es bastante guapo —dije queriéndolo poner celoso. Adoraba al Klaus celoso.

Lo oí resoplar.

—Si él es guapo... yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. No, es más, de hecho sería el rey del mundo —me dio una sonrisa de dientes completos. Arrogante como siempre.

—Pienso hablar con él... —¿Y decirle qué? Klaus no me había dicho específicamente que ahora quería andar conmigo, en una relación exclusiva, como novios...

—Le dirás que ya estás tomada, y que si se vuelve a aparecer cerca de ti, o de mí, le voy a partir su linda carita de granjero.

—Tyler no es granjero; no entiendo por qué lo llamas de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, es un lame vacas.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —pregunté realmente interesada.

—Porque... quiere algo que no le pertenece.

—¿Se supone que ese algo soy yo? Desde ahorita te lo digo: odio que me traten como trofeo o como un objeto.

—¡Por favor! Muy en el fondo las chicas aman ser tratadas como objetos que poseer. Ustedes simplemente no pueden resistirse a los chicos posesivos, y no me digas que no te gusta eso porque sé que lo adoras.

—Uff, me atrapaste —dije bromeando—. Ahora sabes el secreto. Podrías armar tu propio club: "chicos posesivos". Serías el presidente.

—También sé que me adoras por mi físico —dijo Klaus.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije.

—No, pero uno de los dos tenía que mencionarlo.

Lo golpeé no tan suavemente en el hombro.

—Ya madura —le reclamé.

—Entonces no te gustaría de esa forma. Admítelo... te gusto por mi físico, y mi dinero.

Ooh, no quería tocar el tema del dinero. Todavía me rondaba por la cabeza lo que me había dicho Marie.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia su lindo rostro. Ojos verde musgo tapados por lentes oscuros, labios ideales y un espeso cabello que le caía en la frente. Él no se parecía en nada al concepto de ladrón que existía en mi mente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al notar mi cambio de humor. Se quitó los lentes y alzó una mano para ponerla bajo mi barbilla.

Tenía que parpadear con frecuencia para evitar que mis ojos se pusieran bizcos. Este ya no era más el efecto Bambi; este era el efecto Klaus Mikaelson, puro y sin adulterar (y eso que aún no me había besado).

—No pasa nada. Pero esta noche es mejor que hable con Tyler... a menos que quieras el mismo acuerdo que tenías con mi prima. Entonces yo podría...

—me silenció poniendo la palma de su mano en mis labios.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración. Te quiero sólo para mí. Y definitivamente yo iré contigo para ponerle freno de mano a tu granjero. Fin de la discusión.

Quitó su mano lentamente, arrastrándola desde mis labios hasta mi mentón.

Me tomó de la barbilla y cuando menos me di cuenta, me besó de forma arrebatada y descuidada.

Después movió sus labios lentamente sobre los míos, como queriendo saborear el momento. Se alejó demasiado rápido y me vi en la obligación de abrir los ojos.

Klaus todavía me sujetaba de la barbilla.

—¿Sabías que después de besarme, tus ojos se quedan bizcos? —me preguntó él con una sonrisa enorme.

—No es cierto —sí, lo era, pero no quería avergonzarme admitiéndolo.

—¿Así que altero todo tu sistema, nena? —de nuevo regresó al modo arrogante.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me sostuvo por un rato. Comencé a jugar con un hilo suelto de su camiseta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ooh, chico posesivo: uno. Chica de apariencia tímida-pero-que-es-violenta-conmigo: cero.

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo pero nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo de que teníamos público a nuestro alrededor.

Kelly, Liv y Bonnie nos observaban desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero ya cumplí con mi cuota de azúcar por un día —murmuró Liv—. Chicos, continúen comiéndose la boca del otro. Me voy —dijo esto último para nosotros.

Bonnie se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

—Pues yo no me voy —dijo Kelly—. Esto se pone interesante y además yo gané la apuesta anterior. Merezco un poco de espectáculo en vivo.

—Ya oíste —me susurró Klaus— no quiero defraudar los sueños de una mujer de más de cincuenta años con reflujo gástrico y azúcar en la sangre.

—Pobrecito, sacrificándote por el bien de Kelly. —Elevé mis pies en puntillas, y le di un beso rápido en la comisura de la boca—. Listo, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar.

Me iba a separar de su cuerpo, pero se negó a dejarme ir y me sostuvo para darme un beso real.

Dejé que sus labios se perdieran en los míos por un momento. Entonces, para mi desgracia, se separó demasiado rápido... otra vez.

—Sí, confirmado: pones los ojos bizcos —dijo riendo.

Quería golpearlo pero él tenía razón.

Chico posesivo: dos. Caroline: cero.

Le saqué la lengua y regresé a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara.

Ahora más que nunca me sentía convencida que Marie mentía.

Klaus podía ser un egocéntrico, presumido, idiota, narcisista y engreído, pero nunca sería un ladrón.

Me negaba a creerlo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	12. Chapter 11 Noah

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 11 **

"**Noah"**

Me retorcí los dedos como por onceava vez en el mismo minuto. Klaus iba a estar furioso conmigo cuando se diera cuenta que asistí a la cita de Tyler sin él (a pesar de que estuvo recalcándome todo el día que ni loca iba a ir yo sola a verlo).

Pero no podía llevar a Klaus conmigo, él era capaz de retorcer el cuerpo de Tyler sin ningún problema.

Le conté a Bonnie mi plan y ella colaboró para que Klaus no se diera cuenta que estaba escapándome por la puerta trasera del restaurante. Pero es que de verdad necesitaba hablar a solas con Tyler, y no necesita al señor jodidamente celoso respirándome en la nuca y llamando con nombres de animales de granja al pobre de Tyler.

Él me había citado en un lugar donde preparaban la mejor comida china de la ciudad, se llamaba La Caja Asiática.

Procuré cambiar mi ropa de trabajo por cómodos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas; estiré mi pelo en una cola y, como siempre, mantuve mi maquillaje al mínimo.

Entré al local ubicado en la segunda planta de un edificio comercial, y una ola de aromas a jengibre, salsa de soya, especias y mariscos me golpeó directo en la nariz.

Una chica con genes asiáticos me hizo una reverencia al entrar, y me indicó que pasara.

Busqué con la vista el cabello negro de Tyler y lo encontré casi al fondo del restaurante. Una botella de agua se posicionaba ya en la mesa, a su lado también estaba una botella de vino con una etiqueta en donde se leía: _Dry Red Dragon_.

Frente a la botella, dos copas servidas.

—Hola —saludé mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Su mirada se iluminó y mi estómago se retorció con culpa.

—Pensé que no vendrías —se levantó de su lugar y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Espero no te moleste que ordenara por ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Veo que tu nariz está mejor —regresó a su asiento.

—Sí, ya casi no duele mucho —confesé—. Ty, yo...

—Wow. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin llamarme así —su sonrisa parecía no caber por completo en su cara—. Me gusta que me digas Ty.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tyler creo que ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo el qué, princesa?

Princesa. Así me llamaba cuando éramos novios; no era nada agradable recordar esa época en la que creía que era sexy verlo sin camisa y con el estómago cubierto de grasa de automóvil. Solía llevarle agua y limpiar su frente sudorosa con un pañuelo. Entonces él me daría un beso salivoso e intentaría meter su lengua hasta que rascara el punto exacto de mi paladar en donde se provocaban normalmente las arcadas.

—Me halaga que quisieras recuperarme —comencé— pero no voy a engañarte... No creo que exista una segunda oportunidad para nosotros.

No me gustaba decirle esas palabras, pero era mejor detenerlo ahora y no después cuando fuera tarde.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? —estaba angustiado, podía escucharlo en su tono de voz—. Care, aprendí cómo besar bien si eso es lo que te preocupa. Puedo probártelo...

Antes de que Tyler pudiera seguir hablando más, una chica con un uniforme de camarera se nos acercó mientras cargaba varios platos de comida y los depositaba en la mesa.

Todo lucía bastante bien.

Tyler me miraba angustiado, ni siquiera parpadeó con la llegada de la comida.

—No se trata de los besos —dije una vez que la camarera se fue—, es que simplemente no me veo contigo en un futuro inmediato.

—Marie te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué tenía que decirme Marie? ¿Acaso él sabía lo de Klaus? ¿Qué Marie pensaba que era un ladrón/estafador?

—¡Ella prometió guardar el secreto! —chilló—. Lo siento Care, te lo iba a decir pero...

—Wow, espera ahí. No entiendo de qué hablas.

Tyler se quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces abrió su boca para volver a cerrarla haciendo un sonido como de PLOP.

—Cuando me dejaste me sentí devastado —comenzó a explicar—, no quería perderte. Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó. Entonces le pedí a tu prima... —se detuvo en media frase.

_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le pidió a Marie, qué?!_

—Verás, tu prima me ayudó un poco en el área de los besos y... otras cosas...

—Oh no. No, no, no, no. ¿Quieres decir que estuviste acostándote con mi prima para "mejorar tus habilidades" y luego vienes y me pides otra oportunidad?

—Tenía que recuperarte de alguna forma y esa era la única manera. La vi hace meses atrás en la calle, le pedí su número para que me mantuviera informado sobre ti... y simplemente se dieron las cosas. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Gran alma caritativa, ¿verdad? —mi apetito se había esfumado por completo.

Iba a retirarme y regresar al departamento para confrontar a Marie, pero una sombra de figura alta y musculosa se asomó entre Tyler y yo.

Sin siquiera tener que echarle un vistazo ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Klaus.

Estaba de pie frente a nosotros, aun con el uniforme del restaurante. Tony lo había obligado a usar un pantalón suelto a la cadera, y una corbata simple. Sin camisa.

Supongo que se dio cuenta de que a él también podía sacarle el provecho; ahora la clientela femenina nunca faltaba.

Tuve un poco de la hermosa vista a sus tatuajes durante todo el día. Algunos eran como llamas decorándole los omoplatos; desde ahí, la tinta formaba un árbol cuyas ramas y raíces estaban secas y apenas habían algunas hojas aferrándose al tronco. Era un árbol marchito, solitario.

Klaus ni siquiera hizo el intento de intimidarse cuando la gente se le quedaba viendo. Disfrutaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo aquí en el restaurante.

Oh, hombre. Intenté apartar la mirada de sus suaves músculos pero la verdad era que se me hacía agua la boca por pasar mis manos sobre su pecho... Pero, ¿cuáles manos? Si era sincera conmigo misma quería pasar la lengua por su pecho y luego... Quité la vista de su muy buena figura, y mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos. Klaus lucía furioso. Apostaba a que si fuera posible hasta echaría humo por la nariz.

—Caroline —pronunció mi nombre de manera fría y contenida—. Te dije que me esperaras...

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? —preguntó Tyler. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio a Klaus, lo veía de forma despectiva de pies a cabeza.

—Vengo por Caroline —respondió él con voz más tranquila de la que me habló; vi cómo tomaba una silla de una de las mesas desocupadas y la ponía a mi lado. Se sentó con el respaldar de frente y le dio una mirada lacónica a Tyler.

—Ya me iba, ni se te ocurra hacer un espectáculo —le advertí a Klaus, murmurando por lo bajo. Aún estaba furiosa por lo que hizo Marie con Tyler.

—¿Y eso por qué? Pienso que deberías quedarte a comer ya que tu ex novio paga. Mira eso, ¡hasta hay vino! Oh, pero nena, no deberías estar tomando esto. Peor en tu condición.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré sospechosamente a Klaus.

—¿De qué condición estás hablando? —se me adelantó a preguntar Tyler. Él tenía el cuello rojo y sus puños estaban cerrados sobre la mesa.

—Hablo de que Caroline está embarazada. ¿Adivina quién es el padre? —se señaló a sí mismo.

Casi me caí de la silla.

¿En serio acababa de decir eso?

—¿Care, estás embarazada? —gritó Tyler haciendo que tres monjas, que comían a tan solo unas mesas de distancia, nos voltearan a ver.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Klaus, no es gracioso! —lo regañé. Más motivos para ponerme furiosa.

—Tiene tres semanas de embarazo, y si sabes lo que te conviene, Taylor, vas a dejar de buscarla. Es mi chica ahora.

—Mi nombre es Tyler, no Taylor. Y no... —él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza— no puedo creer esto. ¡Hace rato estabas reprochándome por haber tenido algo con tu prima, y ahora vengo a darme cuenta de que tú tienes algo mucho más grande con su esclavo sexual!

—Vaayaa —Klaus se rió en voz alta. Las monjas se persignaron, mientras que, varias parejas dejaron de comer para vernos (aunque desde que Klaus entró sin camiseta ya se lo estaban comiendo con la vista)—. Esclavo sexual. Lo utilizaré en mi material de cosas ingeniosas. Aunque yo me miro más como un sexy pedazo de carne importada.

Klaus tomó un par de palillos chinos de la mesa y empezó a escarbar entre la comida. Se llevó un trozo de pollo con vegetales a la boca y saboreó lentamente.

Mi rostro estaba rojo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no clavarle uno de los palillos en la mano.

—Dije que yo no estoy...

—¡Increíble! —resopló Tyler, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que yo tenía que decir— Embarazada de este tipo.

—Por supuesto que no —chillé pero Klaus me interrumpió:

—Sip —él habló con la boca llena, apostaba a que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para enfurecer aún más a Tyler—, ya hasta tenemos nombres pensados. Si es niña, Alison, como mi abuela. Si es niño, Klaus Jonás III.

—¡Klaus! —grité.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. Ella quiere que nombremos a la niña Margarita, y si es niño Noah. ¿Tú qué opinas Taylor? ¿Te gusta más Noah o Klaus Jonás III?

—Yo opino que mejor me voy. —Tyler se levantó de su silla, botando una servilleta mientras se iba.

—Ty... —no quería que se fuera pensando en la estupidez que Klaus le había dicho.

¿Embarazada? ¡Yo todavía era virgen!

Tyler se detuvo cuando lo llamé, y dando media vuelta me miró de una forma tan decepcionante.

—Entonces solo aceptaste verme para despedirte de mí —dijo con tristeza—. Supongo que esto no funcionó al final de cuentas. No puedo creer que estuvieras jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

Se fue dando grandes zancadas, se alejó hacia la salida del restaurante.

Quería gritarle que él también estuvo jugando, a saber hace cuánto tiempo, con Marie a las manitas sudadas, pero me abstuve de gritarle algo mientras se iba.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos le dijiste que yo estaba embarazada? —le recriminé a Klaus.

—Fácil: así no vuelve ni a pensar en tu nombre. Créeme, no hay nada que tema más un chico que enterarse de un embarazo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era un imbécil.

Siempre haciendo idioteces como esta.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí echa un rayo fuera del restaurante.

Caminé a toda prisa para tomar un taxi, pero justo cuando uno se detuvo, Klaus llegó a mi lado, tomó mi brazo y me hizo girar para que lo viera a la cara.

—Caroline, tenía que hacerlo. Además mencionó algo de haberse metido con Marie. Él no vale la pena.

—¿Y tú sí? —grité enojada. Si Tyler llegaba a decirle a alguien que creía que yo estaba embarazada... Bueno, digamos que las cosas no se iban a poner bonitas—. Tú también estabas metido hasta por los codos de Marie.

—Marie solo fue un cuerpo caliente con el que pasar la noche para no sentirme solo. Caroline, sé que yo no lo valgo. Pero trabajaré con fuerza para merecerte.

—Estaba a punto de decirle que no quería nada con él. Pero luego vienes tú y le dices, de todas las cosas que pudiste haberle dicho, que estaba embarazada. ¿No podías simplemente dejarme a mí hacer esto?

—Entiéndeme tú a mí, si ese lame vacas hubiera seguido un minuto más cerca de ti, no habría poder en el mundo que pudiera detenerme de golpearle el rostro.

Suspiré agotada.

—Me tengo que ir. Dejaste a Marie echa un dique abierto y a mí me toca reparar los daños.

Hice el intento de subirme al taxi, pero Klaus lo despachó con un movimiento de mano.

—Oye...

—Yo te llevaré.

Mis ojos pasaron como por millonésima vez sobre su torso desnudo.

—¿Por qué tienes que andar sin camiseta todo el tiempo? —reproché.

—Lo hago para saber que no he perdido el toque —me guiñó un ojo.

Y solo eso bastó para perdonar su enorme y entrometida boca. Quería besarlo, pero dar el primer.

Increíble. Lo perdonaba demasiado rápido.

—No te preocupes, tengo una camiseta de repuesto —dijo.

Caminó tomándome de la mano, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante chino y se detuvo frente a una monstruosa motocicleta color negro cromado.

—¿En esto piensas irme a dejar? —chillé.

—¿No te gusta? Se llama Dolly —Me pasó un casco y, antes de colocarse el suyo, deslizó una camiseta blanca por sus brazos, tapando su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar que el efecto Klaus Mikaelson se apoderara de mis ojos y los pusiera bizcos.

—Las motocicletas no son seguras —dije medio embobada—. Mejor tomaré un taxi.

—Ni en tus sueños. Ven, hasta te permitiré apoyarte en mi sólida espalda —tocó mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—Eres peligroso para mí —dije medio en broma.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió él de repente serio.

Esto era. Tenía que preguntarle acerca de si lo que dijo Marie era cierto o no.

Abrí mi boca para decirle, pero sorprendentemente la boca de él ya se encontraba allí. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y me pegó a su cuerpo; jadeé por el beso salvaje y desenfrenado.

Su lengua encontró su camino hábilmente hacia la mía, sentí mis piernas débiles y temblorosas mientras él se divertía haciendo lentos círculos en la piel expuesta sobre el borde de mi pantalón.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, su respiración igual de irregular que la mía.

—No te había saludado como debía —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me mordí el labio.

Solo Klaus Mikaelson podía hacerme enojar un segundo atrás, y reivindicarse al siguiente.

Lo golpeé en el hombro, así como tenía por rutina.

—Eso fue por decirle a Tyler que estaba embarazada.

Él soltó una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponernos a trabajar para que no sospeche después de nueve meses —empezó a sobar mi estómago.

Lo golpeé de nuevo en el hombro.

—Tonto. Ni creas que te vas a salir tan fácil de esto.

Se rió en voz alta.

—Vámonos amor. Quiero que conozcas un lugar y no podemos llegar tarde.

—Pensé que me llevarías a casa.

—No esta noche. Pienso secuestrarte sólo para mí —me dio un beso fugaz y me tomó en sus brazos para posicionarme sobre la motocicleta. Me ayudó a ponerme el casco y se subió delante de mí, poniéndose el suyo también.

—Sujétate fuerte —dijo y pronto comenzamos a movernos hacia la carretera.

Curiosamente en lo único que podía pensar era en lo extraño que había sido ver monjas en un restaurante chino.

Pero es que si me ponía a pensar en Klaus como un chico peligroso... No. Mejor no pensar en eso, porque una relación con un chico malo nunca terminaba de una buena manera.

Odiaba las motocicletas. Esa sensación de mis pies a tan solo centímetros del suelo era espantosa.

Terminé agarrándome a Klaus como si yo fuera un parásito chupa sangre aferrando sus garras a su objetivo. Mis muslos se apretaron contra los de él y mis manos le rodeaban el estómago y lo presionaba con fuerza.

No abrí los ojos sino hasta que él me dijo que los abriera.

Curioso. Estábamos en la playa.

Habían tantas por esta zona que no sabría cuál de ellas era, pero la vista era espectacular.

El cielo ya se encontraba oscuro y una tenue iluminación venía desde lejos.

—Quiero presentarte a algunos amigos —dijo Klaus estirándose fuera de la motocicleta y ayudándome a salir también.

Yo todavía seguía mareada por el viaje.

—Creo que a Dolly no le gustan los pasajeros —dije refiriéndome a su motocicleta—. Pensé que comería el asfalto de la carretera en cualquier segundo.

Klaus pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me atrajo para besar mi frente.

—Estabas colgándote de mí como si fueras un mono. Dudo que hubieras salido volando por el aire.

Le di un codazo leve.

—Tonto.

Empezamos a caminar por la arena. En un impulso me saqué los zapatos y dejé que mis pies descalzos tocaran la superficie.

Mientras más avanzábamos, más claramente podía ver una fogata rodeada de unas cuantas personas en el centro de la playa. Klaus me tomó de la mano en todo el corto recorrido hacia la fogata.

—¡Hey, mira quién es! —Un chico de cabello desalineado se alejó del resto y caminó en nuestra dirección—. Pero si es una hermosa chica al lado de un perdedor.

Su tono era bromista y amistoso.

Le sonreí inmediatamente.

—Stefan —saludó Klaus. Se dieron la típica palmada en la espalda.

Stefan se giró hacia mí y me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas. Era guapo. Piel bronceada, dientes rectos, cabello color arena y un cuerpo de complexión mediana.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Con qué te sobornó Klaus para que vinieras con él? —me dijo siempre bromeando.

—Con una danza del vientre —dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír.

—Me gusta tu chica —le dijo finalmente a Klaus—. Si despegas tus ojos de ella, en menos de una hora la convenceré de que deje tu trasero peludo. La robaré para mí; además ya sabes lo que dicen: ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

Se rieron pero esta vez no los acompañé.

¡Él dijo la palabra con L!

No me sentía con ánimos de bromear sobre eso. ¿Será que sus amigos también compartían las mismas aficiones?

—Vamos —me jaló Klaus hacia el círculo de chicos rodeando la fogata—, te presentaré al resto.

Después de quince minutos de presentaciones me creí lo suficientemente capaz de recordar algunos nombres y ponerles caras.

Estaban: Liam (el chico de los pantaloncillos blancos y de cuerpo robusto), Marcel (el de piel oscura y cabeza rapada a lo Vin Diesel), Katherine (la de complexión de tigresa y ropa sacada directo de una pasarela). Antonia, Joseph, Grace y Stefan.

Klaus se movilizó rápidamente a traerme una bebida mientras sus amigos hacían un excelente trabajo distrayéndome y contándome cosas vergonzosas de él.

—Eres más civilizada que la pelirroja que trajo hace meses —dijo de repente Katherine. Podía sentir la tensión en el resto del grupo cuando ella mencionó eso.

—Entonces puntos extra para mí —murmuré.

Obviamente la pelirroja era Marie. Saber eso me bajó los pocos ánimos que tenía.

—Katherine, estás siendo imprudente —la regañó Stefan—. Caroline, no le hagas caso a lo que diga Katherine; ella solo está en estado permanente de furia. Sigue enojada porque la banda no admite chicas y cree que la necesitamos.

—¿Banda? No sabía que estaban... —y fue allí cuando recordé a Ósmosis. Ellos eran los músicos de la banda. Aunque faltaba el atractivo vocalista rubio.

—Creo haberte visto con Klaus en una de nuestras presentaciones.

—Cierto. Ustedes son Ósmosis —dije triunfalmente—, tocan increíble.

—¡Fuimos reconocidos! —gritó Stefan— finalmente estamos a un paso de la fama.

Me reí en alto mientras la figura de Klaus se hacía más visible y cercana.

Cargaba una lata de refresco para mí, y una botella de cerveza para él.

—Toma, nena —dijo pasándome la lata—. Recuerda que aún no estás en condición para beber cerveza, así que te traje soda de uva.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—¡Auch! Me vas a dejar tatuada tu mano permanentemente.

—No seas tonto. Deja de bromear con lo del embarazo —le dije en voz bajita.

—No puedo creerlo —gritó Stefan— ¡Klaus Tadeus Mikaelson va a ser papá!

Mi refresco se cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

Mi rostro se puso rojo cuando todos los presentes se pusieron a ver mi vientre en busca de alguna señal de embarazo.

No pensé que él estaría escuchando eso.

—¡Stefan! —gritó Klaus—. Era un noticia que no queríamos dar todavía.

Iba a matarlo. Klaus iba a pagármelas.

—¡Klaus! —chillé. Me sentía completamente avergonzada.

—¡¿La dejaste embarazada?! —esta vez era Katherine gritando.

—A ver, cálmense todos —el chico de pantaloncillos blancos habló pero nadie estaba escuchando porque todos estaban gritando debido a la noticia. Incluyéndome.

—¡Claro que él no me dejó embarazada! —dije furiosa—. Solo está siendo un idiota y se lo inventó todo porque se sentía celoso de mi ex novio.

Pero nadie escuchó.

Algunos felicitaron a Klaus y otros, como Katherine, le dieron miradas asesinas.

—Va a ser niño... y como que me está gustando el nombre Noah para nombrarlo —dijo Klaus pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro. Sonreía como lobo malicioso.

Me sentí indignada.

Traté entonces de seguirle la corriente a él y darle un poco de su propia medicina.

—Lamento decirte, cariño —empecé a hablar fuerte— pero tú no eres el padre de mi bebé.

.Repentinamente las voces a nuestro alrededor se apagaron.

—Oh, mi pobre e ingenua Caroline. ¿Crees que no recordaría el día y la hora de la concepción de nuestro pequeño Noah? —repentinamente se puso de pie conmigo, e hizo algo impensable. Típico de Klaus.

Levantó mi blusa hasta dejar descubierto mi vientre, y besó mi estómago frente a todos en la fogata.

Yo estaba teniendo problemas para respirar de forma coherente.

—Awww —chilló una de las chicas de pelo negro, creo que ella era Grace o Antonia. No estaba segura.

—Klaus... —tartamudeé.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan niñita? —dijo Stefan.

—Cierra la boca, amigo —le respondió Klaus.

Lentamente se incorporó y me tomó de la cintura.

Antes de llegar a protestar, se adelantó con un profundo beso.

—Oh, oh. Esto ya no es apto para todo público —se quejó alguien.

Klaus se separó solo un poco cuando dijo:

—¡Dejen de ver, vayan a perderse!

Escuché a varios arrastrando pies y moviendo cosas. Algunas pláticas empezaron a escucharse ya más lejanas y cuando alcé la vista todos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Klaus continuaba tomándome de la cintura y viéndome directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz ronca y sexy— Stefan estaba codiciándote demasiado y tuve que decirle lo del embarazo para que se le metiera en la cabeza que no tenía por qué coquetear con mi chica.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso. Es infantil y estúpido.

—Caroline, jamás dejaré de ser infantil y estúpido; viene con el paquete. Eso y una hermosa cara con labios besables.

—Siempre tan modesto...

—Esa es otra de mis cualidades —me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Por favor ya deja de decirle al mundo entero que estoy embarazada antes de que yo misma me lo crea —lo amenacé.

—Seee, no te preocupes nena. Creo que lo dejaste en claro después del décimo golpe que me diste en el hombro; ya hasta me lo dislocaste —probó a mover su hombro izquierdo (que era el que siempre golpeaba) e hizo una mueca como si de verdad le doliera.

—Desde ahorita te advierto —dije de repente— si yo comienzo a decirle a la gente que tienes hemorroides, ladillas, herpes o alguna otra clase de incómoda y fea enfermedad de transmisión sexual, lo mínimo que espero de tu parte es que asientas con la cabeza y digas que yo siempre tengo la razón.

—Está bien. Dejaré que te vengues por todo lo del embarazo —estuvo de acuerdo.

Sonreí.

Era increíble con qué facilidad me hacía perdonarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Me puse en puntillas y dejé que sus manos bajaran a mis caderas.

Su lengua rápidamente hacía trabajo de exploración en mi boca. Aferré mis dedos en su cuello y me presioné más cerca de él hasta que lo escuché jadear.

—Lamento explotar su burbuja de felicidad y todo eso —dijo Katherine entrometiéndose entre nosotros— pero ya es hora de repartir nuestras ganancias por el trabajo de la otra noche.

_¿Cuál trabajo?_

Nos separamos bruscamente.

Miré confundida hacia Klaus pero él evitaba mi mirada; su mandíbula estaba siendo brutalmente apretada.

—Ahora no es un buen momento, Katherine —le dijo.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le dio una mirada rompe hielo.

—¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento perfecto? ¿Que acaso te molesta que _ella _sepa cuánto dinero ganas? ¿O es que no le has dicho en lo que andas metido? —Katherine sonaba despectiva al mencionarme. Cuando Klaus no le respondió inmediatamente, ella aprovechó a darme una sonrisa maliciosa—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe sobre Rebeca.

Klaus se tensó.

—Pensaba decírselo más tarde —dijo él finalmente. Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

Lo miré horrorizada y más confundida de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida.

¿Quién era Rebeca?

No pude evitarlo pero todo tipo de suposiciones se precipitaron en mi cabeza.

¿Será que Klaus tenía otra novia? ¿Marie no era la única?

No. Él no podía hacerme esto a mí.

¿Era esto alguna clase de broma?

—¿Quién es Rebeca? —pregunté una vez que pude encontrar el valor de hablar.

Katherine rió en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

—¿Sales con Klaus y ni siquiera sabes quién es Rebeca? —volvió a reír histéricamente—. Oow, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero Rebeca es una de las tantas novias que tiene.

Sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí.

—Basta ya Katherine —se acercó Stefan y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Stefan! Ella está tan engañada creyendo que Klaus es hombre de una sola mujer; chicos como él fueron diseñados para traer la peste sobre la tierra... no para ser amarrados con estúpidos embarazos...

Klaus me tomó del brazo y me jaló lejos de Katherine y lejos de la fogata antes de siquiera llegar a escuchar el resto de lo que ella tenía que decir.

La escuchando gritando a lo lejos algo acerca de que quería todo el dinero que le correspondía por haber hecho su parte.

Las lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en mis ojos. Entonces él era un ladrón y un mujeriego.

Simplemente grandioso.

Klaus me jalaba sin importarle si yo protestaba o no. Intenté frenar mis pies pero él seguía caminando por delante de mí y llevándome por la fuerza.

En un momento perdí el equilibrio y tropecé contra una roca de tamaño mediano. Mi rodilla cayó al suelo con un golpe doloroso, sentía la sangre empezando a coagularse formando un horrible moretón.

—¡Klaus! —grité cuando noté que él no se iba a detener y continuaba agarrándome del brazo aunque prácticamente me estaba arrastrando por la arena.

Él se giró para verme y se detuvo rápidamente al mirarme en el suelo.

Se agachó junto a mí para tomarme de los hombros y hacerme alzar la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo acurrucándome en su pecho—. Soy un estúpido y no me di cuenta.

No quería sollozar. Tuve que tragarme las lágrimas que estaban desesperadas por salir.

—¿De qué te lamentas? —dije— ¿De no notar que me caí al suelo mientras continuabas arrastrándome, o de no decirme el pequeñísimo detalle de que ya tienes novia?

Él juró por lo bajo y se pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

—Caroline... —me tomó de la cara y me obligó a mirarlo mientras iba a decirme una cruda verdad—, yo no tengo otras novias. A nadie. Katherine no sabe lo que dice...

—No me mientas.

—Mira, puedo ser el idiota más grande del mundo pero hay algo que yo jamás sería, y eso es ser un mujeriego.

—¿Que no eres mujeriego? ¡Dejaste que Marie se acostara con cualquier tipo que le diera un hola! ¿Por qué no pensaría que lo hiciste solo porque tú también te acostabas con otras también?

Me puse de pie temblorosamente e hice el intento de caminar sin que se me notara lo mucho que me dolía doblar la rodilla.

Logré dar dos pasos antes que Klaus me detuviera y pegara su pecho contra mi espalda, y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Ya te dije que no me importaba porque no la veía más que como un cuerpo con el que pasar la noche. Tal vez al principio la amé... pero cuando supe que estaba viendo a Luke me desengañé y la dejé de ver de la misma forma. Caroline, créeme cuando te digo que yo no estoy con nadie más. No soy un mujeriego. ¿O es que viste que estuve coqueteándole a alguien más cuando anduve con tu prima?

Tal vez era cierto lo que decía.

—Entonces ¿quién es Rebeca?

—Definitivamente no mi novia.

—¿Me vas a decir quién es?

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura y suspiró en mi nuca.

—Yo... —se detuvo de hablar. Noté que estaba haciendo tiempo para retrasar la respuesta.

Grandioso.

Me solté de sus brazos en un santiamén.

—Marie me dijo que eras un ladrón y estafador —solté repentinamente—. ¿Me puedes explicar eso también?

Él me miró como si lo hubiera herido. Comencé a sentirme mal, pero tragué duro y me obligué a no compadecerme.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad del rostro de Klaus, era como ver una estoica y perfecta estatua venirse abajo.

El problema era que yo también me estaba viniendo abajo junto con él.

_Probablemente seré tu ruina, _había dicho él, _lo peor que te haya pasado; soy como un virus ébola multiplicado por cien._

Justo ahora empezaba a creer esas palabras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	13. Chapter 12 15 Minutos

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 12"**

"**Quince Minutos"**

—¿Marie te dijo que yo era un ladrón?

Asentí sin decir nada más.

Los dedos de mis pies picaban gracias a la arena en el suelo.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla se escuchaba como un singular fondo musical.

—¿Y tú le crees? ¿Me crees capaz de robar algo?

Quería sacudir la cabeza y decir que no, pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

—No lo sé —respondí— ¿Lo eres? ¿Eres un ladrón?

Entonces hizo algo que, en una situación como esta, pensé que no haría: comenzó a reírse.

—¿Se supone que soy de esos tipos con pasamontañas que asaltan licorerías por la noche? —poniéndolo de esa manera sonaba tonto.

Aparté mi rostro avergonzado.

—Ella dijo que estafabas a la gente. Te acusó de robarle dinero.

Klaus elevó una de sus bien formadas cejas.

—¿Te dijo que le robé la billetera? Admito que asalté su cocina por un buen tiempo... y sí, me llevé algunas monedas enterradas en el hueco del sofá. Pero...

—¡Me dijo que le robaste la chequera y sacaste todo el dinero que tenía su padre en el banco! —dije seriamente.

Por si no fuera poco, se rió más fuerte.

—¡Idiota! —grité. Me agaché, un poco dolorida por mi golpe en la rodilla, y tomé un puñado de arena y comencé a lanzársela.

Él se movió con agilidad y evitó la mayoría de mis ataques.

—¡Se supone que no debes reírte! —le lancé más arena pero se escabulló con facilidad.

—¡Caroline, tranquilízate!

Eso me enfureció más. ¿Por qué siempre me pedía tranquilizarme justo en el momento cuando estaba más desquiciada?

—¿Eres o no un ladrón? Solo responde a eso.

Klaus corrió a mí alrededor y llegó detrás de mí; me aprisionó en un abrazo apretado y no se relajó hasta que yo dejé de luchar e intentar salirme de su agarre.

Mis manos llenas de arena cayeron a los costados y la arena se deslizó de mis dedos lentamente. Sinceramente quería llorar.

El idiota aprovechó ese momento en el que me tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, y besó mi cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y me habló al oído.

—Solo para que estés tranquila... —sus labios siguieron su camino por mi mentón y de nuevo a mi cuello— lo único que he robado en mi vida fue una caja de cigarrillos... —su boca descendió por mi hombro y con sus dientes fue deslizando el delgado tirante de mi camiseta sin mangas—... Y eso fue porque tenía trece años y mis padres no iban a aceptar verme fumando.

Sus besos estaban matándome. Primero sus labios hacían contacto con mi piel, luego venía su lengua y por último mordisqueaba levemente con los dientes.

Bien podía estarme diciendo que era un narcotraficante o que estaba metido en la mafia, y no podría importarme menos.

Deslizó por completo el tirante, hasta que lo sentí en mi brazo, y sus besos continuaron por todo mi hombro.

Estaba tan jodida. Jodida porque no me importaba quién era Klaus... yo solo quería sus besos.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, a su pecho.

Me relajé en sus brazos, y él lentamente fue suavizando su agarre; su nariz hizo un recorrido detrás de mi oreja y lo escuché aspirar cerca de mi pelo.

—No soy un ladrón, Caroline. Ni un estafador —dijo con voz ronca. Sus labios inmediatamente continuaron su atención en mi cuello; descendió hasta que su boca estuvo besando mi clavícula.

Jadeé involuntariamente y puse mi cabeza de lado para que él tuviera mejor acceso.

Mis labios encontraron la piel de su cuello también y no pude resistirme así que lo besé. Justo como él lo estaba haciendo: labios primero, luego lengua, después dientes raspando un poco la suave superficie de la piel.

Lo escuché gruñir y sus manos fueron inmediatamente hacia mi cintura. Me giró bruscamente para que ambos estuviéramos cara a cara y su boca encontró la mía.

Era un beso cargado de tensión, de electricidad. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, la sometía.

Mis piernas eran dos grandes fideos inútiles que apenas y podían mantenerme de pie, ya no podía sentir otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fueran los labios de Klaus en los míos.

Me estaba incendiando de pies a cabeza.

Hasta que eventualmente se separó de mi boca para tomar aire y, no queriendo romper el contacto, continuó besando mi cuello con fervor.

Pero como él era Klaus Mikaelson, también tendría que echarlo todo a perder en algún momento.

—Quiero que conozcas a Rebeca, ella me conoce bien. Te confirmará que de hecho no soy un ladrón.

Ante la mención de ese nombre recordé el por qué estaba enojada con él.

Me separé inmediatamente y puse distancia entre los dos.

—¿Qué...? —Klaus lucía aturdido. Si no fuera porque el momento era serio, ya lo habría molestado diciéndole que ahora él tenía el efecto Caroline Forbes: ojos desorientados, labios rojos, y se mantenía respondiendo en monosílabas.

Era bueno saber que no solo yo era la afectada.

—No me has dicho quién es ésta Rebeca.

Me crucé de brazos y acomodé de nuevo el tirante caído.

El frío no tardó en colarse en mi piel.

Klaus resopló y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre Rebeca...

—¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

—No...

—¿Tu esposa?

—Caroline... Yo no estoy casado —levantó su mano izquierda para que comprobara que ahí no había ningún anillo de bodas.

Resoplé.

—¿Si sabías que es fácil quitarse un anillo, verdad?

—Rebeca no es mi esposa... Ni mi hija, ni mi esclava sexual para el caso.

Abrí la boca para preguntar más, pero Klaus se me adelantó a hablar:

—Te dije que quería que la conocieras. Vamos —extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

—¡¿Quieres que la conozca ahora?! —chillé.

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que ir a hablar con Marie. Ella tiene que aclararme toda la mentira del robo.

—¿Entonces...? ¿No eres un ladrón?

Él ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Querías que lo fuera? —preguntó divertido.

Aparté la mirada. Avergonzada al cien por ciento.

—Hubiera sido genial ser la novia del chico peligroso que roba en la tienda de revistas —dije bromeando— o el chico roba naranjas del mercado.

Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Yo sé que sí. Serías la mujer del roba gallinas número 1 de la ciudad, amor —me guiñó un ojo.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír fuertemente.

—También tengo cierta afición por los gatos. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos mudamos a una granja? Podríamos darle trabajo a tu ordeña vacas. Yo pongo las gallinas y los gatos, y tú te encargas de alimentarme.

—Se necesitan más que gallinas y gatos para formar una granja—le dije.

Klaus dio pequeños pasos hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Caballos, gansos? Por ti robaría toda una tienda de mascotas... y de licores.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—¿Qué tal una tienda de calzoncillos?

—¿Por qué? Yo no suelo usarlos. Estoy de acuerdo en lo de continuar viviendo tal y como venimos al mundo.

—Estoy segura de que sí —me burlé.

Con eso él me estrechó y besó mi frente, luego bajó y besó primero una mejilla y luego la otra. Terminó en mis labios y me dejé llevar por sus dulces atenciones.

Y antes de que las cosas se pusieran emocionantes, alguien cercano se aclaró la garganta.

Klaus y yo nos separamos solo para ver a la morena de ojos cafes dándonos miradas censuradas.

—Katherine —habló Klaus— ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero mi dinero, Mikaelson. Lo que gané la otra noche. La cantidad exacta.

Desde ya podía decir que me caía mal Katherine, con toda esa actitud repugnante y su matadora figura de modelo, con su ropa de alta costura.

¡Puaj!

¿Por qué me habrá dicho todas esas cosas?

Klaus sustrajo un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo depositó no muy amablemente en la mano.

—Toma. Ahí está lo que le toca a Stefan también. Ahora lárgate.

Katherine me miró de mala manera mientras nos daba la espalda y su larguísimo cabello marrón colochos giraba en el aire.

De repente se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Dejaste estos allá —tiró al suelo los zapatos que me había quitado al venir aquí.

Luego miró a Klaus, y de nuevo volteó a verme a mí.

—¿Ya te contó de la vez que se acostó conmigo? Fueron los peores quince minutos de mi vida —se echó a reír con ganas.

Klaus me tomó de la muñeca tan fuerte que creí que me iba a fracturar algún hueso.

—Lárgate de una vez —respondió furioso.

Katherine se marchó contoneando sus caderas y riendo como hiena con problema de gases.

Esa desgraciada.

—Lo siento por ella —me dijo Klaus. Su mano soltó finalmente mi muñeca y pude sentir que la sangre de nuevo circulaba hacia mis dedos.

—¿De verdad te acostaste con Katherine? —pregunté.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?

—Mejor no —respondí débilmente.

Tomé mis zapatos del suelo e intenté ponérmelos, pero fue inútil. Mi rodilla golpeada dolía tanto que me era imposible agacharme ni siquiera por un leve centímetro.

Klaus notó la molesta mueca que hice y rápidamente bajó la vista hacia mi rodilla.

No esperó más tiempo y se puso en cuclillas tomando una de mis piernas y arrebatándome las zapatillas de mi mano.

—Apóyate en mi espalda —dijo mientras comenzó a colocar el primer zapato en mi pie derecho.

Empecé a desequilibrarme así que me sostuve en uno de sus hombros.

Tuvo especial cuidado con mi rodilla mala y pronto terminó de atar las cintas alrededor de mis tobillos.

Se puso de pie y me observó con ojos penetrantes.

—Definitivamente no te merezco —dijo viendo con hambre mis labios.

No sabía qué decir a eso.

Nunca esperé que me dijera algo parecido.

—Te llevaré a casa —habló en voz baja. Entonces me alzó en sus brazos y yo chillé por su repentino acto.

Mis manos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello.

—Mi príncipe —hice un teatral suspiro.

—Sí, tu príncipe tatuado —dijo mientras caminaba en la dirección en la que había dejado estacionada su motocicleta.

Le di un beso rápido en la boca.

—Con un solo beso no vas a convertir a este sapo en príncipe encantador —meditó—. Para eso tiene que ser el beso más largo y distractor del mundo. Yo que tú me apresuraría.

Sonreí y mis labios empezaron a atacarlo con besos.

Por un momento llegué a olvidar todas las dudas que tenía acerca de él.

Las dejaría para después. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era besarlo por todo el camino.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si me apresuré en aceptar a Klaus así de rápido como lo hice.

Llevamos de andar menos de una semana, y eso era suficiente para darme cuenta de que no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

Estaba exhausta.

Creí saber quién era Klaus Mikaelson durante cinco meses... pero nunca me puse a pensar que en todo ese tiempo él estuvo con Marie y no conmigo, así que ella era quien lo conocía mejor, no yo. Su nombre era el que estaba tatuado en su piel, no el mío.

Pero todo el asunto con Katherine, Rebeca, de si era o no un ladrón, y el hecho que rompiera tan repentinamente con Marie, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Klaus me convertía en una idiota incapaz de pensar coherentemente. Lo acepté demasiado rápido y estás eran las consecuencias.

—No sabía que conocías a los chicos de Ósmosis —le dije para romper con el silencio incómodo mientras él me cargaba aún en sus brazos y caminaba en dirección al lobby del edificio de apartamentos. En todo el viaje en motocicleta mi rodilla había protestado y dolido como una condenada; Klaus había insistido en cargarme ya que yo no podía ni mantenerme de pie.

—Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga —respondió él a mi pregunta.

Entramos en el pequeño elevador y presionó el botón para llevarnos al quinto piso.

Yo todavía tenía a Katherine atorada en mi garganta. Ya no sabía qué pensar de Klaus.

_¿Ya te contó de la vez que se acostó conmigo? Fueron los peores quince minutos de mi vida._

Su odiosa voz seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza como si fuera una pegajosa canción de mala calidad.

Quería darle pausa y continuar con Klaus así como habíamos venido continuando, pero ya no podía negar el hecho de que él me estaba escondiendo más cosas de las que aparentaba.

—Estás callada —dijo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento y me sacó llevándome todavía en brazos.

—Creo que puedo caminar desde aquí —respondí simplemente.

—Yo no lo creo, amor.

—Klaus... Marie va a saber que estamos juntos.

—¿Y? Yo jamás dije que no quería que lo supiera.

Suspiré.

Intenté bajarme de sus brazos pero él me sostuvo con fuerza.

—Klaus, bájame —le pedí.

—No, hasta que me digas qué está mal.

_¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está mal? Pues TODO estaba mal._

Pero en su lugar dije:

—Solo estoy cansada. Es demasiado drama para una sola noche.

—Quiero explicarte todo, Caroline... por favor tenme un poco de paciencia. Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí…

—Pues ya somos dos —interrumpió una voz chillona. Marie apareció frente a nosotros.

Ay no.

Ay no.

Justo cuando quería tener una noche lejos del drama, la reina de ese género se las ingenió para encontrarme... y en los brazos de Klaus.

Él me depositó suavemente en el suelo, me apoyé en mi rodilla buena mientras miraba temerosa a Marie.

La mirada que ella me dio hizo que mi piel escociera como si me hubiera lanzado ácido en el rostro.

—Siempre supe que eras una perra, Caroline. Una perra que come de las migajas que se me caen al suelo —dijo ella. Mi mandíbula cayó abierta y la sangre se revolvió entre mis venas—. ¿Desde hace cuánto están los dos viéndome la cara?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Marie —dijo Klaus. Sus palabras goteaban rabia.

—Desde el día en que decidiste abrirle tus piernas a todo el que te diera la hora —respondí igual de enojada.

Hoy tenía ganas de desafiar a Marie.

Mis palabras la pusieron furiosa.

—Hablando de abrir piernas... ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que hacerlo para que Klaus finalmente te mirara? Porque no creo que con esa apariencia tan común pudieras cautivar a alguien que no fuera Tyler.

—Ni una sola vez —dijo Klaus. Su mirada competía con la de Marie—. El que tú apliques esas técnicas no significa que el resto del mundo las use.

—Pues, cariño, no escuché que tú te quejaras de eso cuando te tenía en mi cama.

Sonrió con malicia, viéndome directo a los ojos.

Ella sabía que escuchar eso me haría doler hasta los huesos.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuánto llevamos de habernos separado? —le preguntó ella casualmente a Klaus—. ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Qué barbaridad Caroline, ni siquiera esperaste a que me bajara de su cuerpo cuando ya estabas montándolo a horcajadas como la sucia zorra que eres.

Cuando esas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, mi mano instintivamente se lanzó contra su mejilla, haciendo un terrible sonido que hizo eco por todo el pasillo.

Retiré mi mano rápidamente. Avergonzada de haberla golpeado y de haberme rebajado a su nivel.

—La pequeña perra se rebela —dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué estaba mal con Marie?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté dolida.

Marie sólo elevó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ocurre que sé que Klaus, mi novio, estuvo coqueteando todo el tiempo contigo. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que lo besaste? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota y que no los vi besándose en el baño aquel día en el bar? Te le estabas arrastrando y haciendo ese acto de "Oh, soy la chica buena" —Marie estaba gritando a todo pulmón—. Siempre vi cómo te comías a mi chico mientras él me besaba a mí... Nunca dejaste que codiciar mis sobras.

—¡Basta Marie, detente! —gruñó Klaus tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos de mí.

—¡¿Tú chico?! —ahora era yo la que gritaba—. Dime, ¿cuál de todos ellos es tu chico? Tienes a Luke, Marcus e incluso a Tyler. ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Tyler —Marie escupió su nombre. Klaus continuaba reteniéndola a la fuerza mientras ella luchaba por soltarse—, le hice un favor al pobre. ¡Alguien tenía que educarlo! Agradéceme después.

Entonces ella me guiñó un ojo.

¡Me guiñó un ojo!

Quería lanzarme contra su cuerpo y golpearla hasta que se desmayara en el suelo, pero yo no era capaz. No cuando al ver su rostro lo único que veía era a esa niña de doce años que siempre me contaba todo lo que le pasaba. La que siempre compartía sus juguetes cuando a mi papá le dio por vender los míos en una venta de garaje. La que me prestaba su ropa cuando fui a mi primera cita con Matt, el chico más bello de todo el sexto grado.

—Caroline, espérame en el lugar en donde estacioné la motocicleta —ordenó Klaus.

Mis pies estaban plantados en el suelo y no podía moverme ni por un centímetro.

—No puedo creer que me robaras a mi novio —chilló Marie—. Solo estuve malgastando horas y horas de noches junto a alguien que estaba siendo seducido por la arpía de mi prima. Pero no importa, ustedes son la pareja ideal. Ambos no son nada más que sucios criminales... Se merecen mutuamente.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Klaus.

Cargó con Marie hasta hacerla entrar en el departamento pero ella puso resistencia.

—Tú no conoces a Klaus como yo lo conozco —gritó ella enloquecida—; una vez que se canse de jugar contigo va a regresar a donde pertenece… conmigo.

Klaus la jaloneó hasta que prácticamente la tenía arrastrando los pies; Marie se aferraba a lo que sea que estuviera en su camino para evitar ser llevada, pero finalmente Klaus la empujó dentro del departamento.

Cerró la puerta tras de él con un golpe que hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara.

Quería echarme a llorar.

_Esto no está pasando_, me repetí mentalmente, _no está pasando._

Me quedé parada como boba observando la puerta de madera.

Estuve ida viendo hacia la nada, pensando en las cosas hirientes que me había dicho Marie. Finalmente me deshipnoticé y comencé a mover primero un pie y después el otro; haciendo una mueca cuando mi rodilla traqueó débilmente.

Iba en dirección al elevador pero la puerta de nuestro departamento se abrió repentinamente y por ahí salió Klaus.

Suspiró, cansado, y luego se acercó hacia mí y me tomó de los brazos.

—Está muy alterada —dijo él besando mi frente—, necesito quedarme hasta que Marie se tome un sedante y se quede dormida.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas? Es una egoísta y no se merece que te quedes.

Klaus elevó una ceja, curioso.

—No quiero que cometa una estúpida locura, como seguir diciendo que soy ladrón, solo para llamar la atención.

Pegué mi rostro a su pecho y respiré hondo.

. .

Ya no sabía qué pensar con todo el asunto de ser o no ladrón. Sinceramente me daba igual que fuera el padrino de la mafia, o una versión más joven y moderna de Hannibal Lecter... Bueno, no. Tal vez Hannibal Lecter no, pero últimamente me daba igual.

Estiré mis brazos y rodeé el cuerpo de Klaus con ellos. Lo abracé apretando su estómago y hundiendo mi cara en su abdomen.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos también.

—¿Acaso estás oliéndome? —preguntó divertido.

Aspiré fuertemente.

—Sí, y no me importa dejar de aparentar que no lo estoy disfrutando... porque adoro como hueles.

Su abdomen se movió mientras se reía.

—Toma —me dijo después de que mi nariz acampara por un rato en su pecho—, este es el número de Stefan. Ya hablé con él y quedó de pasar por ti en diez minutos.

Alcé la vista y lo vi tendiéndome su celular.

—Te dejo mi teléfono para tener dónde localizarte. Dejaste el tuyo en el trabajo. Bonnie se encargó de esconderlo muy bien para que yo no fuera a tu cita con Taylor —dijo mientras yo seguía viéndolo sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Taylor? Bien conoces que su nombre es Tyler.

—Ehhm, le queda mejor "lame vacas".

—¿Por qué me tengo que ir? —pregunté finalmente.

—Porque no quiero que estés cerca de esa loca encerrada allá —señaló con su cabeza hacia el departamento de Marie.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que debo ir?

—¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues a mi departamento.

Me separé de él para ver su rostro.

—¿A tú departamento? —pregunté escéptica.

—No finjas que no mueres por estar allí —dijo tomándome de la cintura. Me besó en los labios. Profundamente.

—Ve —dijo respirando las palabras en mi boca.

Sus labios de nuevo se movieron a los míos y esta vez le costó un poco más de tiempo separarse de mí.

Al instante, su celular empezó a sonar con la canción de _Clocks _de Coldplay.

Miró la pantalla y me dio un último beso en la frente.

—Es Stefan. Ya está afuera. Él te llevará a mi departamento. Llegaré dentro poco —me tendió su celular y me apretó los hombros por última vez mientras dejaba que me subiera al elevador.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, Marie apareció detrás de Klaus.

Me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras se relamía los labios.

Una fría sensación me carcomió lentamente, trepaba por mi espalda y recorría cada uno de los dedos de mis pies.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Las puertas se cerraron y la superficie de acero pulido reflejó mi pálido rostro y mis ojos grises como de venado asustado.

Bajé la vista hacia el celular de Klaus que aún aferraba entre mis dedos; tenía prácticamente sus secretos en mi mano, envueltos en forma de un bonito y moderno Blackberry Touch, esperando porque descubriera lo que sea que Klaus me estaba escondiendo sobre Rebeca.

Solo el hecho de escuchar su nombre me provocaba urticaria y ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo.

Pero sería una buena novia y le daría el beneficio de la duda. Solo esperaba que dejara de evitar ocultarme la verdad porque me estaba cansando tanto misterio.

_Klaus Mikaelson, ¿quién eres?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**

**Feliz Año!**


	14. Chapter 13 Rebeca

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 13**

"**Rebeca"**

Contraseñas.

Odiaba las contraseñas.

Y resultaba que el celular de Klaus las tenía.

Ya iba por el tercer intento y, si continuaba así, el teléfono se iba a bloquear por completo.

Mierda.

Lo único que podía hacer era contestar llamadas.

Así que cuando Stefan llamó para saber en dónde estaba, fue una sorpresa que pudiera responderle.

Stefan manejaba una camioneta blanca tamaño gigante que contaba únicamente con sólo un asiento para pasajeros. Una gran antena sobresalía desde la cabina, y en su parachoques tenía pegada una calcomanía que decía: "Los vaqueros sabemos usar la lengua mejor que los franceses".

Mientras subía al vehículo no pude evitar darle una segunda mirada al chico. Era apuesto, atlético y tenía una piel bronceada seguramente de trabajar bajo el sol.

Para mí era un completo desconocido pero si Klaus confiaba en él para llevarme hasta su departamento... pues yo también tenía que confiar.

Stefan me sonrió inmediatamente y me sentí cómoda con su presencia.

—Entonces... ¿qué estupidez cometió Klaus esta vez? —me preguntó—. Que agradezca que estaba a mitad de camino cuando me llamó o sino estarías esperándome durante horas.

—Creo que la que hizo algo estúpido en esta ocasión fui yo —murmuré.

Stefan movilizó la camioneta por la carretera y pronto comenzamos a pasar a gran velocidad las casas a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó mientras le subía al aire acondicionado.

—Creo que me enamoré de él.

Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, eso fue algo estúpido de hacer. Aunque para que te consueles: no eres la única que ha estado en esa situación antes. Por ejemplo Katherine.

Lo miré atentamente.

Era imposible tratar de olvidarme de ella. Todavía tenía su rostro rondándome por la cabeza.

—¿A Katherine le gusta Klaus? —pregunté escéptica.

—No solo le gusta; está loca por él. Literalmente. Mikaelson tiene ese efecto entre las mujeres, especialmente sus novias o ligues de una sola noche... —se detuvo y me miró por una fracción de segundo. Parecía avergonzado—, lo siento. Olvida que dije "ligues de una sola noche" en la misma frase.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Stefan aprovechó para subir el volumen de la radio, y la voz de un cantante de música Country nos acompañó por los próximos cinco minutos.

—Entonces... ¿cómo es que él las vuelve locas? —pregunté, muy en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta—. ¿Les suministra algún tipo de gas? ¿Corro peligro?

Stefan se rió de mi ocurrencia.

Yo en cambio hacía trabajo de investigación.

—No. Sinceramente nunca he podido sacarle el secreto. Es un cretino bastardo —dijo bromeando.

—Por casualidad... ¿tú sabes de qué trabaja Klaus? —tenía que preguntar. Era ahora o nunca. Personalmente me estaba volviendo loca por recibir respuestas. Sí, Klaus Mikaelson las volvía locas... a todas. Incluyéndome.

—Hmmm. Bien, él es algo así como nuestro manager —respondió. Lo miré, atónita.

¿Qué? ¿Ese era el gran misterio que tenía que esconder Klaus? ¿Estaba hablando jodidamente en serio?

Stefan debió ver la cara que hice porque al instante sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Bueno... él nos consigue lugares en los que tocar y administra lo que ganamos. Katherine le cobra, se siente con derechos solo porque Jeremy, el vocalista, es su hermano. Pero... sí. Básicamente ese es uno de los trabajos de Klaus.

—¿Y los otros?

Stefan frunció el ceño.

—Creo que uno de ellos es en un concesionario de autos de lujo.

Básicamente solo tiene que probarlos. Es un idiota suertudo.

_¿Un concesionario?_

Nada de esto me sonaba fuera de lo común. Y Klaus no parecía la clase de chico que se conformaba con un trabajo común. Me costaba imaginarlo en algo normal como ser cajero o un vendedor en una farmacia. El tipo de trabajo ideal para Klaus sería uno que llevara la palabra ilegal tatuada por todos lados.

Además, ¿cuántas horas laboraba? ¿Una? ¿Tres? Porque, seriamente, yo jamás lo miraba trabajando.

¿Por qué, entonces, se tomaría la molestia de querer enseñarme anteriormente su lugar de trabajo? Bien pudo decírmelo sin hacerme pasar tanto misterio.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿No te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Stefan mientras le pasaba a un auto que conducía a menor velocidad.

—Simplemente tenía curiosidad —respondí.

Después de diez minutos Stefan introdujo el vehículo en el sótano de un edificio de apartamentos.

—¿Aquí vive Klaus? —pregunté con asombro.

El lugar era enorme y lujoso; una gran parte estaba recubierta de paredes de cristal y el edificio lucía imponente en el grueso concreto que emplearon para el resto de la fachada. Eso era sólo lo que podía ver desde el exterior del edificio. No me podía ni imaginar cómo sería en su interior.

—Claro. ¿No conocías? —Escuchar la voz de Stefan me trajo de vuelta hacia el interior del auto en donde una canción de Tom Maxwell sonaba.

—No. Jamás me ha traído por estos lados —o a Marie, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Hubo varias noches en las que ella no llegaba a casa y Klaus terminaba acompañándola a su habitación.

Pensar en eso me trajo escalofríos. No quería pensar tampoco en lo que estaría haciendo Klaus con Marie en estos momentos.

Algunas cosas eran mejor ignorarlas.

—Dime una cosa —habló Stefan sonando perplejo—: ¿Klaus jamás te enseñó dónde vivía, y aun así logró embarazarte?

Mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

— .embarazada —dije arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Ah, no?

Suspiré por lo bajo. Klaus me las iba a pagar por esto.

—Klaus se puso celoso y se inventó todo el asunto del embarazo para ahuyentar a cualquier chico que se me quisiera insinuar.

Comenzaba a creer que él estaría dispuesto a ponerme una etiqueta en la frente que dijera: "Ocupada por Klaus Mikaelson... No tocar, ni mirar, ni respirarle en la nuca o te pateo en las bolas".

—¿Entonces no estás embarazada?

—No.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

Stefan se mostró incómodo por un momento.

Entonces, siempre con sus ojos fijos en el camino a través del sótano, extendió una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su asiento y sostuvo rápidamente frente a mí una bolsa de papel con decorados en azul celeste y la cara de un bebé chupando un biberón que en letras grandes ponía: ¡Felicidades a la nueva mamá!

_Tiene que ser una broma._

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros y me entregó la bolsa de papel—. Pasé por una tienda de bebés antes de recogerte. Mi mamá me enseñó a no ser grosero y presentarme ante alguien con las manos vacías.

—No estoy embarazada —volví a repetir para tratar de convencerme más a mí que a él.

Juro que sentí una patadita en mi vientre… ¿o eran gases?

_¡Agggh! No, Caroline, nadie se embaraza solo por repetir cien mil veces al día que está embarazada. Sino ya existirían demasiadas madres habitando el país._

Mi rostro seguía calentándose con cada segundo que pasaba y ni Stefan o yo decíamos algo.

Finalmente él estacionó el auto en uno de los puestos vacíos más cercanos a una de las entradas del edificio.

—Es un trajecito con un mensaje —tomó la bolsa de papel de mi regazo y metió la mano en el interior. Sacó un traje para bebé recién nacido, en donde se leía: **"Si piensas que soy lindo… deberías ver a mi mamá"**.

Sinceramente era la cosa más bella y celeste que haya visto. Parte de mi iceberg interior se derritió al ver el pequeño conjunto. Pero sólo una parte pequeñísima, eh.

—De nuevo, lo siento —dijo Stefan poniendo el trajecito en su lugar—. Igual es tuyo. Digo, por si conoces a alguien que lo pueda usar.

Hice una mueca. ¿Acaso me miraba gorda para que todos creyeran que de verdad estaba embarazada?

—¿Gracias? —dije sin saber qué más decir.

Abrí la puerta del auto y cargué con la bolsa

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba —me detuvo antes de que me perdiera en el interior del elegante edificio—. El apartamento de Klaus es el 6B. Él guarda un repuesto de la llave en una lámpara que cuelga cerca de la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y trata de no enfadarte con Katherine. Klaus la dejó en la misma semana que comenzaron a andar. Es por eso que ella se comporta como una perra, no creas que su cara de acidez es permanente... se le pasará.

Stefan me sonrió por una última vez, y puso el motor del auto a trabajar nuevamente.

—Encantado de conocerte, Caroline —me dijo y se marchó, dejándome sola con mis dudas y preguntas empujando por salir a la superficie.

No quería pensar en Katherine y Klaus como pareja. El solo imaginármelo me daban arcadas.

Era eso o de verdad mi cerebro estaba atravesado pensando que lo del embarazo era real.

Me moví hacia el interior del edificio con una sola misión: recolectar información en el departamento de Klaus.

Si él no me daba respuestas, entonces iba a buscarlas hasta por debajo de su cama, y más le valía darme explicaciones pronto porque nada de lo que nos estaba pasando tenía sentido.

El celular de Klaus vibró y comenzó a reproducir _Clocks _así como lo había hecho una media hora antes, cuando Stefan llamó.

La pantalla se iluminó con el nombre de "Desconocido".

No sabía si debía contestar, pero a estas alturas era capaz de hacer todo con tal de saber más sobre el misterio que envolvía a Klaus Mikaelson.

Iba a responder, cuando la llamada se cortó repentinamente.

Intenté deslizar mis dedos por la pantalla para ver si el teléfono se desbloqueaba pero seguía igual de bloqueado.

Entonces, volvieron a llamar nuevamente, el mismo número desconocido, pero colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Dejé mi dedo preparado por si volvía a llamar el sujeto cuyo nombre Klaus no tenía registrado en su lista de contactos, cuando, timbró de nuevo.

Esta vez fui rápida en responder.

—¿Hola? —pregunté.

—Nena… ¿llegaste bien? —Era Klaus. Me estaba poniendo paranoica de puro gusto.

—Sí. Sin embargo sucedió algo interesante —le dije mientras hacía mi recorrido por el lobby del edificio. Mi rodilla seguía doliendo y eso me volvía lenta para caminar, tenía que andar cojeando y haciendo muecas cada vez que mi pie pisaba el suelo.

—¿Algo interesante? ¿qué ocurrió? —su voz se puso de repente grave y preocupada.

—Recibimos nuestro primer regalo para el bebé —dije sin entender por qué se puso de repente tan serio. _Hablando de paranoicos._

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Klaus se echara a reír fuertemente.

—Definitivamente Stefan —dijo él aún riendo ya más relajado—, ¿y qué le obsequiaron a nuestro primogénito no nacido?

Rodé los ojos y le describí el pequeño traje azul celeste. Era encantador ¡y tenía unas huellitas en los pies! Simplemente adorable.

Me dieron ganas de tener un bebé solo por el hecho de vestirlo con ropa tan linda.

—¿Y… cómo sigue Marie? —pregunté finalmente, sin en realidad querer saberlo. Sólo deseaba que Klaus llegara pronto para estar más segura de que Marie no le fuera a caer encima.

—Precisamente la acabo de dejar durmiendo. Me costó mucho, sin embargo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tuviste que hacer entonces?

—¿Eso qué detecto son celos? —preguntó divertido.

¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo quería que no me sintiera celosa si en los pasados cinco meses cada vez que él podía besaba a Marie o se acostaba con ella?

Odiaba sentirme celosa pero el pensamiento de que ella estuvo primera en la boca de Klaus era repugnante.

A estas alturas todavía me seguía cuestionando si era buena idea continuar con lo nuestro. Pero, ¿era yo capaz de dejar a Klaus?

—Lamento haberte dejado ir sola —habló su suave voz—, pero es que quería dejarle un par de cosas claras a Marie. En primer lugar, nadie, y mucho menos ella, tiene por qué hablarte de esa manera. Si ella no fuera mujer, estaría quebrándole los dientes, y lo sabes Caroline —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva—. En segundo lugar, no pude dejarla continuar regando ese chisme de que soy un ladrón. Tú no confías lo suficiente en mí todavía como para no creer lo que sea que salga de la boca de Marie…

Me detuve abruptamente antes de continuar mi camino hacia el elevador.

—¿Puedes culparme por eso? Klaus, tú no me has dado motivos suficientes para confiar en ti. —Estaba enojada. Quería respuestas y no más dudas; yo solo anhelaba una relación normal y no una tan jodidamente misteriosa—. Te pido respuestas y solo me lanzas más preguntas. Perdóname si no confío ciegamente pero es que no quiero salir lastimada. Además, ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando sé que estás con Marie en estos momentos? Hasta Stefan me dijo que saliste con Katherine pero que le diste "corte" en su primera semana de andar. ¿Cómo sé que no me harás lo mismo a mí también?

Mis ojos se humedecieron repentinamente.

_Nada de lágrimas._

_Nada de lágrimas, Caroline._

El otro lado de la línea telefónica se quedó en silencio. Por un momento pensé que Klaus había colgado pero una larga respiración se escuchó antes de oírlo hablar.

—Lo siento. Te dije que yo era tóxico y dañino —suspiró nuevamente—. Caroline, lo mío con Katherine sucedió hace dos años. Y sí, la dejé porque se puso rara y comenzó a coleccionar artículos de mis cosas personales. ¿Crees que es normal andar con alguien que se robaba mis calzoncillos? Es lo más retorcido que he visto hacer a alguien.

Traté de no reírme. ¡Esto era serio!

—¿Por qué, en la vida, ella querría robar tus calzoncillos? —pregunté con voz estrangulada.

—¡No lo sé! Y probablemente no me creas pero de verdad lo mío con Katherine sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo. Ella está enojada desde entonces conmigo, y su hermano realmente me odia. Pero Caroline, tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no hay absolutamente nadie con quien quiera pasar en estos momentos que contigo. Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta porque no debería retenerte a mi lado, pero quiero aprovechar que todavía te tengo antes de que sepas en lo que en realidad te estás metiendo.

—Y dime, ¿en qué exactamente me estoy metiendo?

Él suspiró en su lado de la línea telefónica y aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba pasando las manos por su cabello rubio y espeso.

—Quiero decírtelo en persona —fue su simple respuesta.

Esto ya me estaba sonando a Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Cincuenta Sombras de Mikaelson. No, sombras no. Misterios, y no cincuenta. Ciento cincuenta misterios de Mikaelson.

Sí, en otra vida, cuando sea escritora en alguna realidad alternativa, así titularé mi relación con Klaus.

—Por favor no vayas a decir que tienes raras aficiones y escondes látigos en tu armario —dije algo preocupada.

Klaus se rió fuerte y claro en mi oído.

—Para nada. Soy un chico completamente regular.

Sí, un chico regular que vivía en un edificio cuyos pisos eran alfombrados en su mayoría y el mármol pulido del suelo hacía resbalar las suelas gastadas de mis zapatos.

Ajá.

Chico regular.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que representabas a la banda? —lo interrogué, recordando lo que me había dicho Stefan— ¿Por qué eres tan misterioso en cuanto a tu trabajo? No tiene sentido —retomé mi camino y me subí a un vacío elevador.

Las puertas tardaron en cerrar y pronto la música típica de un ascensor comenzó a sonar… aunque ni tan típica. Eran canciones de… ¿Selena Gómez?

—Ahora sabes por qué es que mes las sé; eso y que a Rebeca le gusta oír esa música… —se detuvo de hablar.

Mis cejas se elevaron en lo alto.

—¿Rebeca? ¿Finalmente me vas a decir quién putas es? —yo no solía maldecir mucho pero me estaba hartando de toda la situación.

No estaba dispuesta a salir con un mujeriego que solo jugara conmigo.

No estaba dispuesta a tener una relación abierta con otras chicas… la poligamia no iba conmigo.

Y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a compartir a Klaus Mikaelson.

—Woa, Caroline. Relájate. Rebeca es…

—¡Su jodida sobrina! —grité enfurecida a una Bonnie que todavía tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro medio abierto. Entré en su casa y lancé la bolsa de color celeste que tenía el traje de bebé que Stefan me había obsequiado.

Ni siquiera puse un pie en el departamento de Klaus. Ese jodido idiota me hizo pasar un infierno solo para decirme que Rebeca era su sobrina de diez años.

Mierda.

Estaba muy molesta.

Dejé su teléfono en la recepción del edificio y salí corriendo a tomar un taxi; me fui directo a la casa de Bonnie (no quise irme al departamento donde la fiera de Marie dormía).

No quería saber nada de Klaus Mikaelson. O de Marie, o de Katherine-colecciona-calzoncillos.

_Ese idiota, inmaduro, bastardo, hijo de p…_

—Care, ¿me quieres contar qué pasó? Siento como que me estoy perdiendo de algo —dijo Bonnie en un estado somnoliento.

No me había fijado ni en la hora. Debía ser cerca de la media noche.

Resoplé furiosa y me desahogué con Bonnie.

Le conté todo, desde el principio.

—Creo que te estás precipitando a juzgarlo —me dijo ella una vez que terminé de contarle con lujo de detalles—. Mira, ni siquiera sabes cuánto gana. ¿Qué tal si gana lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de tener un departamento en el lugar más asombroso del mundo? No puedes culparlo solo por eso. Si yo tuviera un novio rico ya estuviera explotándolo y haciéndole bailes calientes en el regazo solo para que me llevara al Burj Al Arab a beber Champagne.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Ya suenas como Kelly —me burlé.

—A veces Kelly tiene razón. Los dos están que explotan de deseo y de intensidad sexual…

—Basta. No quiero seguir hablando de ese idiota. ¿Por qué me oculta cosas? ¿Acaso le he ocultado algo yo?

Bonnie dio un largo suspiro.

—Esta crisis sin duda amerita algo de alcohol —dijo ella llevándome a la cocina—, no puedo creer que no hayas entrado a su departamento. O al menos te hubieras quedado con su celular. Mi primo Lalo te lo hubiera desbloqueado en un santiamén.

Bonnie vivía con sus dos hermanos menores y con su padre. Sin madre. Ella los abandonó para irse de gira a Las Vegas con un circo llamado los Hermanos Vadlín. Se fue hace más de quince años y, hasta la fecha, ella siempre iba y volvía cuando se le diera la gana. Pero aún así, Bonnie logró sacar adelante a sus hermanos y era quien actualmente les pagaba la colegiatura.

Y luego yo venía y la interrumpía de su sueño. Ahora me sentía mal.

—¿Quieres una bebida de niña o un tequila para nada femenino? —me preguntó ella sosteniendo dos botellas en su mano.

Señalé el tequila.

Rápidamente ella llenó y colocó el pequeño vaso en el desayunador y lo empujó hasta mis manos.

Quería llorar por todo. Me sentía hormonal y usada.

¡Su sobrina! Já. ¡Su sobrina!

¿Qué le costaba decírmelo de una vez? ¿Cuál era el punto de mantenerme desconcertada todo ese tiempo?

Me tomé el tequila de un trago.

Chillé cuando la bebida quemó mi garganta.

No era muy buena para beber, y menos algo tan fuerte, pero la aplanadora Mikaelson se pasó en medio de mi pecho y me aplastó el corazón.

Lo odiaba.

—Prometo no enamorarme de Klaus —hipé— Mikaelson.

Mi lengua se sentía algo dormida después de la cuarta copa de tequila (¿o fueron seis?).

Me daba igual.

Bonnie comenzó a reír como una hiena loca.

—Muy tarde, amiga. YA estás enamorada de él.

—Deberías conocer a Stefan —dije de repente—, él me regaló la cosa más bella que alguien pudo haberme dado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno… le dio a mi bebé la cosa más linda que haya visto —corregí.

Bonnie se estaba tomando otra copa de tequila, pero cuando mencioné lo del bebé, escupió toda la bebida y una parte cayó en mi brazo.

Comencé a reírme.

—¡¿Estás embarazada?! —chilló. Juro que casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

Resoplé echándome para atrás en el banquito de madera en el que estaba sentada.

—Klaus le puso Noah —reí más fuerte. Las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos.

—¡¿Es de Klaus?! —gritó Bonnie esta vez.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios e intenté hacer un sonido como de shhhh.

—Vas a despertar a tu familia —le dije en un tono bajo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Espera, ¿Klaus se acostaba contigo y con Marie al mismo tiempo?

—Iuughh, no. Lo del bebé fue algo repentino —dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

.Iba a servirme más tequila cuando Bonnie me lo arrebató de la mano.

—¡Oye, ¿qué sucede contigo?! —gemí.

—No estoy tan borracha como para olvidar que cuando estás embarazada no se debe beber —me respondió—. Care, camina. Vamos al baño.

Ella intentó tomarme del brazo pero la empujé, haciendo que mi pie se doblara y que mi trasero estuviera en el suelo.

—¿Para qué? Odio a Klaus. Apuesto a que se quedó con Marie para echar un último polvo —solté llorando esta vez. Mis ojos acuosos miraron al techo de cielo falso que se estaba volviendo mohoso. La casa de Bonnie era de origen muy humilde.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un horrible amarillo que me recordaba al color del tequila… algo entre ámbar y naranja.

¡Necesitaba ese tequila!

—Care, no saltes a conclusiones todavía. Vamos. —Esta vez Bonnie no me soltó hasta que estuvimos metidas en el baño.

En el camino logré agarrar la bolsa azul celeste y saqué el trajecito para que ella lo viera.

Hizo sonidos infantiles y me lo devolvió. Entonces me lo puse en el estómago y lo amarré a un pedazo de mi camisa.

—¿Para qué me traes aquí? —protesté una vez que estábamos en el pequeñísimo baño. Me dolía la rodilla y sentía que en cualquier momento me podía desmayar. Juro que en la sala de Bonnie vi a Klaus parado, observándome con ojos de halcón y diciéndome que era peligroso para mí.

—¿Cómo que para qué? —habló Bonnie— ¡Estás embarazada! Ahora, la única solución que encontré en internet para desintoxicarte del alcohol es a la manera antigua: vomitándolo todo. Vamos a hacer un lavado estomacal. Más te vale que vomites hasta la última gota de lo que te bebiste.

—¿Qué? Bonnie yo no estoy… —no me dejó terminar y puso mi cabeza tan cerca del retrete que pensé que me iba a ahogar en el agua sucia.

—¡Vomita allí! ¡Vomita!

Y como si mi estómago estuviera oyendo la voz de su entrenador: vomité. Y vomité una segunda vez… y creo que una tercera. No estaba muy segura, dejé de contar después de la primera.

_Asco. Asco. Asco._

Después de esto iba a necesitar unas buenas pastillas para el aliento.

En momentos como estos odiaba haberme fijado en alguien como Klaus.

Ya en serio, ¿quién era?

¿Acaso no sabía que entre más me prohibiera tener sentimientos por él, mayor se volvía mi atracción?

Increíble. Estuve celosa de una niña de diez años.

Pero hasta no ver… no creer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	15. Chapter 14 Frida Kahlo

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 14"**

"**Frida Kahlo"**

Hacía demasiado calor.

Mi frente estaba empapada de sudor y la camiseta que tenía puesta se pegaba a los costados de mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Me dolía la cabeza. Sentía que hasta los dedos de mis pies palpitaban debido al dolor.

Traté de estirarme fuera de la cama pero fue inútil: me dolía hasta la médula ósea.

No quería abrir los ojos; la poca luz que entraba en la habitación era demasiado cegadora e insoportable aun a través de mis parpados cerrados.

Mantuve los ojos así por al menos otros diez minutos antes de abrirlos por completo.

Lo primero que vi cuando me desperté fue una foto de un jugador de fútbol haciendo estiramientos de piernas. Y no era el único: habían otras fotos de otros doce o quince jugadores más. De hecho, llenaban toda una pared del dormitorio de Bonnie.

Me encontraba distraída viendo a un particular brasileño de ojos azules, cuando, sentí una mano bajar hasta mi cadera y luego deslizarse por mi trasero. Inmediatamente me puse alerta. La misma mano subió de mi trasero a mi cintura, hasta meterse dentro de mi camiseta y acabar haciendo un recorrido por mis costillas. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ver de quién se trataba porque yo estaba de espaldas a esa persona.

_¿Bonnie? No, imposible. Bonnie era de manos pequeñas y uñas largas._

_¿El papá de Bonnie?_

Arrugué la nariz.

Debido a que no recordaba muy bien los detalles de la noche pasada, bien pude estar acostada junto al abuelo de ella. El tequila y el vómito no eran buenos acompañantes definitivamente.

Lentamente giré sobre mi costado para ver de quién rayos se trataba, y frente a mí, el rostro dormido de Klaus me daba la bienvenida.

Tragué saliva, y por un momento me di el lujo de dejar de pensar.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Klaus había venido a dar a casa de Bonnie.

¡Ni siquiera se sabía la dirección!

Intenté apartarme de él pero no tenía escapatoria: la cama estaba pegada a una de las paredes y el otro lado se encontraba obstruido por su cuerpo de metro ochenta de altura.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algún plan para deslizarme fuera, dirigí mis ojos a sus bien formados labios. El inferior era más carnoso que el labio superior... y él se acababa de pasar su rosada lengua por ellos.

De solo verlo, mis ojos automáticamente se iban poniendo bizcos y mi boca comenzaba a hacerse agua. En serio, era como si encendieran un interruptor y alguien drenara mi cerebro de todo pensamiento coherente.

—Yo sé que me veo condenadamente apuesto, pero de verdad necesitas descansar antes de que la resaca te dé duro —dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados.

Oír su voz me bastó para recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso solo lo hizo moverse un poco de la cama.

Me puse en posición sentada y aparté su mano que se encontraba muy plácida acariciando mi estómago.

Gracias al movimiento brusco, mi cabeza rebotó y dolió horriblemente.

—Auuu —protesté.

—Te lo dije, cariño. Ahora regresa aquí a mi lado.

Klaus puso su brazo sobre mi cintura y me tiró hacia atrás y junto a él.

—Así está mejor —murmuró poniendo una de sus piernas sobre las mías—. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Estás loco? —chillé. Mi voz salió estrangulada y me dolía la garganta. Bueno, me dolía todo. Hasta el coxis—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conoces la casa de Bonnie? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Shhh —entreabrió los ojos para poner su dedo índice sobre mis labios y rápidamente regresó a su posición inicial de dormido—. La historia es muy larga y apuesto que ahorita tienes un monumental dolor de cabeza. Te dejé una pastilla para que te la tomes después...

—Klaus... ¡muévete! —dije entre dientes. Intenté quitar su pierna de las mías, pero esto era un caso perdido. Lo único que ocasioné fue que él pegara aun más mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Déjame explicarte ciertas cosas —me detuvo antes de que pudiera agitarme de nuevo y me traspasó con esos ojos verdes suyos—. Anoche me llamó Bonnie. Al parecer te habías desmayado sobre el inodoro del baño y se puso nerviosa pensando que el alcohol había dañado de alguna forma al bebé —dijo lo último poniendo una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—, antes de llamar a una ambulancia decidió llamarme a mí para mantenerme al tanto, ya que soy el responsable de haberte embarazado. Sus palabras, no mías.

Rodé los ojos y me arrepentí no haberle dicho a Bonnie que todo fue un malentendido.

—La convencí de que Noah estaba en perfecto estado, creciendo saludable y fuerte dentro del vientre de mami. —El muy idiota se deslizó para poner esos seductores labios sobre mi estómago.

Las mariposas se precipitaron a volar en todas direcciones.

¿Era normal que algo de esto me pareciera tierno y sexy, o ya estaba mal de la cabeza? Sí, probablemente eso último.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en el departamento así como te lo pedí anoche? —me preguntó en medio de los besitos y las atenciones que tenía sobre mi vientre y sobre nuestro hijo no nacido.

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de despejarme el aturdimiento.

—¿Que por qué no me quedé anoche? Pues fácil: estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas. Entiendo que todos tenemos secretos que esconder pero... contigo todo se multiplica por infinito.

Él frunció el ceño y regresó a acostarse a mi lado.

—Caroline, no soy un misterio que resolver, lo único que te oculté fue lo de Rebeca —apartó la vista—. Pero es que jamás le he dicho a nadie que tengo una sobrina. Katherine una vez me escuchó hablando por teléfono con ella y pensó que era mi novia. Te lo conté porque tú estabas llegando a la misma conclusión. ¡Hasta te ofrecí llevarte para que la conocieras, pero aún así dudaste de mí!

—¡Es que eres un tonto! —exploté— ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme que Rebeca es tu sobrina?

—Es complicado... Sólo… sólo no quiero ponerla en peligro exponiéndola demasiado. Prefiero que nadie sepa quién es ella. Por eso es que la mantengo en secreto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en ocultarla tanto? No le encuentro sentido. ¿Acaso la consideras tan fea?

—No... no es eso —dijo debatiéndose internamente si decirme o no—. Lo que pasa es que... Rebeca es especial.

Dudé por un momento.

—¿Especial como una super genio, o especial como con alguna enfermedad?

—Especial como una niña que a los siete años fue dejada sola en casa mientras un pirómano le prendía fuego a todo el lugar.

Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré.

—Tiene la mitad de su rostro deformado —dijo en voz tan baja que pensé que no lo había escuchado bien—. No quiero que le hagan más daño del que ya está hecho.

Pensé en algo que decir, aunque solo una cosa me llamó la atención:

—¿Entonces por qué la ocultas? ¿No deberías ayudarla mostrándole que no debe encerrarse en un cascarón? La estás acomplejando —lo regañé.

Él suspiró.

—No es tan sencillo —respondió—. No puedo darle tanta libertad como quisiera porque, la persona que le arruinó la vida, la que empezó el incendio, está buscándola hasta el sol de hoy. No puedo dejar que nadie sepa dónde está para que la puedan arrebatar.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—¿Quién le arruinó la vida? —pregunté temiendo que no me fuera a decir nada.

Se quedó en silencio como por medio minuto, y luego, en voz contenida y filosa respondió:

—Su padre. Que resulta ser mi hermano.

Demasiadas preguntas se adueñaron de mi cerebro en ese momento, pero no quería ser impertinente y soltarlas todas. Además, consideraba a Klaus como un ratón que había que dejarle pequeños trozos de queso regados en lugares estratégicos, para luego colocar el más grande sobre una ratonera y esperar a que caiga.

—¿Qué ocurrió con su madre? —me limité a saber.

Él hizo una mueca y dejó de verme a los ojos. Aunque, desde su ultima confesión dejó de hacerlo.

—Ella no salió a tiempo de la casa y... nadie sabía que también se encontraba dentro cuando se inició el fuego.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar por él. Llorar por toda su situación. Llorar por Rebeca. Llorar por ser tan egoísta.

Justo ahora me sentía estúpida por armar un gran lío con mis celos.

—Cuando te dije que yo no era bueno para ti, no estaba lanzando indirectas en vano —murmuró seriamente. Sus ojos verdes hicieron contactos con los míos—. Vengo de una familia jodida, dañada, que solo conoce el significado de la pérdida y la destrucción. Soy como un edificio en ruinas a punto de derrumbarse, y créeme, no quieres estar dentro cuando eso suceda. Nadie en su sano juicio querría.

Mi boca cayó abierta simultáneamente.

¿Me estaba dejando?

—Klaus…

—Mi hermano tiene esquizofrenia paranoide y se le puso en una clínica psiquiátrica en vez de en una cárcel. Asesinó a su mujer, quiso matar a su hija y… también intentó matarme a mí. Creyó que quería envenenarlo con la comida y se limitó a tratar mal a todo aquel que se le acercara. Pensó que yo era un asesino así que decidió clavarme contra el tronco de un árbol —se rió secamente. Esto era demasiada información en apenas sólo un minuto—. Mis tatuajes son en cierta manera irónicos y son una especie de "homenaje" a su sentido del humor.

—Klaus… —Él negó con la cabeza efectivamente.

—Anoche me quedé con Marie porque noté los mismos síntomas que mi hermano presentó en su etapa inicial.

Bufé al oírlo.

—Marie no tiene esquizofrenia. Tal vez está loca pero no de una manera clínica sino de una manera teatral.

—Lo noté.

Se quedó en silencio y aproveché para colocar mi mano en su mejilla.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quería reconfortarlo pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que lo entendía? Jamás estuve en una situación como esa, así que no sabía lo que se sentía.

—Rebeca solo me tiene a mí y a mi abuela —continuó hablando él. Podía ver lo mucho que le dolía hablar de esto—. Mis padres murieron hace más de seis años y... digamos que no vengo de una familia con finales perfectos.

Ninguno de los dos habló por mucho tiempo.

—Los finales perfectos están sobrevalorados —dije después de unos segundos, sin pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Me sonrió sin tanta emoción como suele poner en sus sonrisas.

—Los finales perfectos venden libros, Caroline.

—La gente compra libros para escapar de su propia realidad no tan perfecta, Klaus.

—Sí, bueno, cuando escribas una historia sobre mí, asegúrate de agregar el "y vivieron felices por siempre" —dijo esta vez en su tono relajado y bromista.

Sonreí a su cambio de tema antes que termináramos ahogándonos en su lado melancólico. Noté que me estaba pidiendo a gritos que no volviera a esas partes oscuras de su personalidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuré siguiéndole la corriente. Él me dedicó esta vez una sonrisa completa.

—Y quiero que mi personaje lo interprete alguien de nombre conocido cuando lo lleven a la pantalla grande. Nada de actores pequeños.

—Claro. ¿Otra cosa? —Pensé en sus tatuajes. No creo que haya incluido el nombre de Marie en su triste historia, así que esta era otra cosa más que ella se estaba inventando. Tal vez sí era esquizofrénica después de todo.

—Mmm... La dedicatoria. Quiero que diga: Para el más egocéntrico, estúpido, cretino, bastardo, charlatán, delicioso, hermoso e idiota chico que he conocido: Klaus Mikaelson. Tiene que tener presencia y verse completamente real.

Me reí en voz alta.

Podía ver cómo todo su humor sombrío era llevado lejos, a un lugar encerrado con llave.

Así que oculté el mío también debajo de una máscara.

—¡Y el título! Tiene que ser algo como...

—¡No me digas! Yo tengo el título perfecto.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo y me plantó un corto beso en los labios.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar lanzar nuevas preguntas.

Klaus acercó sus labios hasta mi oreja izquierda y mordisqueó lentamente mi lóbulo.

—Gracias por no insistir en el tema —susurró. Su voz haciendo que mi sangre se calentara y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

—Gracias por contármelo —agregué con una sonrisa—. Y no creo que estés jodido para mí.

Sus labios siguieron besando mi clavícula y mordisqueando mi hombro, cuando repentinamente recordé que aun estábamos en la cama de Bonnie, ocupando su espacio y, lo que era peor de todo, ¡todavía no había lavado mi boca y tenía el aspecto de recién levantada!

Chillé escandalosamente y me puse de pie sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Klaus, alarmado.

Chillé de nuevo (lo que hizo palpitar mis sienes y revolver mi estómago) y arranqué una de las fotos pegadas en la pared.

Era el rostro de David Beckham y tenía el tamaño perfecto para ocultar por completo mi cara.

—¡No me mires! —grité—. Aun no estoy presentable.

Klaus se echó a reír a carcajadas, y sin ningún esfuerzo logró tomarme en brazos y sentarme sobre su regazo a orillas de la cama.

Arrancó la imagen en la que me escondía miserablemente, y apartó el cabello que se me había pegado en la frente, llevándolo detrás de mis orejas.

—Acabas de hallar a quien quiero que interprete mi papel en la película —levantó en alto la foto en la que me refugiaba hace solo unos segundos.

Me reí con fuerza. Pero de nuevo recordé: ¡No me había lavado los dientes!

Rápidamente me aparté de su vista y pegué mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro, tratando de que no me viera de esta manera.

—No me mires así —protesté cuando él comenzó a tomarme de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Lo escuché reír brevemente.

Seguro que mi cabello se miraba como si una bandada de cuervos hubiera tenido una pelea por comida allí. Y definitivamente el tequila y el vómito jamás han sido una combinación ganadora para posibles ingredientes de pastas dentales.

—Caroline —dijo Klaus aun sonriendo—, entiende que, para mí, todas tus imperfecciones son hermosas.

Resoplé.

—¿Seguiría siendo hermosa aun cuando oliera a desechos tóxicos?

Él se rió de mi ocurrencia.

—Definitivamente. Aun si tuvieras hongos y un sexto dedo en el pie.

Sonreí contra la tela de su camiseta.

—Mentiroso.

Me hundí más en su cuello y dejé que me envolviera con sus brazos. Él aprovechó para besar mi cabeza y para meter sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y acariciar libremente mi espalda.

Solo ahí me di cuenta que no tenía puestos mis pantalones y que mi sostén había desaparecido.

Me aparté del regazo de Klaus.

—¿Por qué amanecí sin pantalones? —dije viendo horrorizada hacia la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Mi camiseta no era tan larga como para tapar mis muslos. Y mi ropa interior no era tan bonita como para lucirla. _¿Por qué justo ayer me tenía que poner una braguita con una cara bordada en el trasero?_

—La pregunta no es por qué te despertaste sin pantalones. La pregunta es ¿por qué no fui yo el que te los quitó?

Le lancé una mirada resuelta y me apresuré para salir corriendo hacia el baño antes que siguiera comiéndome con la vista.

Aunque si era honesta conmigo misma, en estos momentos adoraba ser parte de su menú.

Con todos los altibajos que eso incluía.

Lo que más temía era que, si él era un edificio a punto de colisionar, no sabría si yo estaría preparada para salirme justo a tiempo antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

El día había avanzado de buena manera.

Hice mi trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Klaus me compartió parte de su vida y, aunque fuera la parte triste, cada vez lo amaba un poco más por eso. Sí, ¿para qué mentirme a mí misma? Yo estaba enamorada de Klaus Mikaelson.

Caí redonda ante él.

Tal vez fue su sonrisa ganadora de concursos, o su personalidad arrogante y segura lo que me enamoró. Aunque en general me encantaba todo él, incluyera o no baterías.

¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien e ignorar su lado dañado? No puedes.

Lo aceptas, lo ayudas y lo vives con él.

Y hoy más que nunca quería conocer cada uno de sus lados.

—Veo que estás muy alegre esta mañana —saludó Kelly al ver la estúpida sonrisa que se me formaba cuando pensaba en Klaus—. Me parece que alguien tuvo algo de acción anoche con Mr. Picante.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego comenzó a dar miradas no tan sutiles en dirección a Klaus. O más bien en dirección al trasero de Klaus.

—Kelly...

—Ya, cariño. Sé que tienes la edad en la que las hormonas son rebeldes e incontrolables. Yo también era así, ¿cómo crees que logré embarazarme tan rápido de mi primer hija Victoria? ¿O de April? ¿Y Anna? Oh, también le siguió Ágata, y la pequeña de todas, Lucy —Los ojos de Kelly se pusieron soñadores, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otras décadas atrás—. En fin, tienes permitido meter mano en ese bombón las veces que quieras; en especial con esa chica de allí coqueteándole tan descaradamente…

Ella señaló con su boca en dirección a la sección de condimentos, en donde una chica morocha y falda semi transparente le estaba sonriendo y tocándole el brazo a Klaus.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: ¡Esa zorra!

Pero después inhalé y exhalé todo el aire que entraba a mis pulmones para así poder relajarme y no apresurarme a arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza a la tipa

—Confío en él —le dije a Kelly, volviendo a mi tarea de colocar servilletas en los dispensadores de metal—, no creo que se haya tomado el costo de contarme todo lo de Re... —me detuve antes de decir el nombre de Rebeca.

Estaba segura que a Klaus no le gustaría que yo le contara a todo el mundo sobre ella—. Creo que la morocha pierde su tiempo.

Bajé la vista y traté de no ver en dirección a la señorita piernas largas aun coqueteando con él.

_Sé una buena novia y aguanta los celos. Sé una buena... novia… y… aguanta... los… celos._

Klaus ignoraba a la morocha, o al menos creía que no estaba siquiera viéndola, así que eso me dio un poco más de seguridad para confiar en él.

—Si quieres —dijo Kelly acercándose tanto a mi rostro que pude oler parte de su almuerzo de comida árabe— le digo a Liv que escupa en la hamburguesa de esa tipa. Créeme, ella lo haría sin ningún problema. Más ahora que su novio "vampiro" la dejó por una rubia que se cree "mujer lobo"... como que odia a todas las de su clase. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Me reí de su sugerencia.

—Eso sería perfecto. Pero creo que, por hoy, la voy a dejar pasar.

Kelly resopló.

—Yo que tú, aseguro a mi hombre. Hay demasiada competencia y uno no los puede dejar pasear sin la correa porque se escapan.

Me reí brevemente y abrí la boca para hacer un comentario gracioso, pero me detuve al ver que Tony se acercaba hacia nosotras. Con una servilleta de papel se limpiaba su sudorosa frente y lucía tan nervioso que hasta tenía mal puesta su corbata azul con muñecos de nieve.

Se detuvo viendo de los pies a la cabeza a Kelly, se demoró un poco más en su busto, y luego me miró a mí.

—Caroline... —más sudor brotó de su frente— necesito que vengas conmigo a mi oficina.

Kelly y yo compartimos miradas de curiosidad. Tal vez por fin decidió suspender mi semana de prueba y me recoloque por completo a mis antiguos deberes.

Me puse de pie y ajusté mi falda de color oscuro para que ocultara un poco el vendaje en mi rodilla (Klaus lo había colocado la noche anterior para que dejara de dolerme).

Me encontré a mi misma con manos sudorosas y un tic en mi ojo derecho; el nerviosismo de Tony era contagioso como la viruela.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté mientras lo seguía.

—Te lo diré cuando entremos.

Una vez que llegamos a su oficina mantuvo abierta la puerta para mí y me adentré en su pequeño y oscuro espacio.

Un enorme retrato pintado de Frida Kahlo se encontraba en la pared detrás de su escritorio. Era lo primero que veías al entrar. También noté cómo todo el lugar olía a queso en aerosol y a sopa de pollo de más de tres días de antigüedad.

Iba a arrugar la nariz pero me detuve al ver a alguien más sentado en la silla de Tony. Era mi tío Zach, el papá de Marie.

Él alzó la vista y se encontró con mis ojos.

—Care —me dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Le regresé el gesto.

—Siéntate, por favor —señaló la silla frente al escritorio de imitación de madera en el que reposaba sus brazos.

Tome asiento y esperé a que alguno de los dos hablara.

—Tony, puedes retirarte —dijo, e inmediatamente Tony obedeció.

Alisé las arrugas invisibles de mi falda. No tenía idea de para qué me quería ver aquí en el trabajo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Marie estaba involucrada.

—Ya me contó Marie lo que ocurrió la noche pasada —empezó a decir—. Todo. Detalle a detalle.

Tragué saliva y me limité a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Solo puedo preguntarte una cosa: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacer, qué? —dije confundida. ¿Robarle el supuesto novio a su hija?

No. No podía ser eso, él creía que Marie salía con Luke... y sólo con él.

—Después de lo mucho que mi esposa y yo te hemos ayudado a ti y a tu familia, y ahora nos pagas de esta forma...

Lo único que podía preguntarme era: ¿Qué había hecho Marie? ¿Qué les había dicho de mí?

—No lo...

—Entenderás que no puedo permitir que una persona inestable como tú siga viviendo con ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué...? ¿Inestable?

—Tampoco creo que seas apta para seguir trabajando en este sitio.

—Alto ahí —lo detuve—, no tengo idea de qué se me acusa.

—¿Destrozaste todas mis cosas y ni siquiera lo recuerdas? —vino la voz de Marie a mis espaldas. Me giré en su búsqueda y la vi sentada con las piernas cruzadas; estaba tan al fondo que por eso no pude haberla notado desde un principio.

—¿Destrozar tus cosas? La única que actuó como una loca fuiste tú —la acusé.

—¿Escuchas eso, papá? —dijo llevándose una mano con perfecta manicura a la boca. Soltó un gemido y luego se echó a llorar.

—Caroline... Le tengo un gran cariño a tu madre, pero no creo que sea seguro dejar que estés más en este sitio. Tony también me contó tu altercado con otro empleado del restaurante. Por eso te pido que tomes tus cosas y amablemente te retires.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

¿Me estaba despidiendo solo porque Marie le dijo que lo hiciera?

Me sentía furiosa. Quería arrancar cada hebra de cabello naranja de la cabeza de Marie, pero me limité a morderme los labios y apretar mis manos en puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—También deberías retirar tus cosas del departamento de mi hija —continuó hablando él.

Algo dentro de mí se retorció de dolor.

Hace años atrás los padres de Marie habían creado una condición para su hija: yo tenía que vivir con ella o le tocaría regresar a su casa a continuar viviendo limitadamente con ellos.

Supongo que ahora también se deshizo de esa estúpida condición para hacer lo que quiera de su vida. Solo no entendía qué le había dicho Marie sobre mí.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, Care —dijo la susodicha. Sonaba inocente y digna víctima de telenovela—. Lamento que las cosas quedaran de esta manera. Me has hecho innumerables favores pero... ¡No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a mis cosas! ¡A tus propias cosas!

Me puse de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste Marie? —chillé. Me abalancé hacia ella y me detuve a centímetros de su cara— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mis cosas?

—¿Papá? —dijo temerosa.

—Care... —el tío Zach vino detrás de mí y me sujetó de un brazo.

—Ya me cansé de que me estés utilizando —dije en una contenida y fría voz que apenas reconocí como la mía—. No sé qué idiotez hiciste en este momento, pero te lo advierto, esto se detiene aquí. ¡Supera de una buena vez el hecho de que Klaus te dejó!

Estaba gritando en esta ocasión. Si Marie quería conocer mi lado oscuro pues aquí tenía una décima parte de lo que era.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Reconoce que necesitas ayuda! ¿Te acuestas con la mitad de hombres de esta ciudad y aun así no puedes dejar uno solo? Definitivamente estás loca —terminé.

Si mi brazo no estuviera siendo apresado, ya le hubiera saltado encima.

—¡Basta de las acusaciones sin sentido, Caroline! —esta vez era mi tío hablando—. Lo mejor será que te vayas y trates de recuperarte.

Aun tomándome del brazo me sacó de la oficina y me arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Varios empleados que estaban alrededor veían toda la escena; asustados de ser tratados de la misma forma, se iban dispersando lejos.

—Busca tus cosas —me dijo él.

Yo estaba furiosa que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me pasó el bolso.

Era Marie, con una pequeña sonrisita para nada disimulada en el rostro.

—¡Eres una ninfómana de piernas abiertas! —le grité por última vez.

Inmediatamente el tío Zach me jaloneó con un poco más de fuerza y me condujo hacia la entrada de empleados.

Marie se quedó atrás, llorando.

Busqué a Klaus con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Bonnie, sin embargo, me vio y se apresuró a caminar en mi dirección.

—Este no es su asunto, jovencita. Vuelva al trabajo —le gruñó mi tío al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente.

Me sacó por la puerta y Bonnie se quedó parqueada justo donde estaba. Me miraba con una disculpa extendiéndose en el rostro.

Caminamos pasando el callejón donde se dejaban los basureros, y me llevó hasta la acera frente al restaurante.

El ridículo título de "Mi Hamburguesa Especial" brillaba bajo la luz del sol en la fachada principal del local. En todo el camino hasta allí protesté en voz alta y me quejé de injusticia.

—Charlotte se encargará de ti —me dijo él entre dientes mientras nos deteníamos. Se miraba cansado por tener que arrastrarme fuera del local.

Odiaba que me tratara como si fuera una loca en proceso, como si necesitara de atención psiquiátrica… o de un domador de leones.

¿Así fue como se sintió para Klaus tratar con su hermano?

Hablando de Klaus, no lo miraba por ningún lado. Tal vez Bonnie le dijera algo, aunque ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tanto tiempo tratando de conservar mi empleo solo para que una estupidez me lo quitara.

—Sería saludable que te quedaras en casa de tu madre, Caroline…

Antes de que alguno pudiera seguir hablando, el auto de la tía Charlotte se estacionó frente a nosotros.

Ella bajó la ventanilla del asiento de pasajeros y me miró con desdén.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —dijo.

Mi espalda se puso recta en ese momento, y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

—No seas tan exagerada. Con que su madre la castigue es más que suficiente —dijo mi tío—. Care, ve con tu tía. Será mejor que tu madre busque ayuda contigo. La necesita.

Eso me hizo enfurecer y estallar de nuevo.

—¡La que necesita ayuda es Marie! Yo no soy la loca, es ella —grité exasperada.

—Pues Marie no es la que está embarazada —me respondió mi tía de manera mordaz.

_¿Cómo sabía ella eso?_

Entonces me fijé en algo a lo que no le presté mucha atención antes: Tyler venía sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.

Me saludó tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías entrar al auto —dijo mi tía—, tu padre está haciendo un escándalo y dice que va a matar al desgraciado que te embarazó.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar disparos provenir del restaurante.

Varias personas salieron corriendo por las puertas del local, gritando y moviéndose como estampida.

Tyler se bajó del vehículo de mi tía y se puso a mi lado.

—Creo que tu padre ya dio con él —me dijo algo apenado.

Lo miré furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo le dije que trabajaba aquí y digamos que le proporcioné el arma.

—Tyler, eres un estúpido.

Me movilicé hacia el interior del restaurante, corriendo entre los clientes asustados y un Tony agachado bajo la mesa que se encontraba abrazando a una muy excitada Kelly.

En medio de todo el lugar, mi padre apuntaba hacia el techo con una escopeta.

Corrí a su lado.

—Papá… —sentía vergüenza de toda la gente que observaba con horror nuestro intercambio.

—¡Dime! ¡Vamos Care, dime! ¿Fue este imbécil quien te embarazó? —gritó él.

—Papá… suelta esa arma. Ambos sabemos que no sabes usar ni siquiera una pistola de silicón.

—Ahora no —murmuró—, primero dime si es este tu jodido novio.

Me señaló a un relajado y tranquilo Klaus que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

—Mira, no estoy embarazada…

—Te dije que esto sucedería —me interrumpió él—, sabía que mi niña terminaría en esta situación tarde o temprano, pero al menos pensé que cuando llegara el momento estarías casada.

—¿Jenna sabe que estás aquí? —le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Mamá lo sabe?

Él resopló audiblemente.

—Ella ya está preparándote el baby shower y buscando posibles nombres para el bebé.

—Ya tenemos nombre —habló Klaus—, pensamos que Noah sería encantador. Amor, muéstrale a tu papá el primer regalo de nuestro hijo.

Justo ahora quería golpearlo. Golpearlo por ser tan tonto y no decirle la verdad a mi papá.

—¿Regalo? ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

—¡No estoy embarazada! Es broma de Klaus, créeme…

—Ah no. Mi hija no será conocida por ser madre soltera —apuntó a Klaus con la escopeta—, de rodillas y le propones matrimonio.

Jadeé tratando de alejar el arma de la cabeza de Klaus.

—No sigas haciendo esto… —me quejé.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Klaus. ¿Cómo podía estar relajado cuando tenía un arma apuntándole en el cráneo?

Lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo y me sonrió con picardía.

—Caroline —se humedeció los labios—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Aunque estaba furiosa con él, su pregunta me causó un movimiento curioso en el estómago.

—Definitivamente no —respondí después de dudarlo por un minuto—. Klaus, levántate.

—¡Deja que se haga responsable! —gritó mi papá—. Así es como se forman los hombres.

—¡Entiende de una buena vez que no estoy embarazada! —levanté mis brazos para acentuar mis palabras, pero lo único que provocó fue que mi bolso se cayera abierto al suelo, mostrando así el pequeño trajecito azul celeste que el amigo de Klaus, Stefan, me había regalado.

Papá lo vio y abrió más los ojos.

—¡Sí, tenía razón. Estás esperando un hijo de este infeliz! —chilló.

Suspiré agotada.

Era increíble ver lo que un pequeño chisme podía llegar a causar tan rápido.

—Caroline —Ray, que se encontraba agachado junto a Bonnie en el suelo, me llamó—, ¿entonces estás o no embarazada? Porque si lo estás le debemos una gran cantidad de dinero a Kelly quien apostó a favor.

Jó-de-me. Seee, hoy era el día en el que debí quedarme en cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	16. Chapter 15 Tomame o Dejamd

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 15 **

"**Tómame o Déjame"**

Finalmente (y después de dos horas) logré convencer a papá de que no estaba, bajo ningún concepto, embarazada. Me costó que me creyera, él era un viejo terco y obstinado que no dejaba de apuntar la escopeta de Tyler en el rostro de Klaus; también le hizo dos hoyos al techo del restaurante cuando disparó al aire, y me tocaba a mí dar parte de mis liquidaciones para pagar por los daños ocasionados.

¿Ya mencioné que me dieron "tiempo libre" en el trabajo? Mi tío Zach dijo que técnicamente no lo tomara como un despido sino más bien como un receso a mis actividades (otra forma bonita de decir que mejor no regresara).

Me sentía herida y totalmente enojada por eso. Cuando Klaus se enteró de que me iba del departamento de Marie, me aseguró que siempre tendría un lugar junto a él, en su cama. Pero tuvo el descaro de mencionarlo frente a mi padre (lo que provocó que él lo amenazara de nuevo con la escopeta) así que me quedaría temporalmente en casa de papá.

Mamá iba a estar furiosa cuando le dijera. Ella sentía que la traicionaba cada vez que me quedaba con él. Y más ahora que supiera que lo de mi embarazo era falso; ella no paraba de decirme lo mucho que deseaba tener nietos corriendo por el patio trasero de la casa.

Pffft.

—En serio, Care. Perdóname —suplicó Tyler, no dejaba de seguirme mientras yo limpiaba mi casillero y acomodaba mis cosas en una caja. Tony lo quería vacío al final del día—. Lo que pasó conmigo y tu prima fue un desliz que nunca se volverá a repetir.

—¿Es eso lo único que lamentas? —pregunté deteniéndome de mi tarea.

Tyler era un tonto.

¡Le había dado una escopeta a mi padre, el hombre que no podía manejar un martillo sin golpearse el dedo!

—Sé que quieres que diga que lamento el que tu padre le haya apuntado con un arma a... ese... tipo, pero no diré algo que no siento.

—¿Qué ganabas contándole lo del supuesto embarazo? —le reclamé.

—No sabía que era una mentira —Tyler tuvo el descaro de lucir avergonzado cuando dijo eso—. Los únicos hijos que quiero ver en ti, serán los nuestros, no los de ese sujeto.

_¿De verdad...? ¿Qué...? ¿Él acababa de decir eso? ¿Seriamente?_

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tyler —arrugué la nariz—, no voy a tener a tus hijos. Entiéndelo de una vez: ¡no quiero nada contigo! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi prima sabiendo lo venenosa que es?

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme eso cuando sales con el esclavo sexual de ella? Yo solo me acosté con tu prima una vez... Bueno, dos —hizo una pausa y no despegó la vista del suelo—. Tal vez tres o cuatro veces, pero...

—Asco. Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando eso.

—¡Oye, deberías estar preguntándote cuántas veces lo ha hecho ese tipo!

¿Tal vez unas cincuenta, cien?

—¿Ciento cincuenta?

—¿Qué? No creo que sea humanamente posible pero...

Cerré mi casillero de golpe y lo enfrenté.

—Tal vez tú y yo tuvimos un pasado, pero te aseguro que no hay ningún futuro. Todavía no puedo creer que le contaras a mi padre y le dieras una escopeta para venir a cazar a Klaus.

—Lo siento. Es que tú me vuelves un idiota...

—Corrección —se entrometió Klaus que venía caminando en mi dirección, a paso lento y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón—, ya eres un idiota sin necesidad de la ayuda de Caroline.

Klaus se colocó a mi lado y sacó una de sus manos y la metió directo en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Di un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

Él prácticamente me estaba tocando el trasero.

Para Tyler el gesto no pasó desapercibido. Sus ojos no dejaban de fulminar hacia la mano dentro de mi bolsillo. Ni a mí se me pasaba por alto tampoco; mi rostro se puso caliente en cuestión de segundos… hasta mi trasero se sentía caliente con esto.

—El asunto es entre Caroline y yo —gruñó Tyler—, no con el esclavo.

—Cualquier asunto que quieras tratar con Caroline, también lo tratas conmigo, lame vacas —le replicó él.

La mano que metió en mi bolsillo trasero se curvó y me pellizcó un poco fuerte.

—¡Klaus! —chillé en voz baja. Tyler no quitaba la vista de mi retaguardia.

—Y vete olvidando de mi chica, no lograrás meterte en sus pantalones ni para probártelos —Klaus hablaba en su modo de me-creo-el-dueño-del-mundo; o: me-creo-el-dueño-de-Caroline.

—Caroline fue mía muchísimo antes de ser tuya —habló Tyler. La vena de su cuello saltaba con furia y parecía como si quisiera traspasarle la piel.

—¿De verdad crees que fue tuya? —Klaus le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que siempre ponía cuando me le quedaba viendo embobada por mucho tiempo, o cuando mi cuerpo se delataba con el efecto Bambi.

—Siempre fue mía... —y antes de que Tyler pudiera terminar esa frase, Klaus ya se estaba abalanzando. Pero no hacia él, hacia mí.

Retiró la mano de mi bolsillo y la puso esta vez en mi glúteo.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa pero ni siquiera llegué a formar palabras coherentes porque su boca ya estaba sobre la mía. Reclamando y devorando todo a su paso.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo y, de un tirón, me levantó lo suficiente como para encajar mis caderas con las suyas.

Jadeé inevitablemente en medio de nuestro beso.

—¡No puedo creer esto! —escuché que se quejaba Tyler, pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa diferente y lejana a él.

Los labios de Klaus eran perfectos... y muy conocedores. Un chico como él definitivamente sabía besar y hacer uso de su lengua.

Sus caderas se mecían levemente contra las mías y se sintió casi como tocar el cielo con las manos.

—¿Pueden parar ya con la demostración pública? —volvió a hablar Tyler, esta vez Klaus separó lentamente su boca de la mía y lamió mis labios.

¡Los lamió frente a mi ex novio!

—¿Quedó claro quién es el maestro aquí, niño? —Noté que a Klaus le faltaba la respiración mientras decía esas palabras. Debería sentirme enojada porque se pelearan por saber a quién pertenecía, pero en su lugar me sentía atontada y deseosa de más. En esos momentos yo era como Bambi recién nacido: no sabía cómo caminar, no pensaba con claridad, tenía la mirada desenfocada y quería gritar por mi mami.

Definitivamente mi cerebro nadaba en morfina, y se había dado vacaciones a Nueva Inglaterra.

—Claro. Si yo también me hubiera acostado con Marie unas ciento cincuenta veces, tendría la misma o más experiencia de la que tienes —respondió Tyler.

Lo último que supe fue que él de repente acabó en el suelo con el labio partido y con sangre escurriéndole de la boca.

Mi cerebro regresó de viaje instantáneamente.

Klaus me puso detrás de él, y por encima de su hombro fui capaz de ver a Tyler ponerse de pie lentamente y limpiar la sangre con su dedo pulgar.

Su mandíbula se desencajó mientras le regresaba el golpe a Klaus.

Chillé y me alejé de ambos.

—¡Deténganse! —grité pero ellos se preparaban para lanzar más golpes.

Debido a mis gritos de protesta, Bonnie se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros... también Kelly, Ray, y prácticamente todos los empleados del restaurante.

Klaus seguía moliendo a golpes a Tyler, y Tyler derribaba a Klaus y lo empujaba contra los casilleros siempre que podía.

—¡Pero qué romántico! —chilló Kelly— ¡Se están peleando por ti, Care!

—¡Kelly! —grité. Este no era momento para ponerse a decir tonterías.

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Eres una chica afortunada.

Yo estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible por separarlos pero ambos estaban ciegos de ira.

Klaus golpeaba con fuerza la mandíbula de Tyler; el sonido del puño al chocar contra los músculos era desagradable.

Ray se tuvo que interponer entre los dos para detenerlos.

—Míralos, parecen perros peleándose por un hueso de mala calidad —susurró Marie en mi oído. Se había logrado colar también entre la gente.

Me giré para encararla. Tenía una mirada maliciosa en los ojos.

Todavía no había visto el desorden que causó en el departamento pero estaba segura de que mis cosas fueron las más afectadas de las dos.

Traté de ignorarla porque definitivamente ella tenía un problema mental, pero no le importó y continuó susurrando cosas en mi oído mientras Klaus y Tyler se agarraban a golpes y Ray intentaba separarlos.

—Creo que tú no sabes la gravedad del asunto en cuanto a retener a Klaus; él no es tu tipo de hombre.

—Pero sí que es el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te imaginas ni siquiera con quién estás tratando.

Los chicos no detuvieron la pelea, en su lugar involucraron también a Ray y el pobre recibió dos golpes en el hombro y la nuca.

—¿Y con quién estoy tratando según tú? —le pregunté.

—Estás tratando con un chico que es un ladrón.

Y seguía con lo mismo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya sé que estabas mintiéndome. Klaus no es un ladrón.

—¿Confías demasiado en él como para creerle?

Bonnie logró sacar a Ray lejos de la pelea. Klaus tenía un corte en la ceja y no dejaba esa sonrisa arrogante. Tenía que detenerlo tarde o temprano.

—Marie…

—Oh, ya veo. Ni siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente como…

—¡Ya deja de envenenarle la mente a Caroline! —Ambas nos sorprendimos cuando Liv se entrometió entre las dos.

—Care, es obvio que tu prima está celosa de ti y por eso trata de arruinar tu relación a como dé lugar —se giró entonces en dirección a Marie—, y tú, está más que claro que no tomas muy bien el que un chico te haya botado. ¡Cielos! Supéralo de una buena vez. ¿No has oído que hay más peces en el agua?

—¿Y quién es esta emo? —preguntó Marie, su rostro se puso casi tan rojo como su pelo.

—¿Emo? Pffftt. Ninguna emo, cariño. Soy una gótica, y eso es algo muuuuy distinto.

—De todas formas, ¿quién crees que eres como para entrometerte?

—Soy una amiga de Caroline.

—Y una empleada de mi padre, así que no te…

—¿Eres hija de Tony? —preguntó Liv—. Jum, ya sabía que te había visto en alguna parte.

Traté de no reírme al hacer la comparación entre Tony y Marie, pero era imposible no hacerlo. A Marie claro que no le pareció divertido.

—¿Te parezco hija de esa bola de grasa andante? —preguntó, ella estaba a punto de perder el control.

Liv la observó de pies a cabeza. Su boca cubierta de labial negro se frunció mientras la repasaba con la vista.

—No hay dudas, son como dos gotas de agua… Hasta tienes la misma barbilla con forma de papa que tiene él.

Marie se acercó más a Liv para intimidarla, pero Liv no demostraba sentirse para nada de esa manera.

—Mira, _emo _—habló Marie—, si vuelves a decir otra cosa como esa, prometo que para mañana estarás haciéndole compañía a Caroline en la calle de desempleados.

—Y si tú vuelves a decirme _emo _otra vez, prometo que te va a doler cuando te golpee.

— .Dios. Esto es emocionante —murmuró Kelly—, dos chicos se pelean por ti y ahora dos chicas. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es algo que tomas? Porque si es así yo también quiero, y una dosis enorme.

—Es algo que mi madre prepara —le susurré en broma.

—Consíguemelo —me pasó una cantidad de dinero y la depositó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Hecho.

—¡Caroline, ven y controla a estos hombres! —gritó Ray. Tyler lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó contra Bonnie.

Klaus sostuvo a Bonnie de un brazo para evitar que ella se cayera, y Tyler aprovechó para patearlo en las costillas.

Jadeé al verlo.

—¡Tyler detente! —chillé.

No podían pasarse toda la hora peleando, pero tampoco quería entrometerme porque la última vez que lo hice terminé con la nariz hinchada.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —gritaba Liv por el otro lado de la habitación—.

Ahora sí, te voy a golpear, perra.

Liv se abalanzó contra Marie y le jaló el pelo.

Marie chilló e hizo garras con sus manos; era lo primero que hacía en una pelea: aruñar a la gente.

—No puedo encargarme de todos —dije a Kelly.

—Ocúpate del guapo y sexy macho de allá, y yo me encargo de que Liv le dé unas buenas cachetadas a la zorrilla de este lado.

Kelly se puso en camino y se limpió las manos en su delantal azul.

Liv seguía jaloneando el pelo de Marie y ella no dejaba de gritar groserías.

—Parece que ocupas ayuda por aquí —dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Era… ¿Stefan?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Stefan lucía guapo. Usaba una camisa a cuadros de color verde, y llevaba una hebilla con forma de cascabel en la cintura.

—Klaus dejó a Dolly en mi casa ayer —respondió. Dolly era la motocicleta—.

Me pidió que lo llevara a verte en la madrugada. Oh, también lamento de nuevo haberte dado el apresurado regalo de bebé.

—Asunto olvidado —le dije—. Oye, podrías… —señalé en dirección a Klaus y

Tyler. En serio, juro que parecían hacer pasos de baile en vez de estar luchando.

¿Acababa de ver a Tyler hacer pasos del Gangnam Style, y a Klaus hacer los de una danza escocesa?

—Claro, yo me encargo —Stefan rodó los ojos y se movilizó para detenerlos.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Kelly regresando a mi lado. Liv seguía gritando y peleando con Marie que cada vez lucía más despeinada.

—Es amigo de Klaus. Se llama Stefan.

Stefan agarró a Tyler de un brazo y lo alejó de Klaus. Klaus lo palmeó en el hombro y lo saludó como si minutos antes no hubiera estado agarrándose y tirándose del pelo con Tyler.

Noté que Bonnie se quedó viendo embobada a Stefan, así como yo me quedaba por ocasiones viendo embobada a Klaus.

Ahora entendía lo que todos miraban en Klaus y yo.

Hmmm.

—Apuesto cien a que Bonnie termina enamorada de él de aquí a la próxima semana —me susurró Kelly.

Tomé el dinero que ella me había depositado anteriormente en el bolsillo y se lo puse en la palma de la mano.

—Trato hecho.

—Me uno también —dijo Ray poniendo una cantidad similar a la mía en la mano de Kelly.

—Anótenme a mí con lo mismo —gruñó Liv desde el otro lado, ella era otra que parecía hacer pasos de baile con Marie, solo que Marie se miraba como aplastando cucarachas.

—Oh, esto se va a poner divertido —dijo Kelly.

De repente apareció Tony por la entrada. Cuando vio el desorden que habíamos causado sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Qué es todo…?

—Toma —Klaus lanzó un pequeño fajo de billetes que muy hábilmente Tony atrapó—. Tú no has visto nada.

Tony inmediatamente se fue por donde regresó.

Tuve que rodar los ojos y ver sospechosamente a Klaus.

—¿Qué te dije? —gritó Marie mientras Liv la sujetaba del pelo—, es un ladrón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y detuvieron las peleas, con miles de preguntas en sus ojos.

Klaus corrió a mi lado.

—Pregúntale —escupía Marie—, pregúntale de dónde saca el dinero.

Tragué saliva, incómoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de los demás.

—Anda, pregúntale —insistía ella—. Mejor aún, por qué no revisas la parte trasera de su espalda. Apuesto a que encontrarás sorpresas por ahí.

—¿Qué? —si se refería al tatuaje con su supuesto nombre la iba a golpear hasta el amanecer.

—Marie —Klaus la fulminó con la mirada—. Cállate.

—Vamos Caroline, sin miedo —dijo ella—. Claro, si es que te deja que revises.

Miré a Klaus, completamente confundida.

—Apuesto diez grandes a que es un sexy estafador, ¿quién más se anota? —

Esa era Kelly. El dinero llegó rápidamente a su mano.

—¿De qué está hablando Marie? —le pregunté a él, ignorando a los demás.

Klaus suspiró y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé mientras me arrastraba hacia la oficina de Tony. Él se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero, viendo fijamente el retrato de Frida Kahlo y comiendo una hamburguesa llena de mayonesa.

Al vernos se puso de pie y dejó su hamburguesa a medio comer en el escritorio.

—¿Quién les autorizó a meterse así en mi oficina? Suficiente con hacerme el tonto una vez…

Klaus le lanzó billetes y él los recogió todos.

—Solo quiero quince minutos con Caroline, a solas —dijo con prisa.

—Oh.

No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué rayos ocultaba ahora?

Tony salió corriendo, llevándose su hamburguesa consigo; nos dejó solos.

Me crucé de brazos y puse distancia entre Klaus y yo.

Este era el momento en saber si el tatuaje era acerca de Marie o no.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme que tiene que ser a solas?

Él se pasó las manos por su espeso rubio cobrizo.

Me miró a los ojos y vi el dolor en ellos.

—No te vayas a asustar —dijo.

Instantáneamente me asusté.

Llevó las manos a su espalda y… se sacó una pistola del pantalón.

Retrocedí tres pasos.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

—Es mía.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —Retrocedí dos pasos más, pero él se adelantó hasta igualarme y quedar frente a mi rostro.

—¿Para qué apuntó tu padre una escopeta en mi cabeza? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Para… ¿asesinarte? —estaba tartamudeando. Este Klaus realmente me asustaba mucho.

—¿Entonces para qué crees que la llevo?

Retrocedí un paso más.

Él avanzó también lo mismo.

—¿Vas a dispararle a alguien con esa cosa? —tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Sí, Caroline. Quiero dispararle a alguien con esta "cosa".

Volví a retroceder hasta que choqué contra la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¿A quién? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—¿Sonaría malo si te dijera que quiero matar a mi hermano?

—Una muerte nunca es justificable. Sin importar el mal que te haya hecho esa persona.

—¿No importa si dicha persona salió libre de una institución mental?

—¿Tu hermano salió?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ahora me está buscando… y no dejaré que termine lo que comenzó años atrás…

Mierda. Esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

Nada.

Klaus seguía admirando la pistola en su mano. Yo no sabía nada acerca de esas cosas así que no tenía ni idea de qué marca o cuán vieja era. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que no quería verlo con una.

¿Matar a su hermano? ¿En serio? ¿Y salió libre de una institución mental?

No tenía idea de que pudiera hacer eso. ¿De verdad se podía, aun si el paciente no estaba del todo curado?

Tenía miedo que las cosas se le fueran a salir de las manos.

—Klaus... la venganza no es la solución. Matar a alguien es… —ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Cierto, había gente que se merecía la muerte, pero por más que odiara a una persona no sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Peor si era a un hermano—. Tienes que recordar que tu hermano está mal mentalmente. No sé mucho de la esquizofrenia pero…

—Basta Caroline. No sigas hablando.

—¿Que no siga hablando? ¡Pero si piensas matar a tu hermano! Tengo que hacerte ver lo equivocado de esa idea... —él puso dos de sus dedos sobre mi boca. Su frente se pegaba contra la mía.

—Ya sé lo arriesgado que es eso.

Tragué fuerte.

—¿Entonces qué haces siquiera pensándolo? Sabes que si pudiera, cambiaría las cosas.

Klaus acarició mi mejilla y bajó su mano hasta mi mandíbula.

—¿De verdad las cambiarías?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin romper contacto con sus ojos verdes. Un morete se le estaba formando cerca de la boca y de su pómulo.

Quería darle besitos para confortarlo.

—¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó repentinamente después de un minuto de silencio.

Volví a asentir.

—Confió en ti —le dije, pero no confiaba en sus malas decisiones.

Justo iba a decirle eso cuando él puso el arma en medio de los dos.

Mi pulso salió disparado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh —susurró contra mi boca—. Confía en mí.

_¿Qué?_

Subió el arma hasta que quedó frente a mi rostro, apuntando hacia el techo.

Dejé de respirar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Baja el arma, por favor. Con eso no se juega.

Klaus puso su dedo sobre el gatillo.

Si él disparaba, de alguna forma nos iba a lastimar a ambos.

Traté de alejarme, pero Klaus me sujetó de la cintura, reteniéndome para que no me moviera.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí —dijo.

¿Confiar en qué? ¿En qué quería probar el arma primero en mí?

Empecé a dudar en la cordura de Klaus.

Oh por... ¡¿Y si él fuera el esquizofrénico y no su hermano?! ¿Y si en verdad estaba con el hermano equivocado en vez del original Klaus Mikaelson? ¿Y si...?

No tuve tiempo de seguir con el hilo de pensamientos porque Klaus jaló el gatillo.

Cerré los ojos y solo pude esperar a que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

Pero después de varios segundos de esperar, no había escuchado aún el sonido del disparo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sentí que algo se estaba enredando en mi cabello y me hacía cosquillas en la frente.

Eran… eran…

Lo golpeé en el hombro y me aparté de él.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Lo juro. Este hombre me quería enloquecer. ¿Un arma de burbujas?

¡Aaaaagggg!

¿En serio? La pistola soltaba burbujas que golpeaban levemente mi rostro y explotaban al hacer contacto con mi pelo.

—¡KLAUS MIKAELSON! —chillé—. ¿Sabes que casi se me sale el corazón al pensar que era un arma real?

Lo escuché reír pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa como para acompañarlo a reír también.

—Lo siento, amor —dijo él intentando alcanzarme por la cintura. Me alejé antes de que pudiera atraparme—. Caroline… lo siento. Lo sé, fue una mala broma pero es que… Quería enseñarle a Marie que no fuera una metida.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A Marie? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

Klaus me señaló la puerta, estaba medio abierta.

—Marie nos estuvo escuchando en un principio. No sé cómo supo que tenía un arma guardada en la espalda pero…

—Eres un estúpido.

—Yo solo quería enseñarle una lección.

Resoplé.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es esa lección?

—A no ponerme en contra de mi chica. Quería comprobar que la próxima vez que Marie te estuviera diciendo idioteces, tú no le creerías con tanta facilidad. Vi cómo empezabas a caer de nuevo en sus mentiras, solo quería asegurarme de que confiabas en mí.

—Pues habían… —lo golpeé en el hombro—… otros… —le di un golpe en el pecho—… métodos. ¡Me asustaste mucho! Pensé que de verdad matarías a tu hermano.

—A pesar de que él cometió varios crímenes nunca me hubiera atrevido a matarlo —me dijo. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras—. Y no, él no está libre. Sigue encerrado y yo sigo negándome a verlo; no quiero que lastime a mi sobrina de nuevo.

Me crucé de brazos y expulsé todo el aire que contuve desde que sacó a Tony de la oficina para hablar.

—Ahora, esos son problemas en los que sí te puedo ayudar.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Si quieres… te acompaño a verlo —ofrecí.

Klaus empezó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña oficina hasta que se detuvo frente al escritorio de Tony y apoyó su cadera en una esquina.

—No quiero verlo. Hago suficiente pagándole una gran cantidad de dinero a la clínica. Dinero que, por cierto, no gano haciendo nada ilícito. Lo único ilícito que he hecho en mi vida es follar en un escritorio de madera.

Me estremecí al oírlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Porque escuché lo que te decía Marie. ¿Quieres saber de dónde saco el dinero?

Me sentía tonta por quererlo saber. Me mordí el labio y evité verlo a los ojos.

—Stefan dijo que trabajabas; yo en verdad no quiero entrometerme más.

—Caroline, mis padres tenían bastante dinero. Al morir, ese dinero pasó a mi hermano mayor, pero como él no estaba en condiciones para recibirlo, fue a parar a mis manos. Sé que tal vez piensas que soy algún narcotraficante, o terrorista, o vándalo. Pero no. Soy solo yo; no tengo ni un pelo de misterioso en mi vida. Tal vez sea un idiota, sí, lo reconozco; tal vez sea un arrogante hijo de puta que salió con la chica equivocada durante cinco meses, pero cada fibra de este inútil chico grita por no alejarse de ti. Me gustas. Mucho. Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que confíes en ti, en los dos. ¿No quieres que haya secretos entre nosotros? Bien, te contaré hasta las veces que codicié la bicicleta que tenía el vecino cuando éramos niños. Este soy yo. Tómame o déjame.

Mis ojos se estaban nublando levemente.

Le sonreí sin mostrar dientes.

—Ya tengo el título perfecto para tu libro —dije después de un rato.

Él me sonrió de regreso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

—El Idiota encantador ataca de nuevo.

Se acercó hasta mí para sostenerme de la cintura. Esta vez se lo permití.

—¿Solo encantador? Cariño, tengo el paquete completo: cara, cuerpo y personalidad. Eso no se resume en un título.

Bufé y pegué mi rostro a su pecho.

Olía delicioso. Como a esas lociones de marca desconocida que sólo se vendían en Siberia o en París.

Él me sostuvo así por un momento hasta que subió mi rostro para besarme en los labios.

Cierto, ningún título podría resumir todo lo que era él.

—Oye, ¿si Marie estuvo espiando hace rato, no crees que vaya a…? —No terminé lo que iba a decir ya que la puerta de la oficina de Tony se abrió con un golpe.

Mi papá, el tío Zach, la tía Charlotte, Marie y varios de los empleados estaban al otro lado de esa puerta, viéndonos con horror. Mi padre se aventuró a entrar y apuntó con la escopeta a Klaus.

_No de nuevo._

—¡Papá, ¿qué haces?! —Me solté de Klaus y me puse frente a él.

—Caroline, muévete. Este tipo tiene que ir a la cárcel. Tu prima lo vio con un arma en la cintura y lo escuchó hablando de matar a alguien. Ahora, yo sé que a las chicas de hoy les resulta erótico asociarse con un mafioso, y culpo a todas esas series de vampiros que miras, pero no voy a permitir que mi hija se enamore de uno.

—¡Papá! La pistola de Klaus es de…

—¡Ahí está! Yo se la vi mientras estaba peleando con Tyler. Creo que hasta lo pudo haber matado —gritó Marie apuntando hacia Klaus con un dedo.

Eso me enfureció.

—Klaus, pásame la pistola —le dije entre dientes. Le estaba dando la espalda pero él me pasó el arma de juguete sin rechistar.

La elevé y la apunté directo en la cabeza de Marie.

—¡Santo cielo, Caroline! —mi papá chilló y me miró en estado de shock.

A Marie se le había abierto la boca y se quedó inmóvil por un rato.

—Estoy apuntando justo a tu cabeza —le dije a mi prima aun con el arma en la mano—, si no quieres que jale el gatillo vas a tener que cerrar esa boca que tienes.

Wow. Un arma sí que me daba cierta sensación de control. Esto era emocionante. Aún cuando era una de burbujas.

—¿Qué mierda? Caroline, aleja esa cosa de mi cara —rugió Marie. Se puso pálida como un papel.

—No. Me has provocado demasiado y es hora de que pagues.

Escuché la risita de Klaus que provenía detrás de mí.

—Para empezar, papá, baja esa escopeta. Ya hablé con Tyler y me dijo que te acabaste las balas. —Papá tragó haciendo temblar su manzana de Adán. Bajó la escopeta al suelo y se quitó los lentes para limpiarles el sudor.

—Debí suponer que ibas a hacer algo así —dijo él—. Desde el momento en que tu madre te convenció para que vieras esas películas de vampiros que se enamoran, supe que desviarías tus buenos pasos. Los vampiros enamorándose, es algo antinatural, hija. —Papá se volvió a colocar sus gafas de marco grueso.

Rodé los ojos.

—No estoy influenciada por películas de vampiros —respondí solemnemente.

—¿Qué familiar, en su sano juicio, se lanzaría a comerte después de ver que te hiciste una herida con papel de regalo? —reclamó, citando una de las partes de la película.

—Se nota que no las has visto, papá —dije sarcásticamente.

—Jenna me hizo alquilarla. Ese fue dinero desperdiciado.

Suspiré, cansada de las divagaciones de mi padre, y regresé a mi labor de torturar por un rato a Marie:

—Bien. Ahora habla. Di, aquí frente a tus padres, con quién te has estado acostando estas últimas semanas.

Marie lució confundida por un momento.

—¿Qué…?

—No me mientas. Tus minutos están contados. Vamos, diles la verdad, cuéntales lo promiscua que eres.

Ella miró primero a mi papá y luego más atrás a sus padres.

En el fondo se encontraban Bonnie, Liv, Kelly y Stefan. Kelly no dejaba de ver entre Klaus o Stefan, creo que se sentía indecisa sobre cuál de los dos elegir.

—Caroline… —Marie torció la mandíbula—. No sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer pero te juro que…

—¿Qué, no es obvio? Me cansé de cubrirte y de que me eches todo el tiempo a mí la culpa. Empieza a confesar ahora antes de que se me vaya la paciencia.

Klaus seguía con las risitas.

—Deberías contar hasta tres —sugirió.

—Buena idea. Uno…

—¡Está bien! Mamá, papá: me he acostado con Luke desde que lo conocí. Listo. ¿Eso querías que dijera? —Me miró como si ella hubiera ganado la guerra.

—Dos… —alcé una ceja. Qué bien se sentía hacerla pasar por un mal rato.

Creo que ya entendía a Klaus y el por qué no aclaraba nada de mi supuesto embarazo: era gracioso ver a otros sudar.

—Y… —puse el arma en su cabeza, rogando para que no fuera a notar que era de plástico. Aunque dudaba que supiera distinguir una de la otra.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —chilló ella, levantó las manos al aire. La derecha le temblaba más que la izquierda—, también me he acostado con otros chicos. Pero deberían entenderme. Yo necesito más… mucho más de lo que un solo chico me ofrece; yo ya me acostumbré a la idea y será mejor que ustedes también se acostumbren.

Escuché a la tía Charlotte jadear.

—¿Contenta? —dijo Marie dándome una mirada asesina.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Sí —jalé el gatillo de la pistola e inmediatamente una lluvia de burbujas salió disparada hacia el rostro con pelos de zanahoria de mi prima.

Klaus comenzó a reír más fuerte. Marie chilló escandalosamente.

—Eres una manipuladora —me dijo.

Le saqué la lengua y le regresé la pistola de juguete a Klaus.

Todos parecieron disfrutar de la broma y comenzaron a reír. Papá relajó su postura y me dio una mirada que me prometía muchos regaños para un futuro inmediato.

Stefan entró en la pequeña oficina, se quedó ido viendo por un momento el enorme cuadro de Frida Kahlo colgado en la pared, y luego caminó hacia nosotros.

—La ceja de esa mujer me está mirando —dijo él. No podía apartar la mirada del retrato—. Siento escalofríos.

—Oye, amigo —dijo Klaus—, aquí la tienes.

Stefan se deshipnotizó del cuadro y miró a Klaus.

Él le entregó la inofensiva arma y se dieron palmadas en la espalda.

—Me alegra que se hayan divertido —dijo lanzando burbujas al aire.

—Oh, sí. Fue una experiencia educativa —respondió él.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Marie acercándose hacia mí. Su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera.

—Se me olvidó decir otra cosa más —dijo, su voz sonaba terriblemente Liv y encantadora. Eso no era nada bueno. Klaus y Stefan detuvieron su plática y se quedaron observándola atentamente—. Klaus fue uno de los chicos con los que más follé. Lo hicimos en la alfombra del departamento, en el baño, en mi cuarto, en la sala, en la mesa del comedor y… hasta en tu habitación Caroline. Cerca de esos libros para mayores de edad que guardas en un gabinete —sonrió con malicia—. Lo hicimos en los baños de este restaurante, en esta oficina —Tony, quien recientemente se había añadido en la reunión, jadeó y soltó un chillido horrorizado—. Lo hicimos en todas las posiciones y en todos los lugares posibles… no te sientas tan especial, querida. A ese chico yo lo entrené primero. Y tú, ¿qué le has dado a estas alturas? ¿Lo haces reír? Bien, pues continúa siendo su payaso mientras yo me convierto en su mujer.

Sencillamente no lo soporté.

No pude.

Me quebré como una ramita de hojas secas.

Ni siquiera pude arremeter contra Marie; mi cuerpo se sentía hecho de plomo. Solo quería alejarme de ella… de todos.

Y eso hice.

Salí disparada en la dirección a la que mis pies dictaban. No podía apartar las cientos de imágenes que se precipitaban por mi cerebro.

Ella tenía razón.

Marie estaba en lo cierto.

Mis pies dormidos me llevaron hacia los baños. Una vez dentro me metí en el cubículo más cercano y me deslicé en el suelo.

No podía dejar de preguntarme en qué lugar del baño ellos habían… follado. Tal vez en el baño de hombres, tal vez justo en donde estaba sentada, llorando.

¡Hasta lo hicieron en mi cuarto!

No podía creerlo. Cierto, eso ya era parte del pasado de Klaus y no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera, pero dolía.

Sin importar lo que muchas de esas frases genéricas dijeran acerca de olvidar y perdonar, dolía demasiado como para hacerlo en este momento.

Escuché la puerta del baño ser abierta y me apresuré a silenciar mis sollozos y me senté sobre la tapadera del retrete, alzando mis pies para que no fueran a verme.

—Care, soy yo —era Bonnie—. Care, sé que estás aquí porque te vi meterte en el baño.

Estiré de nuevo mis pies sobre el suelo y pronto ella los notó.

La oí acercarse hacia la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba, y sentí que se apoyaba para hablarme.

—Marie es una basura que no merece ni el más mínimo reconocimiento —comenzó a decir. Yo no dije nada. No podía; mi garganta estaba siendo atravesada por mi saliva y por mis sollozos—. Lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado es que te echara del departamento; con ella solo te ibas a envenenar rápido.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Vi unos zapatos de hombre acercarse a las zapatillas azules de Bonnie.

—¿Está ahí? —Se me crisparon los vellos de los brazos. Era Klaus.

Encogí mis pies y abracé mis rodillas.

—Sí —respondió Bonnie—. No quiere hablar.

—Yo me encargo. —Las zapatillas de Bonnie quedaron fuera de foco mientras la escuchaba salir del baño—. Caroline, por favor no te vayas a enojar. Hace un momento te dije que deberías confiar más en mí, y al parecer solo estoy demostrando lo mucho que no deberías hacerlo. Lo siento.

Sollocé involuntariamente.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir Klaus—. No quería que escucharas esas cosas viniendo de Marie.

No quería escuchar esas cosas y punto.

—¿Vas a hablarme de nuevo? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Tal vez —mi voz sonaba rota. Era una tonta. Obviamente Klaus tuvo un pasado movido con mi prima pero no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que ellos una vez hicieron.

Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia de la mentira que abrir los ojos ante el conocimiento de la verdad.

—Primer secreto —dijo Klaus, su cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado frente a la puerta. Lo único que se miraba a través de la ranura era una parte de su camiseta gris—. Cuando tenía diez años me enamoré perdidamente de la aseadora que mamá había contratado para un evento de gala. En ese entonces creía que un lunar peludo cerca de la boca era símbolo de sensualidad y elegancia… —No pude evitarlo y me reí/sollocé al mismo tiempo—. Ella me llevaba como treinta años de diferencia y yo caí rendido por las galletas de coco que siempre me daba por las tardes…

Me mordí los labios.

Klaus tenía algo que me hacía amarlo con facilidad. Había escuchado antes esa frase: Eres fácil de amar. Pero nunca había entendido su significado.

Con Klaus todo tenía sentido para mí ahora: él era fácil de amar. Imposible de no adorar, e irresistible de no querer.

Aunque él siguiera derramando sus secretos yo ya había tomado mi decisión desde que lo vi aparecer por esa puerta; iba a olvidar cada palabra de Marie. Estaba con Klaus en este momento, y aunque me dolía saber que estuvo con otras antes que yo, ahora estaba conmigo, en tiempo presente.

¿Qué me había dicho él antes? ¿Tómame o déjame? Pues yo lo tomaba.

Aun cuando viniera con cada pequeño secreto por defecto de fábrica.

Yo lo quería. No, yo lo amaba.

Amaba a Klaus Mikaelson fuera o no un chico misterioso. Con todas y cada una de las advertencias que tuviera puestas.

Él era mío.

**EXTRA**_** Chica de ojos color tormenta**_

Ojos grises.

No eran como esos ojos de gato, todos fríos y que parecían adentrarse a mi alma. No, sus ojos eran grises como el grafito. Como el cielo cuando empieza a formarse una tormenta.

Mierda. Me sentía indigno de ser visto por esos ojos.

La chica tenía la boca entre abierta justo lo suficiente como para que mi mente cochina deseara poder deslizar mi lengua y saborearla.

Ella se miraba confundida, y aun así atractiva.

Me preguntó qué había pasado, y yo, como el idiota mentiroso que era, le señalé un letrero de más de dos metros de altura con el que dije se había golpeado.

A decir verdad el imbécil de Stefan estaba jugando con mi nuevo balón de fútbol americano y lanzó un pase largo que no fui capaz de detener a tiempo, y que cayó en su cabeza lanzándola al suelo... y lanzando su paquete de condones también.

No había cosa más sexy que ver a una chica con varios de ellos. Lo que me hizo sentirme celoso del hijo de perra que se iba a deslizar en esos... en ella.

¡Basta! ¡No vayas ahí, Mikaelson!

Ayudé a la chica ojos de color tormenta a ponerse de pie y bromeé un poco con ella y con su camiseta.

Se ruborizó rápidamente.

La dejé ir cuando una atractiva pelirroja a su lado inmediatamente se presentó a sí misma. Creo que dijo que se llamaba Marti, o Marla o Marsie.

Y sí, ella acababa de confirmarme que la chica de ojos grises tenía a alguien que se encargara de rellenar esos condones.

Bien. Yo no era un desarma relaciones así que ojos grises no estaba permitida para mí. Pero al menos tenía un buen reemplazo en camino.

Le sonreí a la pelirroja y me presenté como el chico despreocupado que aparentaba con todas, como si no estuviera jodido y destruido por dentro, como si me importara un comino lo que ella llegara a pensar de mí... Como si realmente la fuera a ver más adelante:

Klaus Mikaelson.

Ese se supone que era yo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XXXXXXXXXXX**

** Reviews **

Hola regrese q tal les parece la historia continuo o no? Gracias x review! Francisco eres seguidora de la historia gracias, me encanta q comentes todos los capi sigue asi jajaj ;-)


	17. Chapter 16 Bonnie Bennet

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

"**Bonnie Bennett: ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que salías con el mejor amigo de Klaus?"**

_It's difficult to see from the surface_

_But everything goes in_

_And it stings like a spider_

_Hits you deep inside and..._

—¿Vas a contestar eso? —preguntó papá durante el almuerzo.

Mi celular vibraba y timbraba en la mesa. Finalicé la llamada entrante y regresé a la comida en mi plato.

Jenna había cocinado una olla de arroz con habichuelas y cáscaras de huevo. Ella era vegetariana (lo que le resultaba conveniente a mi papá ya que él no gastaba mucho dinero en comida... Peor en un corte de carne fresca).

Jenna amaba hacer nuevas recetas combinando cáscaras, de lo que sea que encontrara, con leche hirviendo y papaya.

Probé un poco de las cáscaras hervidas y… ¡Por todo lo sagrado y maloliente de este mundo! Sabía asqueroso.

Me puse una servilleta en la boca y escupí lo que recién había comido.

_It's difficult to see from the surface_

_But everything goes in_

_And it stings like a spider_

_Hits you deep inside and..._

Mi celular volvió a sonar y esta vez lo apagué por completo.

—¿No le vas a contestar al chico? —preguntó Jenna.

Para evitar responderle cogí otra cucharada de lo primero que tenía más cerca en mi plato.

_Mierda, de nuevo cáscaras._

No pude escupirlas esta vez porque Jenna me miraba fijamente.

Las mastiqué y escuché cómo dolorosamente se estrellaban contra mis dientes, gastando el esmalte y posiblemente ganándome una visita donde la buena doctora Thomas, mi dentista. Ella siempre contaba estos chistes secos y sin sentido que me obligaban a poner una sonrisa falsa en el rostro todo el tiempo.

—Caroline… No le hagas eso a él, o a ti misma. Cuando los imagino juntos noto lo mucho que lo amas…

—¡Jenna! —Mi papá le lanzó una mirada agria—, deja de darle ideas. Está mejor sin ese tipo. Tomaste una decisión sabia, hija.

No pude sonreírle. ¿Para qué? Tomar distancia de Klaus había sido duro.

Llevaba una semana de haberle dicho que necesitaba un descanso para olvidar todo lo que Marie había causado en mi sistema. No le había hablado o lo había visto todavía. Por eso ignoraba sus llamadas y evitaba leer sus mensajes, necesitaba espacio. Espacio para pensar y serenarme; espacio para saber si él me llegaría a necesitar después de este breve tiempo de separación.

Pero ahí estaba lo jodido del asunto: yo lo amaba. Lo amaba y probablemente él no sentía lo mismo por mí.

¿Que él haya tenido sexo salvaje en mi habitación, con mi prima?

Sip, todavía dolía.

¿Que él haya tenido sexo salvaje en mi habitación, con mi prima, sobre mis libros?

Dolía el doble.

De todas formas no me molesté en quemar todas las cosas que hubieran tenido contacto entre los dos, porque Marie ya se había encargado de destruirlas.

Justo cuando me disponía a largarme de su apartamento, vi el desastre que había hecho en todo el lugar: ropa mía (y de ella) hecha trizas sobre el suelo. La mayoría de mis libros habían sido cortados y se dispersaban como papelillo sobre la sala. Recortó todas las fotos y pinturas que guardaba con recelo en mi dormitorio; hasta rompió sus fotos, esas de cuando tenía nueve años y ganaba concursos de modelaje y sus padres le compraban ponys con cabello mejor cuidado que el mío.

Marie de verdad estaba loca. Dejó intacta únicamente la blusa turquesa que se me había acusado de robar hace tiempo atrás en aquella exclusiva tienda.

Hasta se tomó el costo de poner una nota escrita a mano en la que decía: **"Para que recuerdes lo que eres: una ladrona. Siempre envidiando lo de otros."**

Me eché a llorar y, en un arrebato, puse en la trituradora la prenda que no recordaba haber robado, y la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos.

Esa era la última vez que dejaría que alguien me tratara mal e intentara pisotearme. También fue el momento en el que decidí que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Klaus para pensar. Entonces vine y terminé con él y me largué con los ojos llorosos a casa de papá.

No había hablado con Klaus toda esta semana; lo echaba de menos. Dije que lo iba a aceptar con todo y su equipaje pesado pero me quebré en el último momento.

Me dolía recordar las palabras de Marie, de cómo ellos lo hacían como conejos en todas partes y en todas las posiciones.

Sabía que enamorarme de Klaus traería estos problemas, lo sabía y aun así no le hice caso a la alarma en mi cerebro que gritaba peligro.

Ahora él no dejaba de llamarme o enviarme mensajes con demasiadas letras en mayúscula y con tantos signos de admiración que terminaban cayendo en un segundo mensaje complementario.

—Pues a mí me agrada el chico—dijo Jenna llevándose una cucharada de comida y regresándome al presente, sus dientes hacían el mismo sonido que los míos al masticar las cáscaras, solo que ella no hacía una mueca al tragarlas, como yo—. Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué se pelearon?

Jenna aún no conocía a Klaus, bueno, al menos no cara a cara; solo sabía de él por las descripciones que le daba papá: un vándalo con estilo de mafioso y apariencia de asesino de abuelitas solitarias, o de secuestrador de gatos. Además de compararlo con un potencial criminal que tenía como meta en la vida embarazar a su única hija.

Tuve que desmentirlo antes de que ella creyera todo eso.

—Klaus fue novio de mi prima desde hace un poco más de cinco meses atrás —expliqué—, ella solo se encargó de recordarme el por qué estuvieron juntos durante todo ese tiempo. Me dio detalles muy vívidos sobre su relación.

Aparté las picadas cáscaras de huevo de mi plato y escogí probar esta vez el arroz con habichuelas.

—Oh —Jenna se quedó callada después de eso y masticó con esmero su comida.

Ella y papá aún no hablaban de matrimonio. Tampoco vivían juntos pero generalmente Jenna cocinaba el almuerzo o la cena para él.

Definitivamente mi papá tendría que estar perdiendo peso porque no creía posible que un puré de brócoli o la ensalada de lechuga que le preparaba Jenna lo fueran a engordar, pero aquí estaba, con una barriga que se le marcaba en la camisa y que no dejaba abotonarse correctamente a su quinto botón. Todavía no entendía cómo rayos consiguió a Jenna.

—Voy a salir esta tarde —anuncié una vez que terminé con el arroz en mi plato.

Papá se acomodó los lentes mientras me miraba con recelo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Aún seguía enojado porque le apunté a Marie con un arma falsa y porque lo hice dudar por un momento de su credibilidad como padre al criarme (también porque acusó injustamente a su película favorita de vampiros de ser mala influencia).

—No me digas que a verte con ese motociclista de mala muerte, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Me va a llevar a que me hagan un tatuaje —bromeé—, justo aquí.

Señalé en dirección a mi trasero.

Él amplió los ojos y dejó de masticar la horrible comida vegetariana que había hecho Jenna.

—Solo bromeo, papá. Relájate. Voy a conseguir un nuevo empleo —dije orgullosamente. No me iba a poner a llorar para que me devolvieran mi puesto en el restaurante; en su lugar me despedí de mis amigos y prometí reunirme con ellos la próxima noche para una ronda de karaoke. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con la familia de Marie.

Ayer estuve viendo los clasificados en el periódico, habían unos empleos interesantes... y otros demasiado raros para mi gusto; como ese anuncio que encontré, de alguien que se hacía llamar Pitágoras101 y publicó que buscaba sumisa de cabello negro para mantenerla atada a la pata de su cama.

O el otro en el que necesitaban chica de veinte años con su propio juego de grilletes y látigos.

Escalofriante.

—Creo que realmente deberías entrar a la universidad. —Esa era Jenna.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

—Primero necesita independizarse —le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca—, ganar su propio dinero y después se tiene que pagar la universidad ella sola. O mejor aún, consigue un trabajo a medio tiempo y así puedes también estudiar.

No quería admitirlo pero igualmente estuve pensando en esa idea, hasta que me di cuenta que a él se le estaban acumulando las facturas de la luz, el agua, el teléfono, y su suscripción mensual de "Sexy, Varonil y Conservado a los Cuarenta" la revista que, según él, era indispensable ya que siempre daban consejos prácticos sobre cómo evitar la calvicie y cubrir canas a temprana edad.

Desde que salí de la secundaria me comprometí a ayudarlo a él y a mamá con algunas de las cuentas por pagar, pero en estos últimos meses las cosas se pusieron duras: papá renunció a su trabajo por seguir su sueño de tener un deshuesadero de autos chatarra, y mamá se volvió psíquica.

Nada de eso proporcionaba el dinero suficiente como para no endeudarse, así que decidí trabajar a tiempo completo para pagar sus cuentas; de todas formas no podía darme el lujo de ir a la universidad porque nunca podría dar dinero para la inscripción y mucho menos la mensualidad. Además que no me consideraba tan grandiosa como para clasificar para una beca.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Jenna—. Creo que tengo contacto en ciertas universidades y podrían hacerte un espacio en su programa. El nuevo semestre inicia el próximo mes, aun puedes anotarte. No me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me quedé viendo mi plato de comida.

No sabía qué pensar de su oferta. Necesitaba el dinero más de lo que necesitaba los estudios, pero en ciertas ocasiones ambas venían de la mano.

Suspiré y me concentré en las cáscaras.

—¿No te gustan? —preguntó Jenna cuando notó que no las estaba comiendo.

—Oh no, es que las cáscaras de huevo son algo...

—¿De huevo? Pero si las cascaras de huevo no se comen. Estas son de naranja.

¿De naranja? Esto sabía a todo menos a naranja.

—Oh. Sí, deliciosas —y en contra de mi voluntad me llevé otra cucharada a la boca. Después tendría que hacerme algún lavado estomacal.

Las cáscaras rechinaron contra mis dientes y las mastiqué con cuidado para no quebrarme ninguno.

Jenna sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Tenía mi celular tendido a mi lado, lo encendí nuevamente y casi al instante un mensaje de texto se posicionó en la pantalla; era de Klaus.

_Secreto# 121: Dormí con la luz encendida hasta que tuve doce años. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y pensaba que mi tía abuela Greta me saldría en la noche (ella realmente no era una mujer atractiva). Mi familia solía amenazarme a la hora de comer vegetales: "come, o tu tía/abuela Greta te saldrá en la noche y te va a comer... a menos que te tragues esos vegetales; ella los odiaba" entonces me los atragantaba todos..._

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, unas cuantas cáscaras se salieron de mi boca.

Klaus continuaba enviándome mensajes con sus secretos numerados.

En cierto modo era lindo, pero me enfermaba del estómago recordar todo lo que había hecho con Marie. Me daba asco.

Yo solo quería saber si él me llegaría a extrañar tanto como yo lo extrañaba justo ahora.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano, era otro mensaje de él:

_*Te extraño, nena. Amor, Por favor di que me perdonas y te prometo que dejaré de ser un idiota... Te prometo la luna... ¿Las estrellas? Aggg, no soy bueno tratando de ser romántico, tenerte en persona hace que mis palabras salgan espontáneamente._

_PD: me estás matando! Me estoy quemando a fuego lento!_

_*PD2: escribí el primer capítulo de mi auto biografía. Lo llamé: Chica de ojos color tormenta._

Despegué la vista del celular y eché un vistazo hacia papá y Jenna, ellos seguían comiendo y hablando entre sí.

Rápidamente le testeé a Klaus:

_* Eso suena a alguna clase de nombre indio. ¿Quién es la chica?_

_* O.O me respondiste? Me devolviste el color al rostro!_

_* ¬¬ no seas tonto. Por cierto, estás escribiendo mal los PDs_

_* Y una mierda si me importa cómo los escriba. Me estas respondiendo! Por favor habla conmigo! La chica eres tú, nena ;) siempre serás tú, amor… _

Sonreí a la pantalla y volví a apagar el teléfono.

Klaus Mikaelson ¿Qué iba a hacer contigo?

—No te entiendo Caroline, ¿sabes que con esto estás dejando que Marie gane? —me reclamó Bonnie. Ella tenía la tarde libre de trabajo y habíamos quedado en ir al cine a ver una película antes de que empezara con mi cacería de empleo; creo que Kelly también se nos iba a unir.

—¿Que gane el qué? —pregunté haciendo fila en la zona de comidas para pedir el Pop Corn y las bebidas.

—¡Ella logró frustrar tu relación con Klaus!

—Ella simplemente me abrió los ojos.

—Pffftt. El otro día llegó Klaus a buscarte a mi casa. Armó un escándalo pensando que estabas allí; ¡se metió en mi cuarto y me acusó de tenerte escondida! Le tuve que mentir y decirle que no sabía dónde carajo estabas. Ustedes dos deberían solucionar sus problemas y…

—Hola linda —de repente un muy guapo y bronceado Stefan se puso frente a Bonnie y le dio un casto beso en la boca.

Abrí enormemente los ojos y la miré sospechosamente.

El rostro de Bonnie se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo que podrían existir en el mundo.

Stefan pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, y cuando me vio, su rostro rojo empató con el de mi amiga.

—Bonnie Bennett, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ahora salías con el mejor amigo de Klaus?

—No… yo no estoy saliendo con él —se defendió ella.

—Lo que pasa… —ese era Stefan tratando de rascarse el cuello y evitando el contacto visual conmigo. ¿Qué le pasaba a estos dos? —. Yo saludo así a toda la gente. De donde vengo es normal. Creo que no te he saludado todavía, así que…

Stefan se inclinó frente a mí, me tomó de los hombros y presionó sus labios con los míos.

Fue rápido pero se sintió una eternidad.

—Hola Caroline, guapa —me guiñó el ojo.

Mis ojos estaban más que abiertos ahora. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Oh, yo también, yo también —Kelly acababa de entrar al cine cuando presenció todo esto—; yo también acabo de llegar, lindo vaquero.

Stefan tragó saliva audiblemente y se inclinó frente a Kelly, de manera resignada pegó sus labios con los de ella, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Kelly lo tenía atrapado por el cuello.

—Suficiente, suficiente —Bonnie lo ayudó a separarse.

Los labios de Stefan quedaron rojos gracias al lápiz de labios color escarlata que usaba Kelly.

—Creo que es nuestro turno —dijo Bonnie señalándome hacia la fila que se supone estábamos haciendo—, pídeme una soda de uva y una bolsita de gomitas ácidas.

Asentí en modo automático y me escuché ordenar palomitas de maíz caramelizadas y refrescos para las tres.

Seguía preguntándome: ¿qué rayos fue todo eso?

—¿Viniste a ver una película? —finalmente le pregunté a Stefan, solo esperaba que no haya venido con Klaus.

—Sí. Vine con a… alguien —él miró disimuladamente a Bonnie.

Mmmm…

—¿No te vas a quedar con nosotras, vaquero? —Kelly se le pegó en el brazo y le hizo ojitos.

Stefan se separó rápidamente de ella y caminó en dirección a las salas de cine.

—Lastimosamente no. Pero tal vez nos veamos más adelante.

Se despidió de todas y observó por más tiempo a Bonnie antes de desaparecer entre un pasillo.

Le lancé miradas acusadoras a ella pero decidió ignorarme.

—Oh, presiento que nos vamos a divertir todas juntas —chilló Kelly—. La última película que vine a ver fue Titanic, en el 97, y ni la vi bien. En ese entonces salía con Rodolfo, el sexy mesero de un bar a tres cuadras, y ambos aprovechamos la oscuridad de la sala para hacer otras cosas más entretenidas…

Y así comenzaba nuestra grandiosa salida: con Kelly contándonos sus aventuras sexuales.

—¿Ese de ahí es Klaus? —levanté inmediatamente la vista. El dedo de Kelly señalaba hacia unos asientos más adelante del nuestro.

De espaldas sí parecía ser él, pero no. No me iba a inmutar si lo veía o no.

Puede que no sea él y…

—Sí, es él. Stefan está de su lado izquierdo —Bonnie señaló a un chico con camisa a cuadros que sostenía una soda tamaño gigante.

Si ese era Klaus, ¿entonces quién era la chica que estaba a su lado derecho?

No, no iba a sobre pensar las cosas. Además, se supone que estamos en receso, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera durante este tiempo, ¿cierto?

Tuve que clavar las uñas en las palmas de las manos para creerme esa porquería.

—Yo realmente no sé por cuál de los dos decidirme —habló Kelly durante los avances—, por un lado está Klaus: sexy, masculino, chico malo. Y por el otro está el hermoso vaquero con voz de capataz que en cualquier momento me puede llevar al establo y hacerme cosas malas cuando quiera.

Arrugué la nariz y noté que Bonnie hacía lo mismo.

Le lancé una mirada de: esta es la última vez que invitas a Kelly con nosotras.

Ella me dio la razón.

La película comenzó y desde ya se nos habían acabado las golosinas; yo seguía sin poder relajarme pensando en que ese era Klaus el que estaba platicando con la chica a su lado.

Era increíble que en un momento atrás él estuviera enviándome mensajes de texto suplicándome para que volvamos, y al siguiente segundo estaba con mi reemplazo. ¿Fue también así para Marie, cuando la reemplazó por mí?

Decidí ignorarlos el resto de la película.

—Caroline, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Klaus mientras le abría la puerta del departamento.

Volví la vista hacia atrás, en dirección a la que Luke y Marie mantenían una discusión acalorada. Después regresé mi atención hacia Klaus.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que... —Agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos se movían con preocupación y no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su cabello.

—¿Quieres pasar? —pregunté. No creía que fuera una buena idea pero él se miraba nervioso.

Le abrí más la puerta y dejé que entrara.

Marie lo fulminó con la mirada y Luke parecía confundido, después le restó importancia.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dije y comencé a jalonearlo de la mano pero él no se dejó llevar por mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te vez nervioso y...

—Tengo que darte una mala noticia —me interrumpió—. Juro que hasta ayer me enteré de todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Todo ha estado bien entre Klaus y yo estos últimos días, incluso anoche salimos a comer pizza en un pequeño local italiano. Ambos nos comimos todo el pan de ajo que quedó en la mesa y devoramos en cuestión de segundos la pizza.

—Caroline... Lo siento pero... —no terminó de hablar y en su lugar volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello.

Lo vi, y casi lo pude escuchar, tragar saliva.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Luke ya estaba a la par mía, mirando furiosamente a Klaus; gruñéndole como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡¿Fuiste tú el degenerado que dejó embarazada a mi novia?! —gritó él.

_¿Qué?_

—Oye, ella no se acostó solo conmigo. Es poco probable que yo sea el papá de esa criatura que lleva en el vientre —respondió Klaus igual de molesto.

De nuevo, ¿qué?

Los miré a ambos, mis ojos ampliándose con la nueva información que se estaba registrando en mi cerebro.

Me giré en dirección a Marie y ella me sonreía inocentemente.

—¿Estás embarazada? —le reclamé.

Su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

—Tengo cinco semanas —dijo presionando una mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo soy el papá? —preguntó Klaus, se abrió paso entre

Luke y yo y se paró frente a Marie. Lucía frustrado y no dejaba de agarrarse el cabello con ambas manos.

Sentía que un colapso estaba a punto de surgir de mi cerebro.

¿Marie estaba embarazada? ¿De verdad?

—Sé que es demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones —habló ella— ¿pero es que no notas el parecido increíble entre los dos?

Una figura que no había notado antes salió de la puerta de la cocina; era un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Corrió a los brazos de Marie y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Pequeño bebé, este es tu papá —le susurró al oído pero en cierto nivel pude escucharlo aun en la distancia a la que me encontraba.

Klaus se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de echar sus brazos alrededor del niño.

En alguna parte Luke había desaparecido mientras yo continuaba viendo la dolorosa escena.

—Klaus, te presento a Noah —dijo Marie, sus rizos naranja saltaron de lugar mientras ella aplaudía enérgicamente.

¿Le puso Noah a su hijo?

Se suponía que Klaus y yo íbamos a nombrar así a...

—Me encanta el nombre. Adoro a nuestro hijo —contestó él.

Los tres se dieron un enorme abrazo, y yo seguía parada como una idiota observándolos convertirse en una bonita familia en donde no había lugar para mí.

De repente Klaus recordó mi existencia y me miró con lástima.

—Lo lamento, Caroline. Pero es que siempre estuve destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida con Marie —dijo viéndome patéticamente.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza:

_Siempre estuve destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida... Con Marie._

_Siempre._

_Destinado._

_Con Marie._

_Siempre... con Marie... Destino._

—¡Caroline, despierta! —sentía que alguien gritaba en mi oído. Una mano agitó mi cuerpo e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

_Fue sólo una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla._

Inhalé y exhalé repetidamente.

—¿Qué, qué ocurrió? —limpié las comisuras de mi boca y me erguí en mi asiento.

—Te quedaste dormida en medio de la película —me dijo Bonnie.

Observé a mí alrededor y sí, la sala de cine ya estaba vacía.

—Oh.

Bonnie me ayudó a levantarme y juntas salimos por el lado más cercano.

Afuera nos esperaban Kelly y Stefan.

Volteé a ver a todos lados para saber si Klaus se encontraría cerca, pero no lo vi.

Esa pesadilla se había sentido demasiado real, tanto que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar.

No quería admitirlo pero… quería tener pequeños Noahs con Klaus, y sólo con él.

—Entonces… qué casualidad encontrarnos en la misma película —dijo Stefan. No me parecía una casualidad pero no dije nada. Bonnie y él se miraban de una forma bastante extraña, como si quisieran desvestirse el uno al otro.

—Sí, una casualidad —dijo Bonnie frunciendo la boca—. Oye, ¿Klaus vino contigo?

Me tensé al oír su nombre.

—¿Klaus? Sí. Vino con su hermana.

—¿Con su hermana? —Klaus jamás me dijo que tenía una hermana.

—No, perdón. Con mi hermana.

—¿Con tú hermana? —Esta vez era Bonnie la sorprendida.

—Ah, bueno… Katherine no es mi hermana, es que estoy algo…

—¿Vino con Katherine? —lo interrumpí.

—Ahh, mierda. No —Stefan no hallaba qué decir a estas alturas—, vino conmigo pero es que Katherine… bueno, ella…

—Ella se nos pegó —respondió Klaus a mis espaldas.

Me giré para verlo. Tenía puesta una camiseta negra que acentuaba sus ojos verdes.

Se me revolvió todo de la cintura para abajo; las mariposas en mi estómago despertaron de su largo sueño, y despertaron con un hambre voraz.

—Klaus —lo saludó Kelly, se puso bastante coqueta.

—Kelly —asintió él con la cabeza, nunca despegando su vista de la mía.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —habló Stefan.

—Sí, estos dos se están viendo como si quisieran desvestirse de forma salvaje —murmuró Kelly refiriéndose a Klaus y a mí.

Hablando de ironías.

Despegué la vista de Klaus.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces —Stefan se acercó a Bonnie y por cuestión de inercia la besó en la boca… de nuevo.

Y, al igual que antes, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo frente a todos nosotros.

Se ruborizó y automáticamente se inclinó a mi lado.

—Así me despido también —dijo antes de pegar sus labios contra los míos.

Ambos ampliamos los ojos aun con nuestras bocas pegadas.

Sí, se desató la guerra en ese instante.

Una mano salió disparada hacia el cuello de la camisa de Stefan, y lo separó abruptamente de mí.

Me tambaleé mientras mi espalda buscaba soporte en una de las paredes; Klaus empujó a Stefan y lo elevó a unos centímetros del suelo.

—Klaus, no sigas —dije—. ¿No ha pasado una semana desde tu última pelea con Tyler y ya quieres partirle la cara a tu mejor amigo?

Su rostro todavía mostraba algunos parches amarillentos cerca de su ojo y su boca.

—No te metas en esto, Caroline —respondió, entre dientes—. Dime, Stefan,

¿Cómo, en la vida, se te ocurre poner tus sucios labios en los de mi chica? ¿Quién te dio permiso? ¿Acaso no vez el enorme sello sobre su frente que dice que es mía?

Inmediatamente los ojos de todos se fueron a mi frente; hasta yo me llevé una mano para comprobar si era cierto.

Odiaba y amaba cuando se refería a mí como parte de su propiedad. No, odiaba que me tratara como a un objeto. De acuerdo… tal vez sí me gustaba un poco. No, definitivamente lo odiaba por ser machista y… Pero igual lo amaba porque sentía que se preocupaba por mí... Aunque se suponía que no debía… aaaahhh.

A pesar de toda la tensión que los músculos de Klaus estaban construyendo, Stefan no se miraba para nada intimidado. Es más, él era igual o un poco más bajo de estatura que Klaus, lo que significaba que también daría una buena pelea si decidían irse a los golpes.

—Pienso que el "dueño" de Caroline no se ha hecho muy presente que digamos —respondió Stefan. Genial. Ahora me sentía como un perro; o como esos pobres pececitos a los que olvidaban alimentar durante las vacaciones y después sus cuerpos sin vida acababan flotando en la superficie—. Además no creo que tengas los derechos exclusivos de ella. No te pertenece…

—Te juro que si no cierras esa boca, te la voy a partir, aunque seas mi amigo. Y no me has contestado, ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a mi chica? Y lo que es peor de todo, ¿cómo se te ocurre besarla frente a tu más nueva conquista?

Le eché un vistazo a Bonnie y ella estaba roja. Parecía furiosa y a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

—¡ . .con.él! —dijo ella conteniendo la rabia.

Klaus le frunció el ceño a su amigo. Pero Stefan no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Bonnie y continuó hablando:

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo fui el que quiso besarla? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es tal vez ella la que quiera que un auténtico besador la instruya por el camino correcto?

Klaus apretó su agarre en el cuello de Stefan mientras yo me iba poniendo más y más furiosa con cada comentario que salía de la boca de estos dos.

De todas formas, ¿por qué Stefan le decía eso a Klaus? ¡Él fue el de la locura con sus besos! Fingiendo que de esa forma saludaba cuando en realidad trataba de encubrir lo suyo con Bonnie… era tan obvio.

¿Y por qué Bonnie lo negaba todo?

—¿Pero qué...? —la voz aguda de una chica me hizo apartar la vista del golpe seguro que Klaus estaba a punto de lanzarle a Stefan.

Katherine dejó caer una barra de chocolate a medio comer que sostenía en la mano, y se apresuró hasta los chicos (o más bien gorilas) que se amenazaban con la promesa de sucios golpes.

—¡Klaus! ¿qué estás haciendo? —chilló ella.

Había olvidado el buen cuerpo que tenía.

Oh, cierto. Estuve demasiado ocupada pensando en lo último que me dijo cuando la conocí: ¡ella también se había acostado con Klaus!

—Lárgate de aquí Katherine —espetó él.

—¿Qué le haces a Stefan?

—Se quiso pasar de listo con mi chica. Ella no necesita besar a nadie a menos que sea yo.

Me crucé de brazos y me puse en su línea de visión.

Los ojos verdes de Klaus me atravesaron y se turnaban entre mirar hacia Stefan, hacia Katherine, o mirar hacia mí.

—¿Ella no necesita besar a nadie a menos que seas tú? —dije enojada—. Para tu mayor información, no eres mi dueño.

Resoplé.

¿Quién se creía que era?

—Desde ahora te lo digo: yo puedo besar a quien quiera —le grité.

Lentamente Klaus soltó a Stefan y se giró por completo hacia mí.

—¿Vas a besar a quien quieras? —estaba perplejo, no se lo podía creer.

—Sí. Y aun si besara al noventa por ciento de la población masculina de este país, no me alcanzaría para igualar tu puntaje de folladas con Marie.

Él estrechó sus ojos y desencajó su mandíbula.

Katherine rió hasta doblarse de la risa.

—¿Quieres vengarte por lo que Marie y yo hicimos en el pasado? —dijo, ignorando a la hiena que se reía de nuestra disfuncional y problemática relación; él se acercó lentamente hacia mí— ¿Todo esto por la estupidez que tuve con tu prima? ¿Estupidez que no significó nada?

—Para ti puede que sea una estupidez, pero para mí es algo serio y doloroso de recodar. ¡Ustedes lo hicieron hasta en el restaurante! ¿Crees que eso no amerita que yo tenga el derecho de besuquearme con todos los tipos que quiera? —Me encontraba gritando ahora.

Ambos ignorábamos la gente a nuestro alrededor. Pero fue difícil concentrarse mientras más personas se paseaban por nuestro lado… y Katherine que continuaba riendo con su risa parecida al ataque de asma, o parecido al sonido que hacen los gatos cuando están en celo.

Klaus echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y dijo:

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado, Stefan.

Entonces me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una zona menos transitada para que habláramos solamente los dos.

Nos pusimos cara a cara en una esquina que nos mantenía ocultos de los ojos curiosos.

Yo todavía seguía enojada con él.

—¿De verdad quieres besar a cualquiera para vengarte de mí? —preguntó.

Él logró acorralarme contra la pared.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Yo era una presa fácil para este depredador con hambre.

Klaus estiró los brazos y los llevó a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose de manera que formaba una pequeña prisión de la que no podía escapar.

Sentía su aliento en mi mejilla, olía a esos dulces de cereza y limón que vendían aquí en el cine.

Con mis ojos busqué alguna distracción a mí alrededor porque sabía que, si me concentraba mucho en Klaus, el efecto Bambi conoce a Mikaelson, me dominaría por completo. Pero lo único a lo que tenía acceso era a un cartel de una película muy antigua de chicos bronceándose bajo el sol y a un David Hasselhoff en un diminuto traje de baño.

Estaba sola en esto. A menos que David contara como ayuda, o como el testigo silencioso de lo que sería una pelea épica con Klaus.

—Probablemente tengas razón —dijo Klaus de manera derrotada, me vi en la obligación de verlo a los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba qué le había dicho—, anda entonces.

—¿Eh? —sip, el efecto Bambi +Mikaelson ya circulaba por mis venas tan solo con ver a Klaus.

Sentía cómo mis ojos se iban cruzando entre sí y la baba quería salir de mi boca con urgencia.

Tenía que repetirle cientos de veces a mi lengua que el cuello de Klaus no era un delicioso dulce para lamer.

—Ve a besarte con el que quieras —dijo trayéndome de regreso de Idiotilandia—. Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo si quieres. Adelante.

Quitó uno de sus brazos y me dejó el camino libre para que saliera de su prisión.

Esto no me lo esperaba.

Me quedé congelada por un momento sin saber qué hacer.

Parpadeé varias veces hasta que reaccioné.

—¿Quieres que bese a otros chicos? —dije horrorizada ante la idea, pero se suponía que yo lo había sugerido.

—Sí. Besa a quien te dé la gana, incluso a Stefan. No me voy a oponer y haré el intento por no caerle a golpes después.

—¿Po... por qué? —tartamudeé.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres, vengarte por todo lo que Marie y yo hicimos en nuestra relación? Merezco recibir una dosis de mi propia medicina.

—Sí, te lo mereces —admití.

—Entonces esta es tu oportunidad. No solo de vengarte, sino también de ser inteligente y salvarte de un futuro conmigo. Pero antes de que te vayas, sólo quiero que sepas que Marie y yo dejamos de tener relaciones sexuales desde hace dos meses atrás.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Dos meses? Pero ustedes siempre pasaban metidos en su habitación... Y...

—Sí, emborrachándonos o viendo televisión. Pero las cosas ya no iban bien. Marie tuvo... tuvo un susto de muerte al pensar que tenía una de esas enfermedades de transmisión sexual y nos apartamos por seguridad. Yo estaba limpio, pero igual frenamos las cosas. Una vez que quitamos todo el sexo de la relación... no nos quedaba nada. Me di cuenta de que ella y yo no teníamos ni los más parecidos gustos en el helado. ¿Puedes creer que detesta el de sabor a cheesecake?

—Dice que es alérgica —recordé cómo de hinchada se le puso la nariz cuando probó un poco.

Klaus resopló.

—De verdad lamento que lo que dijo Marie te haya herido. No puedo cambiar mi pasado. No puedo saltarme la línea del tiempo y borrar esa temporada en la que estuve con ella. Desde un principio siempre me llevé bien contigo, y créeme, nunca se me pasó desapercibido lo hermosa que eres —me sonrojé y Klaus aprovechó para acercar su mano a mi rostro y acariciar mi mejilla—. Cuando te vi con ese idiota cubierto de chocolate se me revolvieron los celos, porque como ya habrás notado, soy un tipo celoso. Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío.

Rodé los ojos, deleitándome en sus palabras que me tenían tan embobada.

—Ese día pasé toda la noche sin dormir, y con una Marie con indigestión que no dejaba de decir entre sueños que nunca volvería a comer chocolate en su vida. Eso, y que descubrí que su ropa olía a chocolate derretido, me hizo darme cuenta que ella era la de la idea con ese tipo, no tú.

Abrí la boca para hacer preguntas pero me detuvo cuando puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Aún tengo más por decir —me silenció—. Sé que yo no soy el chico adecuado para ti... estoy lejos de ser el mejor en tu lista de prospectos pero, algo me pasa cuando estoy a tu alrededor, se me revuelve el estómago, comienzan a fallarme las piernas… y los celos, ah los celos son lo peor de todo. Esos son los que más duelen.

—¿Sí?

—Sip. Quiero sacarle los ojos a cualquier tipo que te mire demasiado, a cualquiera que intente ponerte una mano encima y definitivamente a cualquiera que te bese en frente de mí. Estúpido Stefan.

Me puse en puntillas y subí mis manos hasta rodear su cuello y acariciar su cabello.

Se suponía que tenía que seguir enojada con él pero en estos momentos solo quería tenerlo cerca. Él colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me subió a sus pies para que estuviera más cómoda.

—Si hacer que beses a todos los hombres del mundo hará que me perdones… pues te dejaré hacerlo. —Hizo una mueca ante sus últimas palabras.

—Vaya, quién iba a decir que tuvieras un lado tan dulce como un osito de felpa —murmuré.

—No le digas a nadie —susurró.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo mencionaré en el libro.

Su nariz jugó con la mía por un segundo.

—Caroline… —sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que, cuando él se los lamió, parte de su lengua también me rozó—. De verdad preferiría que no besaras a otros hombres.

No podía pensar.

Estaba en blanco… Bueno, no exactamente en blanco. Estaba idiotizada y embobada, tal vez drogada de verlo.

Parpadeé demasiadas veces para tratar de enfocarme pero nada servía.

—Yo… —¿Yo qué? Hasta había olvidado lo que iba a decir. Mentalmente repasé las tablas de multiplicar; la del siete siempre me costaba más—… tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las cuatro. Mejor me voy.

¿En verdad dije eso?

—¿Entonces eso significa que sigues enojada conmigo? —comenzó a alejarse.

—No, no lo sé —¿podía seguir enojada con él después de escucharlo decir que no había nada con Marie? Klaus tenía razón en algo, él no podía cambiar su pasado. Nadie podía. Pero todavía sentía una espina que me estaba molestando— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Esperar, a qué?

—¿Por qué tardaste en decirme cómo te sentías por mí?

—No estaba seguro de involucrarme contigo. Una vez que entras en mi vida, muy difícilmente puedo sacarte de allí, y en algún momento sé que vas a desear querer salir. Por eso te estoy dando una salida justo ahora. Yo soy el menos indicado para una relación; tengo mucho con lo que cargar y eso no me hace posible material de novio.

Klaus me estaba dando una salida. Una salida de él y todo lo que involucraba: su pasado con mi prima, con Katherine y con tantas otras con las que estuvo. Su raro lado de ocultar a su sobrina, su sospechoso trabajo del que no sabía nada todavía, sus celos compulsivos (que en realidad sí eran algo lindos), sus traumas con su hermano, su locura, sus ingeniosas bromas, su arrogante sentido del humor y su orgullosa personalidad de bastardo y sus bolsillos llenos de dinero que malgastaba.

—No quiero salir —dije viendo cómo el tatuaje de su hombro intentaba escabullirse por la manga de su camiseta oscura—, me has dicho muchas veces lo tonto que es el que continúe queriendo una relación contigo… pero simplemente soy así de tonta.

El brazo de Klaus regresó a mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza.

—Haré que valga la pena —murmuró antes de besar mi cuello.

Sus labios siguieron su camino por mi clavícula, y por mi mejilla. Luego me besó en la boca y casi pude sentir la pizca de posesión que estaba demandando en este beso.

Su lengua hizo camino a través de mis labios, y sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cintura y caderas.

Lento y sensual.

—Vamos —susurraba Klaus entre besos.

—¿Dónde? —mi boca regresó a la suya y me vi en la tentación de morderle el labio inferior.

—A mi departamento… —logró decir después de otro beso.

No me opuse y prácticamente dejé que me llevara a rastras lejos de nuestra esquina oculta. No sabía qué me pasaba pero no podía despegarme de él. No me quería mover de donde estábamos. Y eso pensaba decirle a Klaus:

—No… —beso, beso, beso— me quiero… —beso con lengua, dedos acariciando mis caderas—… moverme de… —dedos jugando con las orillas de mis pantalones de mezclilla— aquiiiiiii.

Mis palabras salían distorsionadas; me sentía cavernícola pero sinceramente me gustaba la sensación.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo alguien lo suficientemente cerca de ambos como para darnos cuenta de que sus palabras iban dirigidas a nosotros—, show con espectáculo en vivo.

Me separé de la boca, de los dedos, de la lengua de Klaus y miré avergonzada a nuestra interrupción.

Era una mujer de cabello canoso y de figura delgada.

Tenía los ojos de color verde pálido y su piel lucía una perfecta suavidad que se obtiene con años y años de cuidado.

—Oh, muchachos, no era mi intención distraerlos —dijo la señora dándome un guiño de complicidad y sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida. Pero yo no tenía idea de quién era—, solo quería robarle un minuto de atención a este hermoso chico de por acá.

Ella palmeó el brazo de Klaus.

Miré en su dirección y me arrepentí de inmediato.

Él lucía como si la catástrofe más grande se hubiera desatado, como si sufriera en gran dolor y no entendía por qué.

¿Quién era ella?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Klaus, sus palabras salían retorcidas y furiosas.

Al menos Stefan no era el único en hacerlo enojar hoy.

—Relájate, solo vine con cierta personita a ver una película. Se moría de ganas por ver a James Franco en la pantalla grande —ella sonrió y volvió a guiñar un ojo—. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia? ¿Es tu novia, verdad? Es muy bonita.

Volvió a sonreírme.

Se miraba simpática, parecía bastante jovial para una señora de edad avanzada.

—Repito, ¿qué haces aquí? —gruñó Klaus.

Lo tomé de la mano para intentar relajarlo, se miraba estresado. Él la presionó con fuerza.

—Nanny, ¿quién es ese hombre peludo del fondo? —una niña se acercó a la señora y la abrazó de la cintura, le señaló el cartel de David Hasselhoff que estaba pegado detrás de nosotros.

La niña tenía un cabello no tan oscuro como para ser café, pero tampoco tan claro como para ser rubio; era un color entre ambas tonalidades. Ella era hermosa.

—Ese, pequeña piraña, era el hombre de mis sueños hace treinta años. ¿No crees que se veía atractivo?

La niña arrugó la cara y la escuché decir algo más acerca de los extraños gustos de su abuela, pero no fui capaz de escuchar porque estaba conociendo justo ahora a la pequeña Rebeca de la que tanto estuve celosa un tiempo atrás. Lo supe desde el momento en que vi las cicatrices y las quemaduras que tenía en la mitad de su rostro.

Klaus, al verla, presionó aún más fuerte mi mano. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quebrar algún hueso pero no me solté o le pedí que me soltara.

Pude verlo realmente furioso. Hulk personificado.

—¿Qué hacen ambas aquí? Abuela, ¿cómo te atreviste a…? —le falló la voz y a mí casi se me salía el aire debido al esfuerzo enorme que hacía al no gritar.

Pero aquí estaba finalmente ante mí, la sobrina de diez años de Klaus.

La niña fijó sus ojos verde mar en los míos y me sonrió.

—¿Tu eres la novia del tío Klaus? —chilló.

Asentí algo incomoda por la sangre que dejaba de circular por mi mano.

Entonces ella hizo algo magnifico: corrió a abrazarme.

Entonces yo hice algo estúpido: grité como loca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **PE**XX****X****XXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


End file.
